Song of the Mist
by Voice of the Mist
Summary: there are only 4 jewel shards left and the inuyasha gang know where 3 of them are but who has the 4th? when they meet a halfdemon from inuyasha's past who can control people's love lifes,will this strangthen inuyasha's relationship or will koga get kagome
1. Chapter 1

**The Song of the Mist**

**By:**

Voice of the Mist

A/N: **ME:** Ok, ok. This is my first fanfic so please be nice ok? When you send me reviews, please send me ideas (for I frequently get writers block), grammar stuff I need to fix and finally, please tell me how good the story is so far, I sometimes need a little push to keep going. Sooooooo, what else did I want to say? Oh, yeah, wait…no that wasn't it…um…

**Inuyasha Gang: **JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!

**ME: **alright, alright

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but the new character is of my creation. So you can't take her. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. Well you can with my permission.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CHAPTER 1

"Inuyasha, food's done," cried Kagome, up a tree where the half-demon was sitting, sulking actually.

"Feh, it's about time, wench," he said, still not moving from his perch. Anger rose inside Kagome. Before she could stop herself, she shouted "SIT" and when the half-demon fell to the ground, she poured the freshly cooked Raman on his head. When she was satisfied with his scream of pain, she stomped off toward the Bone Eater's Well.

"What, the hell, did she do that for?" asked Inuyasha, hotly, wincing in pain as Kaede applied herbs to stop Inuyasha's swelling ears.

"Did ye say anything rude to Kagome?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha couldn't even make eye contact. "Ye should be more considerate of Kagome feelings, for there are only four jewel shards left and Kagome is now the only one who can see them."

This was true, for Kikyo was killed by Naraku two months ago and her remains were returned to their resting place. Before she died, however, she gave Inuyasha Naraku's nearly completed Shikon No Tama. When Kaede examined the jewel, she exclaimed that their quest was almost complete.

"We need Kagome, Inuyasha," Sango said, stroking Kilala. "The sooner we have the completed jewel, the sooner we can have normal lives."

"And the sooner we can kill Naraku," said Miroku, who was laying on the floor, looking at his cursed wind tunnel, which Naraku cursed his family with.

"But who has the last jewel shard?" asked a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Kagome. In her hand was a slice of pizza which she was munching on.

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted, jumping into the girl's arm (the one that was not holding the pizza).

"I thought you went home. What did Inuyasha do this time? What smells so good?"

Kagome laughed. "Shippo, I did go home. Inuyasha was just being the asshole he is and what you smell is something I like to call," she held the pizza in the air, "PIZZA!"

Shippo took a bite out of the strange food and exclaimed, "This is great! Do you have any more?" Kagome laughed and pulled a whole box out of her bag.

Soon the pizza was passed around and everyone got a slice, except Inuyasha, who seemed too had missed his slice. (A/N: Sorry, Inuyasha lovers but Kagome was still mad at him and as my dad says "Pizza is a privilege, not a right.")

"So as I was saying," said Kagome, munching on her pizza again and sitting as far away from Inuyasha as possible. "Who has the last jewel shard? We have been looking for the shards for over a year and we still have one to find. We know that Koga has two and there is the one in Kohaku's back but who has the last one?"

"Lady Kaede," everyone turned toward the door to see a boy around ten, standing there.

"Yes, child, what is it?"

"There is a man here, saying he needs to see you."

"Very well, child," said Kaede, setting down her pizza. After a while, Kaede returned with a grin on her face.

"I know the whereabouts of the last jewel shard."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **ME:** prepare for the next chapter everyone

**Inuyasha:** why should we?

**ME:** because I said so and I'm the writer and you do as I say or I will kill…kill…

**Inuyasha: **who can you kill in this story? You already killed Kikyo.

**ME: **I'll kill KAGOME

**Inuyasha:** you wouldn't

**ME:** I would or I'll make her fall in love and end up with Koga and you will be all alone, maybe even I'll make you go to hell with Kikyo or worse I'll make Kagome pin you to the tree again (Does evil laugh)

**Inuyasha:** everyone prepare for the next chapter

**Kagome:** And don't forget to review

**Inuyasha:** where did you come from?

**Kagome:** I've been here the whole time!

**Inuyasha:** so you were eavesdropping

**Kagome: **SIT!!!

(Inuyasha crashes into the floor)

**ME:** HEY!!! No sitting in my room. Take it outside!

(Kagome drags Inuyasha out of the room and you can hear her sitting him through the open window)

**ME:** don't worry folks. They'll make up next time I write (the sound of breaking cement)…I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Me: **last time I wrote Kagome was sitting Inuyasha. You will be happy to know that they have stopped and…

**Kagome: **you were off with Kikyo again, weren't you?

**Inuyasha: **well, weren't you off with Koga?

**Me:** guys, stop it! You know darn well that neither Koga nor Kikyo are aloud in my house. Why can't you me more mature like Miroku and Sango and…

(The sound of a hand hitting a pervert's face is heard)

**Me:** (sigh) never mind. Can we just get on with the story or I will make you all suffer.

(Muses poke their head's in the room)

**Everythingy: **we heard yelling. What did we miss?

**Me: ** nothing much. Kagome and Inuyasha fighting, Miroku being a pervert, Sango slapping him.

**Inuyasha: **can we stop talking about this and get on with the story?

**Me: **fine, fine

Disclaimer: inuyasha doesn't belong to me but all the new characters do so if you want to use them, please ask.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2

"The jewel is in the hands of a dog demon," said Kaede, eating her pizza again.

"Sesshoumaru?" questioned Shippo.

"No, the demon is female and apparently has no patience for humans."

"What does she use the jewel for?" asked Kagome.

"No one knows. All they know is that during the full moon, she is most vendible."

"Where is she?"

"In a forest, near a village to the west."

"When should we leave?" asked Kagome.

"Now," said Inuyasha, standing up.

"Now? Why?" asked Miroku.

"Tomorrow night is the full moon," the half-demon snapped. He looked at Kaede. "How far west?"

"Ye should know Inuyasha. She's near your village," said Kaede, not even looking up at shocked half-demon.

"My…" Everyone was silent until Kagome began to pack her things.

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.

"Where else? To get the jewel shard."

"Yes, we should leave right away," said Sango, picking up her Boomerang Bone. "The sooner we get there the better."

The gang traveled nonstop. Inuyasha was leading and sulking. Kagome was riding on Kilala instead of on his back. _Ungrateful bitch, _he thought as he continued to run.

By sunrise, they had reached the edge of the village. A man came out to greet them.

"Welcome," he said. "I didn't know you were here, half breed," he said snottily when he saw Inuyasha.

"Save it, you bastard," said Inuyasha, his teeth bared. "We just came for the jewel."

"Of course," said the man. He had an unnatural and creepy smile on his face.

As the gang walked through the forest, Kagome felt as if they were being watched. Soon it was noon and they decided to stop for lunch. That was when everything began to go wrong.

First their fire kept going out. Then their food supply went missing, then well THE SKY FELL!!!! (Just kidding.) Actually, Kagome sensed a jewel shard.

Everyone looked up into a tree to see a beautiful woman. She would have looked human if not for her fangs, claws and dog ears. Her face was in shadow.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Inuyasha. Come running home with your tail between your legs I see."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **well that's that. See you next time and…

**Inuyasha: **you were with Koga, weren't you?

**Kagome:** No, but you were with Kikyo, I can tell.

**Me:** GUYS! THEY AREN'T EVEN ALOUD IN MY HOUSE AND YOU GUYS WERE WITH ME THE WHOLE TIME! HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEEN THEM!?!

(Inuyasha and Kagome cower in a nearby corner)

**Scary: **wow, she can be scarier then the stories I help her write.

**Me:** (clears throat) anyway please review and I will write back soon with maybe more mature people. (Grabs notebook and begins writing. Inuyasha and Kagome Try to sneak away.)

**Me:** don't even think about it. I still have a bone to pick with you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Me:** Ok, so far I have gotten 1 review. Thanks Shining Diamond, it means a lot. Anyway, Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting again but you can't hear them.

(Inuyasha and Kagome are arguing in a sound-proof room)

**Me:** Ah, music to my ears. At lease I can concentrate now…

(a crash is heard downstairs)

**Me: **(sigh) Miroku, how many times do I have to tell you not to pull Zach's tail?

**Everythingy:** Can I let Inuyasha and Kagome out now? We need to do the story.

**Me: **(sigh) It was nice while it lasted. Fine let them out but get Sango and Miroku first. (Everythingy leaves and Zach enters the room)

**Me:** (petting Zach) I need a vacation. Ok, disclaimer…starts… now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I own the new characters so please ask before you use them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3

Inuyasha growled. How dare this wench call him a coward.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome, her bow raised. The mysterious woman jumped down from her perch.

She had emerald green eyes and pale skin. She had black hair and ears with silver hair on her ear tips and at the bottom of her hair. She wore a navy blue kimono, with a black sash, that greatly showed her breast. At her hip was a sword and in her hand was a flute.

But the one thing that drew their eyes too was a chain mail headpiece. It was decorated in emeralds and in the center was the Shikon jewel shard, naturally in the shape of a teardrop.

Then out of nowhere came, "Lord Inuyasha!" Myouga jumped of the woman's shoulder and began to suck his lord's blood.

Inuyasha slapped the old flea demon. "Myouga? What are you doing here?"

The old demon looked up at Inuyasha. "Why, I'm visiting lady Aimi."

"Aimi?" Inuyasha looked up at the woman. "Aimi? Is it really you?"

The woman's eyes softened. "In the flesh," she said, beginning to look even paler then before. "Last time I saw you, Inuyasha, you were pinned to a tree…" She began to sway.

"Oh no," shouted Myouga, jumping up and down. "Someone catch her!" But before anyone could even step forward, the earth became a chair. Soon it became a bed and lowered very slowly. Shippo crept forward.

"Is she dead?" he asked.

"No," said Myouga, shaking his head. "She is storing up energy. She is very sickly these days and her powers are draining away. Not to mention tonight is the full moon."

"But's she's a demon…" started Kagome but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"No, she's a half-demon."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **sorry it is such a short chapter. I really wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger. So I did. Ok, remember to re…

(the sound of breaking glass is heard and Inuyasha's and Kagome's voices are heard)

**Me:** No, no, _**NO**_. (looks at group) Ok, who broke to sound proof glass?

(everyone shrugs)

**Me:** great now I need to think of a new way to keep them quiet.

(some raises their hand)

**Me:** yes?

**Aimi:** why not just keep them in different rooms?

**Me: **brilliant! See? That is why you're the star.

**Inuyasha and Kagome:** hey, I thought I was the star!?!

**Me: **well, you won't be if you two keep arguing!

(Inuyasha and Kagome take the tape off the desk and tape their mouths shut)

**Miroku: **wow, you sure are persuasive. (his hand moves toward my butt)

**Me:** don't even think about it monk. I can take that hand right off. I have a chainsaw and I'm not afraid to use it.

**Scary:** let me correct what I said before. She IS scarier then the stories I help her write.

**Me: **like I was trying to say, please review and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Me: **Thank you, thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot. Thank you Shining Diamond and Talon101. I really am trying to make my chapters longer but like I said in my very first author's note I get writers block.

(Knock on door)

**Me: **what is it? I am in the middle of a crisis.

**Lovey:** well, what ever your crisis is, it can wait. There is a boooy, here to see you. (Everyone "Ohhs" and I blush)

(I walk downstairs and open the front door. Everyone listens at closed bedroom door)

**Me: **(can be heard clearly from downstairs and through closed door) no, No, _**NO**_! Absolutely, NOT! (foot steps are heard stomping up the stairs. Everyone scatters away from the door. Door swings open. I motion to Lovey)

**Me:** Lovey, why didn't you tell me the boy was Koga?

**Lovey:** you didn't ask

**Dramay:** what did he want?

**Me: **he wanted me to kill Inuyasha in my story and have Kagome fall in love with him. I said no. (Inuyasha begins to walk toward the door.) Kagome! Stop him!

**Kagome: **SIT!

(Inuyasha lands face first to the floor)

**Me: **Thank you. Now on with the story! ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha blah, blah, blah. Ask before you use my new characters blah, blah, blah

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4

"A half demon?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded. "How do you know?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"They grew up together," said Myouga. "Aimi's parents were destroyed by demon slayers and M'lord's mother took care of her."

"Inuyasha, is this true?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded.

"What did you mean by powers?" Miroku asked Myouga.

"She can control the elements. That is why your fire kept going out," said Myouga trying not to laugh.

"Does she become human at the full moon?" asked Sango. Myouga nodded.

Suddenly, there was the sound of creaking earth. Everyone looked around to see Aimi being devoured by the earth.

"Someone, wake her up!" shouted Myouga. Inuyasha rushed forward and slapped the woman. Her eyes opened immediately and she rose from the earth which was lifeless dirt once more. She rubbed her cheek.

"What, the hell, did you do that for?" she asked annoyed. Before anyone could answer, the sun began to set.

"Aimi," Myouga looked at the woman. "tonight's the night."

"I know, I know," she snapped, turning away from the group. They heard her mutter under her breath, "Stupid festival."

Myouga sighed.

"What is tonight?" asked Kagome.

"The Full Moon Festival," said Myouga. "Tonight, anyone who is eligible can find mates or spouses if you will," he added, seeing the confused look on Kagome's face. "Both demons and humans celebrate."

"What is Aimi have to do with it?" asked Sango.

"Not only is she eligible but she is suppose to be her job to match up true lovers. She suppose to do some investigating during the festival and when she is a half demon again, she is suppose to use her voice to prove to them they were meant to be for each other."

"So she is like a matchmaker?" asked Kagome. nodded.

"What do you mean 'suppose to'?" asked Miroku.

"Well, she has been slacking on her duties ever since… All of you should come to the festival," said Myouga quickly, before anyone could ask anymore questions. "Ladies, follow Aimi to the hot springs and gentlemen, you go to town and get new outfits for yourselves and the ladies, for this is a formal occasion."

"Ok," said Kagome and without another word, she and Sango rushed off after Aimi, deeper into the forest, as though they hadn't had a bath for weeks, which they really haven't.

"Who's outfits should we get?" asked Shippo.

"Well, you just get one for yourself. Miroku, you can get your and Sango's and Milord that leaves you with your's and Kagome's."

"What? Who is going to get Aimi's kimono?" asked Inuyasha, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"She has her own already, milord," said Myouga, raising an eyebrow. "She wears the same kimono every festival."

"Fine, I'll get the kimono," snorted Inuyasha and he and the rest of the guys walked towards town.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: (Phone rings.)

**Me:** hello? ...NO! How many times do I have to say no? If you call me one more time I will kill you in my story! (Hangs up phone)

**Aimi:** Koga again?

**Me: **Yes, and he is beginning to drive me off the deep end.

**Inuyasha: **Why don't you just kill him?

**Kagome:** Inuyasha!

(looks at her innocently)

**Inuyasha:** What?

**Me: **please don't argue. I might kill him anyway even if he stops calling me but then again I might not.

**Everythingy:** we will see won't we?

**Me:** yes, yes we will. Ok remember to review and stay tuned. Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Me: **ok this is kind of a dull chapter but it is important and funny so please read. Oh and Shining Diamond is now my favorite person in the whole wide world. And to everyone else thank you sooooo much for the reviews they really push me forward to do better.

**Inuyasha: **I thought I was your favorite person in the whole wide world.

**Me: **no you are my favorite CHARACTER in the whole wide world.

**Inuyasha: **oh

**Me: **ok on with the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha but I do own the new character. So if you want to use my characters please ask. I will say yes 99.9999999999999999999… of the time.

**Me: **on with the story.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5

The walk to the hot springs was uneventful. When Kagome and Sango finally reached the hot springs, they saw no one. Then Aimi jumped down from one of the hanging branches, which made both Kagome and Sango scream (and if you are an Inuyasha reader, you know it is hard to scare Sango.) Aimi covered her ears.

"Ow. No need to scream. I was just making sure you weren't any boys."

"So boys, follow you here," asked Kagome.

"Yep. So much actually that sometimes I need to put up stone walls." Aimi began to slip of her kimono. (A/N: And for you perverted boys reading, yes she has a perfect body so please control the drool.) "So, Myouga convinced you to come to the festival?" Sango and Kagome nodded. "Well, prepared to get hit on. Most men will be looking for women with bodies as good as yours. And believe me, all of them are assholes."

"Don't they hit on you too?" asked Kagome, taking of her uniform. (A/N: Again CONTROL THE DROOL!)

"They used too but now they know that I'm working and I'm interested in an affair," said Aimi, hanging her sword by her kimono.

"Will there be perverts?" asked Sango, also beginning to undress. (A/N: CONTROL THE DROOL!)

"Any kind of guy you can think of, they'll be there," said Aimi, slipping into the water. "Brr… too cold." She closed her eyes and steam began to rise from the water.

"Aren't you going to take your headpiece off?" Kagome asked, noticing the accessory still on her head.

"Nope," Aimi answered, her eyes still closed.

"So are we eligible?" Kagome asked, slipping into the water next to Aimi.

"If you are 14 or older then you are eligible," said Aimi, her eyes still closed. Sango slipped in the water on the other side of Aimi.

All three sighed. Suddenly, Aimi's ear twitched. Her eyes shot open and she stood.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, looking around. Aimi put a finger to her lips. She got out of the water and throw on her kimono. She grabbed her sword as silently as she could muster.

"Stay quiet," she whispered. She raised her hand and giant rocks formed around the hot spring, hiding it from view.

Aimi walked through the forest, sword drawn.

"It's this way," said a voice. Aimi rolled her eyes. She should have known. _The perverts,_ she thought. It was Yin and Yang. They were twin brothers and their occupation was being the village idiots. These guys were the one of reasons she had to check if she was being followed by boys when she when to take a bath.

Today she had to scare them off because the sky was becoming darker ad darker and the moon would soon rise. She growled loud but menacingly. She was glad to hear the boys shaking.

"Ma…maybe we'll see her at the festival."

"Ye…yeah. There is something here that doesn't want use here right now." The only thing you could hear after that statement was the sound of their running feet. Aimi laughed and walked back to the hot spring and told the other girls what she had done and all of them laughed.

"Inuyasha, you need to pick one for Kagome," urged Shippo. He and Miroku had already bought their outfits and Miroku had got Sango a beautiful kimono. (After many shaking of heads from the others.) (A/N: So you know readers, Miroku is still a pervert in my story.) The only thing Inuyasha had bought was an outfit for himself and a bad reputation with the shopkeepers.

"Feh," said Inuyasha. "I don't see why I have to get a kimono for that wench."

"Because you'll get on her good side and she needs one," said Myouga.

"How about this one, Inuyasha," asked Miroku, holding up a **very** short kimono. Inuyasha hit the pervert on the head, hard.

"You idiot, you're the pervert, not me!"

"Ok, how about this one?" asked Shippo, holding up an elegant, yet not very expensive, kimono. Inuyasha glanced at it and nodded.

"It's about time," muttered Myouga, (earring him a flick of Inuyasha's shoulder (luckily Shippo let him hitchhike.)) All the guys with there purchases headed back to the forest.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** HA ha ha ha ha! It hurts to laugh! Laughy you've have out done yourself.

**Laughy:** thank you

(phone rings)

**Me:** hello?... Koga! I told you if you call me again I will kill you in my story!... I wasn't kidding. In the next chapter you will die! (Slams the phone down.)

**Everythingy:** Koga's going to die in the next chapter? (I nod) Great! Now I need to write death scene!

**Me:** do I need to get a tragedy muse? (Everythingy shakes head) Ok… well…

**Kagome: **remember to review! 

**Me: **right and…

**Aimi:** stay tuned for the next chapter 

**Me:** HEY! I'm the writer, I get to say this stuff. (Kagome and Aimi cower in the nearest corner along with everyone else) I can't believe you all fit in that corner.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Me: **Ok, last time I wrote, Koga called after I told him not to and he didn't believe that I would kill him in my story if he called again.

**Inuyasha:** Sooo, you're going to kill him right?

**Kagome:** Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:** What?

**Me:** Please don't argue. I have a splitting headache and I need to think of a way to kill Koga.

**Inuyasha: **Yes!

**Kagome: **Inuyasha!

(Inuyasha and Kagome start arguing. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands. Actiony whispered in my ear.)

**Actiony: **do you want me to get you an Advil?

**Me: **yes and get me some duct tape too. Ok disclaimer needs to start now.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but I wish I could shut him up. I do own my new characters so please ask before you use them.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6

"Aimi, are you ready yet?" asked Myouga, tapping his foot, his back turned on a curtain of leaves.

"I would say 'I'm ready,' if I was ready," snapped Aimi. "Ok, I'm ready." Myouga turned to see Aimi exiting her 'dressing room'. Aimi wore a grass green kimono and her headpiece was on her neck as a tight necklace. Her dog ears, fangs and claws were gone and her hair was jet black and down and her eyes were a forest green instead of their usual shining emerald.

"The moon sure is bright tonight," snorted Aimi, looking up at the stary sky. Before Myouga could respond, Sango and Kagome exited their 'dressing room'.

Sango wore a pure white kimono with a black sash. Her hair was in a loose bun with some hair framing her face.

Kagome wore a pink kimono with a pattern of flowers that were different shades of pink. Her hair was down like Aimi's but braided in her hair were pink cherry blossoms.

"Aimi…is that you?" asked Kagome. Aimi smiled and nodded.

"You look beautiful!" exclaimed Sango, hugging her new friend.

"Not as beautiful as you," said a male voice behind Sango. She turned around to see Miroku, smiling at her. He wore an outfit like Inuyasha's daily wear except it was a dark violet and it was made of finer material.

Sango blushed. "Thank you," said Sango, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously.

"We should get going," said Aimi. "We shouldn't keep the guys waiting."

"Where's Miroku?" asked Shippo, looking around for the perverted monk. Shippo wore an aqua blue outfit the same style and material as Miroku's and Inuyasha's (Inuyasha's was black).

Inuyasha shrugged. "Probably went to spy on Sango."

"I did no such thing," said Miroku, walking out of the forest with Sango on his arm (A/N: shocking isn't it?). Following them was Aimi, wearing a kimono with such a low cut that it made Inuyasha's jaw drop. Then walked out Kagome. Her kimono was such contrast to the black forest behind her, that her beauty was radiating form her like the sun's rays. Inuyasha's jaw dropped even more and a trail of drool dribbled from his mouth.

"Close your mouth, lover-boy," whispered Aimi. "You look like you never have seen Kagome before."

Inuyasha closed his mouth and stuttered, "Ka…Kagome you look beautiful." (A/N: Whoa! Something just slipped out that wasn't suppose too. ) _What that wasn't suppose to come out of my mouth! _thought Inuyasha. (A/N: Told you so.  sorry for interrupting.)

Kagome blushed. "Thank you," she said. "And thank you Inuyasha for getting me… I sense two jewel shards coming fast." _Oh no,_ everyone thought (except Aimi and Myouga, because they didn't know what they were talking about.)

A whirlwind was coming at top speed. Koga skidded to a halt in front of Kagome, and in the process, covering everyone's (except Kagome, Aimi (Who moved out of the way), and his) new outfits with dirt.

"Hello Kagome," he said grabbing Kagome's hands.

"Hi, Koga," said Kagome, removing her hands from his. "What are you doing here?"

"Is it a crime to see my woman?"

"No but…"

"You, mangy wolf, look what you did," shouted Inuyasha, snatching Kagome out of Koga's reach. "And she is not your woman."

"She is too, my woman, I want her!" (A/N: haven't they had this fight before?)

Inuyasha and Koga began to growl at each other.

"Inuyasha, calm down," said Aimi, stepping forward.

"Who's she?" asked Koga then he grinned. "Does Kagome know you're cheating on her?" Inuyasha growled and surprisingly, so did Aimi.

"My name is Aimi, Voice of the Mist, and you would do well not to forget it, you mangy wolf."

"Many wolf my ass. Who are you to call me…you the Voice of the Mist? Then you're a human." Koga began to laugh. "All this time I thought she was a full demon but she is a wimpy human." Everyone looked at Aimi to see how she would react. They were surprised to see that she was smiling.

"Well, laugh at this, wolf-boy." Aimi raised her hand and all the dirt on everyone's clothes jumped off. She then pointed her finger at Koga and all the dirt rushed toward him. Taken by surprise, Koga was pelted with dirt full force. Everyone laughed at the look on Koga's face.

"What the…" he sputtered, looking at Aimi, who was paler than before. He charged. "You little bitch! I'll kill you! I'll…is something burning?" Koga looked down to see his tail on fire! The others laughed as Aimi began to sway.

When the fire was put out, Koga charged again, this time succeeding to grapping the girl by the throat. He pinned her against a near by tree.

"You'll pay," he growled, as the young woman gasped for air. "No one embarrasses me!" Koga tightened his grip on the defenseless girl's neck.

"Koga! Stop!" shouted Kagome, but Koga paid her no mind. Kagome ran up to him but he just pushed her in to the dirt. When Kagome hit the ground, a wall of fire erupted around Koga and Aimi, pushing Kagome away.

"Aimi! Koga! AIMI!!"

"Kagome! Get away from there!" shouted Inuyasha, pulling her away from the fire. Kagome began to cry into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha held her tight.

Soon the fire died away… and on the ground were two bodies. Neither were stirring.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: (Inuyasha and Kagome are tied and duct taped. Dramay pokes head in door.)

**Dramay:** Ah…Hinata, your editor wants to see you. (I sigh and walk out the door. Lovey unties and un-duct tapes Inuyasha and Kagome. I reenter the room with my room with a smile on my face.)

**Me: **she likes it so far.

**Dramay:** oh no, the world is going to end!

**Sango:** waaaaay too much drama.

**Inuyasha:** remember to review.

**Kagome: **and stay tuned.

**Me: **who unduct tapedyou!?! (both point at Lovey) We need to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Me: **Everythingy, do you have that death scene?

**Everythingy:** I can't believe that you are actually going to kill Koga.

**Inuyasha:** YES!!

**Kagome: **Inuyasha…

**Inuyasha: **Ka…Kagome wa…wait!

**Kagome:** SIT! (Inuyasha crashes to the floor)

**Me: ** how many times do I have to tell you no sitting in my room! Look what you did you made a dent in the wood floor. My mom's going to kill me.

**Brie: **that is what you get for letting them in your room. You need to control Kagome and Inuyasha.

**Me: **(whispered to Brie) get Kaede on the phone. (Normal tone) Ok let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my new characters

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7

"Aimi!" Everyone rushed forward toward the girl. To everyone's relief she was breathing, but once again the earth was dragging her into it's depths.

Inuyasha grabbed Aimi and placed her in the branches of the tree Koga had pinned her to. The others inspected Koga. When Inuyasha reached the highest part of the tree, he heard Myouga say, "He's dead." Inuyasha thought he heard Kagome stifle a sob but he realized that I wasn't Kagome but Aimi, for Kagome didn't even shed a tear. She felt the wolf demon deserved his death.

Aimi cried and cried, knowing what she had done. However, she still hadn't opened her eyes, fearing what she would see. A dead body, flames still around her, a furious Inuyasha. She could hear the other's voices but did not try to understand them.

"He's dead…my fault," Aimi whimpered. Inuyasha saw that her hands and arms were burned and he could still see Koga's handprint, clearly on her neck.

"Aimi, it's alright," whispered Inuyasha. The scared girl opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. She clung to his shirt like a small child. "Inuyasha, I'm scared." Inuyasha hugged her, making her feel safe in her brother's arms.

"It's alright," he whispered. "I'm here."

Below, Kagome saw Aimi hug Inuyasha and he was hugging her back! Jealousy shot up in Kagome's heart as if someone had pulled a trigger to a pistol that was Kagome's heart.

"How?" came Myouga voice, interrupting her thoughts. She looked at the old flea demon.

"How, what?" she asked.

"How could he just die? He has no burns or markings but he's dead." The flea paused then whispered, "No."

"No, what?" questioned Miroku, praying over Koga's body.

"She took his life force."

"His life force? How?"

"She is a matchmaker. She sees who a person is supposed to be with. If she finds someone unworthy of their match, she takes away their life force and gives it to another that is worthy."

"So…she found him unworthy of his match?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, but the question is how. She can only do that in her half demon form but she did it in human."

"So, she couldbe taking Inuyaha's life force right now!?!" Kagome looked up into the tree. Myouga chuckled.

"No. She would never take his life force. Why do you care Kagome? Are you jealous?" Kagome didn't answer. "Do not worry Kagome, he is only showing her brotherly love."

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. In his arms, bridal style, was a sleeping Aimi.

"Myouga, tell the villagers to reschedule the festival. Tell them their guest of honor is ill and would be able to make it."

"Yes, milord."

As Inuyasha walked toward the forest, he leaned over Koga's body. He plucked the jewels out of his legs and walked away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Scary: **Hinata, your editor wants to see you. (Sighed and walked out of the room. Yelling is heard through the door. I reenter with my hair blown back.)

**Me:** she doesn't like that I killed Koga. So now I need to think of a way to make him come back from the dead. Everyone I will need your help, if we put our heads together we can think of something. (everyone thinks for a moment)

**Lovey:** have Kagome's kiss bring him back to life?

**Inuyasha:** hell, no.

**Kagome: **why do you care?

**Inuyasha:** well, ah…

**Me: **no too predictable, besides this is an InuKag story

**Inuyasha and Kagome:** it is?

**Me: **(ignores them. Snaps fingers) I got it! But I can tell you, you will all have to wait for me to write it down. Ok so remember to review and stay tune ect.ect.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **Me: **I still can't get my hair back to normal. Ok since I have nothing to say on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 8

When the sun rose again, Aimi, returned to normal.

For a month, they stayed with Aimi and they seemed to get along quite well, except for the occasional arguments between Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku groping Sango other that that everything was great. Even during the new moon, when Inuyasha was most vulnerable, she protected him with a hut of rock and her standing guard.

Finally, it was the full moon once again and the festival was on. This time, they didn't wait around to say anything, they walked straight to the village.

As Aimi said one month ago, every kind of guys imaginable was there. So many I can't even name a few. (A/N: For you guys reading there were some sexy girls there too. (Control the drool))

Of course, most of the guys came over to Kagome and her perfect body. Within ten minutes, was on the arm of a man, **NOT** Inuyasha, and the other man was leading her away.

Inuyasha was about to follow them, when there was a tap on his sholder. He looked around to see Aimi shaking her head.

"Your time will come, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Wait, and by tomorrow, she will be in your arms."

"Why…why would I want her in my arms?" asked Inuyasha, trying not to show Aimi, he was blushing.

Aimi raised her eyebrow. "Do you think you can fool me? You like her and…no, let me correct that statement, you LOVE her. More than you ever loved Kikyo. Oh, yes," she said, when she say Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I know about Kikyo. I know that you had feelings for her and she was the one who pinned you to a tree for 50 years. I also know that she died soon after pinning you.

"Then came Kagome, who released you from the tree and later stole your heart. You argue with her so you don't show your feelings. You'll never get her that way. Be kind to her but don't be a push over. Got it?" Inuyasha nodded.

"How do you know she feels the same way?" asked Inuyasha, no longer trying to hide his feelings. Aimi laughed.

"I can see into people's love lifes and besides…" she pulled his ear toward her mouth. "She told me so." She could see that if Inuyasha had a tail, he would be waging it.

"You two are made for each other." She face turned sour. "And not her and that mangy wolf." Her hand touched her neck were Koga's handprint showed clear as day.

"I wasn't suppose to use up so much power and sucking out his life force used up so much energy. I…I didn't mean to kill him. It…it just happened. I…," Inuyasha put a finger to his lips.

"It wasn't your fault. It…" Aimi put a finger to his lips. She removed his hand from her mouth and whispered, "Five seconds," and then Inuyasha heard Kagome scream.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** Finally, my hair is back to normal.

**Inuyasha: **Why did you make me such a push over?

**Kagome:** I thought you were really sweet.

**Inuyasha: **(Blushing) Really?

**Kagome:** (blushing) Really.

(Lovey sticks her head between Inuyasha's and Kagome)

**Lovey: **Hinata look. I think I hear wedding bells.

**Me: **(laughing) Yeah, and little hanyou babies too.

(Inuyasha and Kagome look away from each other, blushing even redder. Dramay picks up the phone and dials after a minute of muttering she specks clearly.)

**Dramay:** yeah and know they are blushing like crazy… I you don't believe me come see for yourself. (hangs up phone)

**Me:** who did you call?

**Dramay: **Koga.

**Everyone:** KOGA!?! (I grab an army helmet from under the desk. I place it on my head.)

**Me:** I knew this day would come. (Pushes button under desk. The whole house became platted with metal.) Everyone, we have been preparing for this day. Everyone take cover and prepare for battle. Muses, you take the roof. Sango, Miroku, you take the first floor. Inuyasha, Kagome, you take the basement. Kilala you stay here. Shippo hid with Zach under the bed.

**Kagome: **What are you going to do?

**Me: **I'm going to stand out front and stop him at all cost.

**Miroku:** Wow, you're really brave. (hand stretching toward my butt. I hit him on the head with my giant pencil, whitch I just pulled out of my closet.)

**Me:** not now, monk. It is time for war. (Everyone walks out of the room except Shippo and Zach.)

**Shippo:** since Hinata's busy, I'll finish up. Don't forget to review and hopefully thing will calm down by next time. (house shakes. Shippo runs under the bed with Zach) I hope.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **Me:** (panting) ok, Koga is subdued thanks to the quick thinking of Kagome, when she sat Inuyasha right on Koga, when Inuyasha was above him. It slowed him down and we were able to nab him. And to think, during this intensive battle, Aimi was getting her nails done!

**Aimi:** Sooooorrry. They were having a special.

**Me: **it doesn't matter. Let's get on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha but I own this story and the new characters.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9

When Kagome walked off with the stranger, she thought she was going to have good clean fun. (A/N: Someone has to a matchmaking party before.) She was very, very wrong. First thing he did was lead her into a very dark room in a very dingy house. Next thing, Kagome knew, the man dropped to the floor. Kagome rushed toward the man, grapping his wrist to feel a pulse. He had none.

"Kagura," she whispered, trying to move toward the doorway. Her back hit something hard. She turned and her chocolate brown eyes hit blood red ones. She screamed before Naraku's hand covered her mouth.

Inuyasha rushed toward Kagome's smell and scream. As her scent grew stronger, Inuyasha smelled her scent mingled with the horrible scent of Naraku. Inuyasha's heart began to race. _He couldn't be here. He couldn't._

When he arrived to where he heard Kagome scream, he saw no one but the dead body of a man. Though he saw nothing he smelled much. Kagome's scent mingled with the putrid scents of Naraku and Kagura, tears, blood, and burned cloth. There was also a familiar scent, one that he despised almost as much as Naraku's. the smell of dirt, blood and wet fur. Koga.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **Sorry it is so short. My writer's block is back.

**Inuyasha:** What!?! Ok someone get a hammer, we need to break the block.

**Me: **Inuyasha? What are you doing in my room? You are suppose to be watching Koga. It's your turn and my room is on the second floor. Koga's in the basement.

**Inuyasha:** right about that…

**Me: **don't tell me he escaped.

**Inuyasha: **ok I won't tell you…

**Me: **good

**Inuyasha:** Dramay will

**Me:** so you're telling me that Koga is running amok in my house!

**Actiony:** not anymore. He was about two minutes ago then he grabbed Kagome and Zach.

**Inuyasha:** he took Kagome!?!

**Me: **he took my baby!?! (runs to closet and pulls out a horse) Alright people we are going to rescue my baby!

**Inuyasha:** and Kagome!

**Me: **right her too. Inuyasha you lead since you let them escape and you can smiff them out. Charge!

**Shippo:** since everyone is gone, I'll finish up again. Remember to read and review and tell your friends.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: **Shippo:** ok everyone's not back yet so I'll start the story.

Her disclaimer: she does not own us but she owns her new characters.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 10

"Koga? Alive? How?" questioned Miroku. Everyone had heard Kagome scream and rushed to investigate. Inuyasha had told everyone what he had smelled and he was equally confused. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I thought you said he was dead flea!" shouted Inuyasha.

"He was! The only way he could still be alive is if…if…oh no."

"Oh, no, what?"

"Has anyone seen Aimi…**KISS** lord Inuyasha?" Everyone shook their heads. Myouga looked at Inuyasha. He backed away.

"Hey, she hasn't kissed me. Why would she? Does she…, you know?" Everyone looked at Myouga, laughed.

"What's so funny flea?" asked Inuyasha, menencingly.

"You thought…she…ha ha ha!" Myouga was practically bursting with laughter. "She loves you as a brother milord, nothing more. She was suppose to kiss you to give you Koga's life force, so you could be with Kagome. That's her job. But since she didn't, Koga's life force returned to his body, his memories too and… oh no." the flea looked around still saying, "oh no!"

"What is it?" asked Shippo. The flea was panicking. He was looking in very direction possible.

He finally wheezed out, "where is Aimi?" Everyone looked around to see the matchmaker not in their mist. Everyone shrugged. The flea was breathing very quickly. "Well go find her. We'll meet back here in an hour."

The group scattered. They looked high and low, trying to find clues to where the girl had gone. At the end of the hour, they regrouped claming to have found nothing.

"Where's Shippo?" asked Sango, seeing that the little fox kit was not among them.

"Guy, over here," shouted Shippo at the far end of the room. They all walked over.

Shippo was crouching low and pointing at something shiny on the ground. As everyone examined it, they realized that it was Aimi's headpiece.

"The jewel shard is missing," Sango realized. She was about to pick it up when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. He sniffed the accessory and growled.

"Koga."

When Kagome opened her eyes, she expected to see Naraku's red eyes looking into her's but instead her chocolate brown eyes met electric blue ones.

"Koga!" She backed away from the supposal dead man. "You're…You're…You're…"

"Alive?" Koga laughed. "Surprised Kagome? Did you really think a mere human could kill me?"

"But you had no pulse and…and…"

"And WHAT!?!" shouted Koga. He grabbed Kagome's hands. "True love can not be broken."

"But I…" Kagome tried to speak when a voice overlapped hers.

"But she's not your true love." Kagome looked around to see Aimi, tied and bleeding most of her clothes were either torn or striped away. (A/N: **Shippo:** 'Notice you perverted boys I said most, not all.' Wow, she thinks of everything.) Her eyes were clouded and her hair was dull from being pulled around by it.

"Aimi!" Kagome pulled her hands out of Koga's and rushed toward her friend. "Aimi, what happened to you," asked Kagome was she began to untie the girl's bonds.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I tried to stop them, the he," she motioned to Koga, "ambushed me. I think he destroyed the red eyed man and woman. Then he grabbed you and I blacked out." She began to cry.

"When I wake up, the first thing he does is try to force me to change your true love. I refused. He hurt me more."

"More?"

"He punted me around like a football for a little but Kagome," Aimi's eyes became bright. "It's almost sunrise and your real true love is on the way."

"Who is my true love?" asked Kagome, untying the last knot.

"Who do you think?" asked Aimi, with a small smile. Realization hit Kagome. She stood and turned to look at Koga. She slowly walked toward him, swaying her hips sexually in the process. (A/N: **Shippo:** 'ok boys, you can cat call' wow she does think of everything.) Unknown to her or Koga, but known to Aimi, a pair of amber eyes were watching.

"Kagome," smiled Koga. "You finally realized that you should be my mate." Kagome leaned up against Koga's hard chest, her face only an inch away from his. Slowly she walked her fingers up his chest.

"Koga, you know," her face was only a half an inch away now, "you are such a…" her hand slapped Koga's face, hard. "**BASTERD**!" Koga grabbed her wrist.

"Why you…"

"If you put on finger on my mate," came a venomous voice from the doorway, "I'll kill you." Koga, Kagome and Aimi turned their heads toward the door, to see a full demon, Inuyasha.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Shippo: **wow! That was really good.

**Me:** we're back!

**Shippo: **yay! How did it go?

**Me: ** good. We got back Zach and Kagome at lease.

**Inuyasha: **thanks to…

**Me: **(sigh in bored voice) thanks to the all powerful Inuyasha, all bow before him.

(Sees computer on)

**Me:** Shippo, did you run my story? (Shippo nodded) Good boy! (Looks at everyone else) Why can't you be more like him? Ok don't forget to review and tell your friends.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **Me: **ok my house is now a Koga free so we can all chill. And I would like to thank Shippo for running my story while I was gone.

**Inuyasha: **hey!

**Me: **(sigh) and I would like to thank Inuyasha for saving us all blah, blah, blah. Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 11

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. _Not again_.

"My mate," growled Inuyasha advancing on Koga. _Where is his __Tetsuaiga? _Kagome thought. She hated when he was like this. He was not Inuyasha. Not the Inuyasha she fell in love with.

"No, she's my mate," shouted Koga, pushing Kagome behind him. He had to admit to himself that he was scared. "What are going to do about it, mutt?" Inuyasha pounced. He and Koga fought like to wild animal's over a mate. They scratched, bit and who knew what else.

"Koga, Inuyasha, no!" Kagome tried to advance, to stop the fight before her, but a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to see, Aimi. She was hardly standing and she was breathing heavily but still she managed it.

"No," she panted. "It's almost sunrise. I will help. But you find jewel shard. I need it." Kagome nodded and looked around the room. Then she saw it. It was in Koga's right wrist, the wrist that was casing the most damage to Inuyasha.

Kagome pointed and Aimi nodded. Aimi retreated toward the wall, where the first rays of sun were streaming through the window. Slowly, her eyes turned emerald green, her claws, fangs and ears returned along with her silver tips.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's sword, it's outside. Get it. Fast!"

At the sound of her voice, Koga and Inuyasha, stopped fighting and turned.

Koga's eyes grew wide. "No you can't be. You're a human…n…no a half demon. You just can't be." He was in udder shock.

Aimi wore stone armor, instead of her tattered kimono. She had a flame sword in one hand and an ice shield in the other. She scowled at the demon who made her life hell, even for a few short hours.

"I am. I am Aimi, Warrior of the Mist, and you would do well not to forget it, you mangy wolf."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Aimi:** yeah! I get to kick butt!

**Inuyasha:** right

**Me:** do you mind I'm reading the new chapter of _Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style_ by my favorite person in the world, Shining Diamond. Ok people don't forget to review and tell your friends. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: **Me: **ok. Inuyasha and the others are sleeping. So I'll just go into the story, shall I. (Tugs at Inuyasha's ears) ohhh, he so cute when he's asleep.

Disclaimer: I don't inuyasha

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 12

"She's the Warrior of the Mist?" Sango was in shock. She, Miroku, Shippo and Myouga were traveling on Kilala, in the same direction Inuyasha had gone.

Myouga looked grave. He was telling these people Aimi's deepest, darkest secrets but he felt they had a right to know. This was the only way, he could save her.

"Yes, in the village, they call her the Voice of the Mist for the magical properties of her voice. It can help with your love life, heal wounds and many other things, all by the different song she sings. This is how she met her lover. He heard her singing, and for the first time, Aimi had fallen in love. Never before, had she felt so strongly toward someone, no even Lord Inuyasha, who was like the brother she never had."

"Was he a demon?" asked Shippo, not very interested in the story.

"Yes, a strong FOX demon," said Myouga, putting a strong enthuse on the word fox. Shippo sat up a little straighter. "They were soon insatiable but because of Aimi's beauty, another wanted to win her heart."

"Is it just me or does this sound familiar?" asked Miroku.

"It sound's like Inuyasha's old love life," said Sango.

"Anyway," said Myouga, interrupting there conversation. "The rival lover attacked the fox demon and almost destroyed him but Aimi turned into the all powerful Warrior of the Mist and almost destroyed him but she spared his life, if he went back from where he came from."

"Where did he come from?" asked Miroku.

"The continent," said Myouga. "Aimi's lover took the demon back to his homeland but before he did, he gave her, her headpiece as a tocken of his love and his promise to return.

"Aimi waited but he did not return."

"Was he killed?" asked Shippo, finally interested in the story.

"Aimi thinks he is. The rival lover returned on her lover's ship, saying he was lost at sea and that he had asked him to return to take care of her. But this is not true. The continental demon tried to kill her lover and thought he had succeeded but he is alive and on his way home."

"What happened when Aimi, heard the lie?" asked Sango.

"She was heart-broken. She stopped taking care of herself and slaked on her duties. She refused the other demon's love and told him to return to his homeland for she did not want his help. She could take care of herself but I visit Aimi often when…"

"When you ran away from danger?" smirked Sango.

"When lord Inuyasha is recluse, and every time I do she is weaker and weaker. If she is pressured into the Warrior stage she may die."

"But when people talk about the Warrior of the Mist, they describe a full MALE dog demon."

"Yes, that is to hide her identity," said Myouga. "If everyone knew it was her, then she would be killed. She was almost killed at birth. Demon slayers destroyed her parents and overlooked her during the killing. Luckily, m'lord's mother found her and took her in. But when Aimi was able to walk, talk and fend for herself, she thanked m'lord's mother and milord for housing her and then she left. That was the last time milord saw her until now."

"Is that why the earth is trying to take her?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, I believe that the earth wants her for her beauty, strength and power."

"What about the jewel?" interrogated Sango. "You haven't even mentioned that."

"Well, Aimi received it very resently," said Myouga. "One time I showed up and she had it on her headpiece and she wouldn't tell me where she got it. I believe she put it on there to show her inner sadness. But she does need the jewel."

"Why?" asked Sango, afraid of the answer.

Myouga sighed. "I am afraid it is to keep her already broken heart from dieing."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **short chapter, yes but critical. Everyone is still asleep so please review and tell your friends. (Tugs on Inuyasha's ears again.) They're still so cute!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: **Me:** ok, everyone's awake now.

**Inuyasha:** why do my ears hurt?

**Me: **uhhh… on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (looks around and whispered) but I wish I owned his ears.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 13

Kagome grabbed the Tetsuaiga and rushed back into the room. There she saw Inuyasha and Koga staring at Aimi, who was dressed as a warrior.

_Inuyasha!_ she thought as she rushed forward.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted. As he turned, Kagome threw the Tetsuaiga, which he caught and slowly turned back into his old, half demon, self.

"Inuyasha," she rushed to Inuyasha, hugging him around the neck and kissing him.

At first, Inuyasha was surprised but he gradually eased into the kiss. He nibbled her bottom lip for entrance, which she gladly. She had never felt such pleasure, such joy. She was finally, in Inuyasha's arms.

Koga growled and began to advance but a great wall of fire stopped him.

"You do not deserve Kagome's love," Aimi said, menace in her voice. "You don't deserve her love."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Koga, laughing. Aimi smiled.

"I'll just change your destiny." A powerful wind rose and Koga was slammed against the wall. The wall chained him there.

"I will give you two chooses," said Aimi, stepping forward. "I could take your life force again, or you will give me my jewel that is in your wrist, leave Kagome and Inuyasha alone. And allow me to change your true love so you will not be lonely and you would be with someone who truly loves you."

Before Koga could answer, an arrow shot toward her. It hit her right side, penetrating her stone armor. She clutched her wound, to see a man, bow raised, standing on the open window. Her eyes widened.

"No. Not You!"

The fire wall went out, Koga fell to the ground and Aimi began to fall apart. Her sword went out, her shield melted and her armor crumbled into dirt.

Hearing Aimi's words, Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and looked at the window.

"What is it?" asked Kagome, as Inuyasha pulled her protectively toward his chest, protectively.

"Snake demon," he growled, in a low voice. "From the continent."

"Inuyasha!" Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, and surprisingly Myouga, came rushing through the door. They stopped to stare at the scene in front of them.

Kagome pulled to Inuyasha's chest, Koga on the floor, rubbing his head, and Aimi, backing into the wall, staring at the continental snake demon in the window, with his bow raised.

"Is that…" Sango started. Myouga nodded.

"Yes, that is Sokarayo, Aimi's rival lover."

"Wounderful to sssssee you again, Aimi," he hissed, forked tongue protruding from his mouth.

"Wh…what do you want Sokarayo?" asked Aimi, cowering in a corner.

"I have come for you, of courssse ."

"I told you, I would never…"

"Never go with me. You love HIM." Tears began to fall from Aimi's emerald eyes. "But he'sss dead. You know that. I know that. We both know that. Ssso, why don't you be my mate?"

"Because I don't love you!" she yelled, tears falling from her eyes. "I love him. I always will love him."

"But if he had loved you, he would not have died. He would have sssurvived for you. He obviously doesss not love you."

"I don't care," said Aimi, trying hard to remain conscience. "I will love him always, just like Kagome will love Inuyasha or like Sango will love Miroku. They will love each other always.

"If I could, I would follow him to the ends of the earth but I can't. I have a job to do that I have been slacking. But dead or alive I will love him, and only him. I will be fateful to him. But you," she looked at Sokarayo with disgust. "No one could love you and no one ever will. You are too black hearted and you only look for someone with beauty and power. No one could ever love you."

"SSSSILENCCCCE!" hissed Sokarayo, his eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you ssspeck to me in sssuch a way?"

Aimi tried to make herself as small as possible.

"How dare you. You know you will never sssee your lover again and you ssstill deny me? You shall regret the day you were born!!!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** yuck. I hate snakes. That is why he's my bad guy.

**Inuyasha:** a continental snake demon? What so bad about that?

**Me: ** acid tongue, poisonous fangs, poisonous skin and a bunch of other stuff.

**Aimi:** sounds scary

**Me: **it is

**Inuyasha: ** he doesn't sound so tough

**Me: **(rolls eyes) right so stay tuned and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: **Me: **ok, last time I wrote, Aimi and I were talking about how scary my bad guy, is and Inuyasha said he didn't sound tough. Well we'll see if he's right.

**Sango: **I bet five bucks that Inuyasha is right.

**Me:** you're on. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I will soon own five bucks.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 14

Sokarayo jumped down from the window, dropping his bow. Slowly, he when into his true form. His body elongated, his head became triangular. Slowly his arms and legs retracted into his body. He became a giant snake. Black diamonds were patterned down his back and his eyes were scarlet.

Sokarayo coiled himself around Aimi and squeezed tight. He was so large that he could coil himself around her six times and still had extra.

Aimi struggled but couldn't free, herself. Only a minute of struggling, before Aimi finally passed out from lack of air and Sokarayo's poisonous skin.

Inuyasha growled. What was he to do? He could save Aimi and let Kagome lose trust in him and let Koga take her or he could protect Kagome and have someone who was like was like a sister to him die.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha. She could tell he was fighting with himself. She looked at Aimi, who was still unconscious and she was loosing her normal skin color and turning a dangerous green color. Kagome knew what she had to do, though she did not want to do it, it was the right thing.

Inuyasha suddenly felt something pushing at his chest. He looked down to see Kagome pushing away from him. Instinctively, he held her tighter and closer. When she looked up her face was tearful. At first he was frightened, worried about what he had done wrong.

She kissed Inuyasha, briefly, and then pulled away. "Inuyasha, save Aimi," she whispered. "I'll be fine." She slipped out of Inuyasha's grip and began to walk toward the fray. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

Inuyasha had so many things he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to say but all that came out of his mouth was, "Who will protect you?" Kagome kissed him again, holding time a little longer.

When they broke apart, she motioned to the bow and arrows, lying on the floor. Kagome could protect herself with the bow. Though he hated to admit it, Aimi needed him more than Kagome did. Kagome could get the bow if Inuyasha distracted the snake.

Inuyasha nodded and he and Kagome sprung into action. They were soon feet away from their targets. Suddenly, Sakaryo turned his head to see Kagome sprinting toward his arrows. He smiled. Two dead maidens in one day, what a record.

Sakaryo opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

Suddenly, only, a few inches away from the bow, Kagome turned. She saw the acid tongue mere inches away and she could not dodge it.

Inuyasha saw the forked tongue about to impale his beloved. He knew he could reach her in time, but Aimi was a dark, sickly, shade of green, was also about to die. His heart was torn and he couldn't move, all he could do is yell, "Kagome!". He heard Kagome scream as the tongue was about to impale her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:** Me: **HAAAAAAAA! Someone stop the crazy snake!

**Miroku:** while they're fighting and she's being chocked, what are we doing.

**Me: **you'll have the read the next chappty! Review and stay tuned! Oh, and Sango, (Sango looks around) you owe me five bucks!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: **Me:** I'm rich! That tough snake bet made me 5 bucks!

**Kagome: **it's only 5 bucks.

**Me: **yes but I can get a double scoop ice cream with this. If I can get some more money we can all go out for ice cream! Oh, to my readers, I'm going to camp soon so I would be able to update for a while and school is starting soon AND my internet isn't working very well AND I have writer's block again. I'm surprised that I came up with this chapter! Ok on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I own my new characters.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 15

There was a flash of color and Kagome and the bow were gone. Everyone looked around to where they had gone, to see a very frightened Kagome, a bow in her hand, in a man's arms. He had the same figures as Shippo only he was older and had a longer tail.

"What are you doing?" he asked looking around the room at the stunned demons, half-demons and humans. "This bastard isn't going to kill himself, you know." Everyone came out of their trances and sprung into action.

Sokarayo hissed at the fox demon. "You, you're sssssupport to be dead."

The fox demon smiled, creaking his knuckles. "To bad for you, hum?" the fox demon turned to Inuyasha. "You help 'Kagome' you called her? I'll get Aimi."

"Wait how do you know…" Inuyasha shouted before he realized that the demon had already jumped into battle. Inuyasha growled and ran toward Kagome.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She looked at him. "Y…yes," she said. "Just a bit shaken. Who is that?" she asked motioning toward the demon helping inflict so many wounds on Sokarayo. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "But he seems to know Aimi." At that moment the fox demon had cut through Sokarayo, thus freeing Aimi.

Sokarayo hissed as the demon took his captive. "She'ssss mine!"

The fox demon scowled at Sokarayo. "If she was yours, then why were you squeezing her to death? Is that some mating ritual from the continent?"

Sokarayo hissed again. "She isss mine. I claimed her. Do you want her more, foxxxx?" (A/N: **Me:** sound familiar, Inuyasha? **Inuyasha:** shut up)

The demon looked down at the woman in his arms. Slowly her skin became less green, now that she was out of Sokarayo's poisonous skin. He set her on the ground, and turned back to the snake demon, hatred in his eyes. "Yes," he said, his voice venomous. "Yes, I do." He turned to Inuyasha. "Help me with this guy. Kagome, right?" Kagome nodded. "Protect, Aimi. Don't let anything happen to her." Kagome nodded.

He and Inuyasha jumped into the battle. Seeing opportunity, Koga raced toward Kagome and Kagome, too distracted by the battle to notice. But Koga never got to her, a great wall of stone stopped him.

"What the…?" Koga was confused. The bitch was out, how could her powers work? As Koga was trying to figure this out, Sokarayo's heart was torn out by the fox demon. Sokarayo hissed one last hiss then fell to the ground, on top of Koga. (A/N: **Me: **hahaha)

"Finally, that slithering bastard is out of my life," he said, holding Sokarayo's heart in his hand. Everyone turned to see Koga, crawling out from under Sokarayo's body.

"Who the heck does that bitch's power still work? She's out cold." At this statement, the fox demon ran towards Koga, pinning him to the wall.

"If I ever hear you call Aimi, that again," he growled, "I'll kill you. I'll tear your heart out like I did that snake bastard." He let Koga go and walked over to the girl on the ground. As he crouched down, she opened her eyes.

"Hideki? You're…you're alive."

The fox demon smiled at her. "I said I would return for you," he said as he lowered her face and kissed her.

"So this is Aimi's lover huh?" Sango said, smiling. Myouga nodded.

"Yes, this is Hideki, Aimi's lover and now savior." Sango put her hand in her pocket and pulled out Aimi's headpiece. She walked toward the kissing couple. She held up the headpiece.

"I believe this is yours."

Aimi stopped kissing Hideki, looked at Sango and smiled. "Thank you," she said, taking the headpiece from Sango.

Kagome walked over to Koga and somehow managed to pull Aimi's jewel out of his wrist. "And so is this," she said, turning her back on Koga.

"Hey!" shouted Koga, grapping Kagome's wrist that held the jewel shard. He brought her close to his face and whispered, "That's mine and if you don't give it back, you shall severely pay." Inuyasha and Hideki growled. _How dare he threaten a woman._ Thought Hideki.

Both Inuyasha and Hideki walked up to Koga, claws raised. Koga laughed. "You can't beat me mutt."

"He might," said Hideki, his teeth bared. "But what about him and me."

"You're just a wimpy fox and…"

"Wimpy fox, am I?" growled Hideki, his eyes were narrowed and an aura began to whirl around him.

"Uh no," said Myouga, shaking his head. "That wolf is going to get it now. He just called the Ruler of the South a wimpy fox. This is going to end badly."

"Ruler of the South? HE'S the Ruler of the South!?!" Shippo asked.

"Yes, his father and milord's father never fought over land, surprisingly. They were good friends and they got along. When Hideki's father died, Hideki was given the title. He had to prove himself first but still he was the right choose. Then, by accident, he came to the west and fell in love with Aimi and…well…you know the rest."

"Leave him be," said Aimi, who was now on her feet. "I gave you a chose before wolf and you still have not given be your answer, so I shall choose for you."

A white light surrounded Aimi. A white hand reached out and grabbed Koga's neck. A dark green light emerged from Koga.

"No!" he shouted. "Not again!" Aimi paid him no mind. The white hand, now holding Koga's life source returned to Aimi's body. Koga slumped on the floor, his hand releasing Kagome's wrist.

Aimi felt herself quickly falling into unconsciousness, she grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt and briefly kissed him. A dark green light passed from Aim's mouth to Inuyasha's. She smiled and fell into Hideki's arms.

Both he and Kagome looked around and said at the same time, "Does anyone mine explaining what's going on?" Everyone laughed and Myouga began to explain.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** ok, so that's the chapter and I hope to write more soon.

**Inuyasha:** sooo, is Koga gone for good?

**Kagome:** Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha:** what?

**Me: **(laugh) yes he's gone for good. Editor isn't here so I can do whatever I want. Yeah!!

**Sango:** Why did you kill him?

**Me:** because he stole my star and my baby!

**Kagome: **yeah but that was a long time ago.

**Me:** SOOO!?! I hold a grudge.

**Scary:** it's true

**Me: **so anyway, please review and tell your friends and I could use some ideas for the next couple of chapters. Now, I'm getting ice cream with my bet winnings. (Holds up a big bag of money) (To muses and characters) later losers!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: **Me:** ohhhhh. Stomach ache. Too. Much. Ice cream.

**Kagome:** since Hinata has a stomach ache, I'll start the story.

Disclaimer: she does not own us but she does own the new characters and the song in this story isn't her's either.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 16

Everyone returned to the forest. When Aimi woke up, she stayed close to Hideki's side.

As the days went on, Aimi, began to become stronger and gained more color in her skin. By the last quarter moon, she was back to her old, healthy self.

One more, Kagome tried to give Aimi back her shard but Aimi just pushed it away.

"I know this is why you came to the forest," she said. "You need it more than I do."

"But what about your heart?" asked Shippo. "Myouga said that you needed it to keep your heart from breaking."

"I don't need it anymore. Hideki's back and I'm happier than ever." Hideki wrapped his arms tighter around the girl. "Enough about me, what about you Kagome? How are you and Inuyasha doing? I remember a little…um…kiss during our little adventure." Kagome blushed but her expression was sad.

"He's been avoiding me," she whispered.

"He's **WHAT**!" Aimi jumped out of Hideki's arms. She began rolling up the sleeves of her kimono. "I think I need to knock some since into that 'brother' of mine." Before she could walk off, Hideki grabbed her around the waist, and began to whisper something in her ear. Aimi smiled and nodded. "I think I like your idea better," she said, tapping Hideki on the nose. She turned to Kagome. "In one hour, you and Inuyasha come back here, ALONE, and leave the rest to me." Kagome nodded and she and Shippo let the clearing.

One hour later, Kagome was giggling as she pulled Inuyasha into a clearing. She plopped down on the grass, looking up at the sky. Inuyasha lay down beside her.

"Ok, now, will you tell me why you dragged all over this forest?"

Kagome giggled. "To tell you the truth, I just felt like it." Both looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah, beautiful." Inuyasha looked over at the beautiful girl beside him. Her raven hair was sprawled out all over the ground.

A moment later, a flute was heard and a beautiful voice was singing to it.

"**In the moonlight**

**I felt your heart**

**Quiver like a **

**Bowstring's pulse**

**In the moon's mere light**

**You looked at me**

**Nobody knows your heart**

The sun was now gone from the sky and a crescent moon hung low. Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha looking at her, something in his eyes that were never there before.

**When the sun is gone**

**I see you**

**Beautiful and haunting**

**But cold**

**Like the blade of a knife**

**So sharp, so sweet**

**Nobody knows your heart**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. In the moonlight she looked so much like an angel. Her hair and eyes were shining in the moonlight. How could he have ever compared her to Kikyo? She was so different and so much more beautiful.

**All of your sorrow**

**Grief and pain**

**Locked away**

**In the forest of the night**

**Your secret heart**

**Belongs to the world**

**Of the things**

**That sigh in the dark**

**Or the things**

**That cry in the dark…"** the song repeated and began to soften as well did the flute. Kagome sat up and turn away from Inuyasha, so he could not see her blush. Inuyasha too, stood up.

"Kagome?" Kagome continued to look away. "Kagome, look at me." He could smell her tears. He reached for her hand but before he could grab it, she stood up. She began to walk away. Inuyasha stood.

How stupid was she? How could she let herself get into this position?

As she began to walk out of the clearing, a hand grabbed her own and spun her around, into Inuyasha's hard chest. She looked into Inuyasha's amber eyes. With a clawed hand, he wiped away her tears. A soft breeze blew, blowing their hair. They both looked up at the sky to see no cloud in sight. The moon shone so brightly that it illuminated the forest horizon but not bright enough to out shine the stars, which twinkled above the two lovers.

The breeze blew again. Inuyasha wrapped his left arm around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He tilted Kagome's head upwards and lowered his face to hers. When their lips touched, their hearts exploded with happiness. There were fireworks and magic in this one kiss.

The breeze blew again but neither of the lovers noticed. Inuyasha nibbled Kagome's lower lip, begging for entrance. When she gave it to him, he explored her mouth. Kagome moaned, and smiled against the kiss. Their first kiss was nice and it was nothing like this one. This one, she knew, she would remember forever, even when she was old and shriveled. This one was sweet, passionate and full of love. She could tell, by Inuyasha's kiss, that he cared for her.

They would have stayed like that forever, and they wanted too, but they were human. They broke apart, taking in air. Neither noticed that, the flute had stopped playing and they voice had stopped singing. They still heard the music in their heads.

Kagome shivered and buried her head in Inuyasha's chest. "So…tired," she muttered. Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile and walked over the nearest tree. He sat down, pulling Kagome onto his lap. She clutched his shirt, burying he head deeper into Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms protectively around her. He lowered his head, taking in Kagome's sweet scent.

"Inuyasha…"

"hum…"

"I love you…"

Inuyasha smiled. "I love you too." And with that said, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the treetops above them, Aimi and Hideki looked down at the lovers. Aimi crawled into Hideki's arms. In his hand was a flute, which he set down beside him.

"It's about time," whispered Aimi. "What took them so long?"

Hideki shrugged. "Don't know," he said, wrapping his arms around his love. "At lease, they are together."

"At lease," sighed Aimi, a sad look coming over her face. "But there are many more obstacles ahead for both of them. They need to overcome them to be together. They still have…" she yawned, not even finishing her sentence, she fell asleep in her love's arm.

"Good night, my love," whispered Hideki, kissing her on the top of her head before drifting off asleep himself.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **ok, this is a great chapter. And get this, I haven't even had my first kiss yet and I can still describe it thanks to my romance muse, Lovey.

(Everyone claps)

**Lovey: **thank you, thank you.

**Me:** would you like to do the honors of signing off?

**Lovey:** I would be honored. Remember to review and please tell your friends. She you next time. (blows kisses)

**Inuyasha:** what is she doing?

**Kagome:** she's sending kisses. I'll explain it later.

**Inuyasha:** (Pulls Kagome closer to him) ok

**Me:** HEY! NO, I repeat NO, PDA in my room, my mom will kill me and all of you!

**Inuyasha:** what's PDA?

**Me: P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection.

**Inuyasha: **oh… (looks sad)

**Me:** (sigh) if you want to, you can do it in the basement only don't get caught ok?

**Inuyasha:** (looks happier) ok


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: **Me:** ok, I've been away at camp and on vacation where there is no internet so I'm updating as fast as I can. DON"T RUSH ME PEOPLE!

**Inuyasha:** rush.

**Me:** shut up Inuyasha, or I will take this video that I have of you and Kagome having lots of 'fun' in my basement, put it on the internet, show it to Koga and Kikyo, AND make you sleep out side in the rain. Don't mess with me. I am a mean, lean, blackmailing machine. (Inuyasha cowers in corner.)

**Kagome: **(whispers) are you really going to blackmail him?

**Me: **(shakes head) on with the story!

Disclaimer: I. no. own. Inuyasha. I. Own. New. Characters. Only.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 17

The sun rose over the horizon, waking a stirring Kagome from her slumber. She shivered as a slit breeze blew. As she tried to get up, she was pulled back down. She stiffened as she felt something nuzzle her neck.

"Don't go," muttered a voice. Kagome relaxed and smiled. She turned in Inuyasha's lap so she was looking at him. Kagome gently captured the half demon's lips.

"Who says I'm going anywhere?" she asked, breaking the kiss, placing her forehead on Inuyasha's. Inuyasha smiled, showing his fangs. He wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome's waist, drawing her closer to him. He kissed her passionately and though she was kissing back just as passionately, Inuyasha could feel the girl shivering in his arms. Releasing Kagome for a moment, Inuyasha took off his fire rat robe and flung it over Kagome's shoulders.

"Better?" Kagome nodded, curling up in Inuyasha's lap again. "Good." He kissed the top of Kagome's head, wrapping his arms tighter around her. He buried his face in her raven hair, taking in her sweet scent, the scent he thought once was Kikyo's. Now he knew that Kagome's scent was much sweeter, much more beautiful then the dead priestess's. Kagome's scent was, in one word, perfect.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome even closer to him, not wanting to let go. He could hear her steady heartbeat that, for some reason, made him feel calm. Kagome snuggled closer into his hard chest again, her eyes closed.

"Inuyasha?" he looked down at her. "Did we DO, anything last night?"

Inuyasha stared down at her. "Well, um, we did do some things, like, um, kiss and um…"

"No. I mean did we **DO **anything last night that has to do with us being, um, naked?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as realization hit him. He shook his head. "No. If we did you would still be naked."

Kagome looked down and giggled. Inuyasha's heart leapt and he smiled. He loved to hear her laugh. Kagome closed her eyes again.

"You're right," she whispered, sighing slightly. Suddenly, the sounds of feet were heard. Inuyasha rose to his feet, pulling up Kagome as well. With one hand still tightly wrapped around Kagome's waist, Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga with his other hand, taking a defective position to protect Kagome. It was only Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Kilala. All of them were out of breath and doubled over. Both Inuyasha and Kagome let out a sigh. Behind them there was a soft flump. Everyone looked to see Aimi and Hideki jumping down from a nearby tree, yawning.

"What's all the commotion?" yawned Aimi, stretching her slender arms above her head.

"I was just about to ask," said Inuyasha, looking at his out of breath friends.

"Naraku…knows…" panted Sango, her hands on her knees. "He…knows…Inu…yasha's…secret…about…his…hu…man…night… He…is…he is…co…coming."

Everyone stared at Inuyasha, who's eyes were wide. "How?"

"Kagura," panted Miroku, his hand on his heart. Everyone just stood there, waiting for someone to come up with a suggestion.

"I could always make a sanctuary for him," said Aimi. "I can hide it from Naraku until Inuyasha gets his powers back. Now, Inuyasha," she took the scroll Hideki handed to her, along with a writing brush. "What would you like your sanctuary to look like?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"What do you what your sanctuary to look like? What does it have in it? Anything special? Would you like to have someone with you? I can only protect two though, since this is a sanctuary. Think wisely, for when 24 hours is up, it will be permanent."

"Ah, I can't think of anything."

"Good, my favorite answer. Now, I get to do whatever I want. Just pick who you want to stay with you and me and Hideki will do the rest."

Inuyasha looked around at all of his friends. It was obvious who he wanted to take into his sanctuary. "Kagome."

"Good choice," smiled Aimi. "Now everyone go away."

The sun was setting on the horizon when Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the clearing together. When they arrived, they saw nothing had changed. There were no stone walls or anything. Then out of no where Aimi appeared.

"Welcome to the 'Human Inuyasha Sanctuary'. Do you have a reservation?"

"Reservation? What, the hell are you talking about? You told us to come here!"

"Name?" asked Aimi, looking down her scroll.

"You know what my name is!"

"Ah, Inuyasha, there you are. I see you have a reservation for two. I suppose this young lady, is the other one?"

"Of course! Who else would she be?"

"It is nice to have you here and enjoy your stay at the sanctuary." Aimi snapped her fingers and an entire scene emerged before their eyes. No longer was it an empty clearing but there was a flowing stream ending at a small lake. A rock cliff was there, heading up higher then the trees. Near the lake there was a small hot spring, large enough for two. There was even a small hut. Aimi led them to the hut and showed them inside. In the center of the room, there was a fire pit and around the fire pit was tons of food. Aimi led them to a room of this one, where there was a bed. **A** bed.

"Enjoy your stay," Aimi smiled and rushed out of the room and out of the sanctuary's boundaries. She snapped her fingers again and the invisible walls that counseled it and kept Inuyasha and Kagome in, arose.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was trying to get past this invisible wall. "Aimi, damn it," he shouted. "Let me out now!"

"They can't hear you Inuyasha," sighed Kagome. "These walls were meant to keep us safe so it's sound-proof." She looked to the ground sadly as tears began to flow from her eyes. "I guess it must suck. You, being stuck in here with me."

Inuyasha smelled the salt of her tears and rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist from behind. He leaned his head over her shoulder and began to lick her tears away.

Kagome's heart skipped. Having Inuyasha lick her make her heart beat faster and made her stomach flutter.

Inuyasha leaned his head toward Kagome's ear and whispered: "Kagome, out of everyone in the world to be stuck in here with, I would want it to be you."

"Me? Not Kikyo?"

"Not Kikyo, you." Inuyasha kissed her neck. Kagome smiled and whispered: "Glad to hear it." At that moment, the sun left the sky. Inuyasha's dog ears resided into his head and human ones appeared on the side of his head. His nails and teeth shortened. His eyes turned from amber to dark brown while his hair changed from silver to raven black.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome leaned forward so her forehead was touching his. Their hair touched and Inuyasha realized that their hair exactly the same shade.

"Shall we begin our evening?" asked Kagome, her eyes sparkling. Inuyasha closed his eyes and lead forward and…landed face first in the dirt. He heard Kagome laughing. He lifted his head to see Kagome running toward the cliff that Aimi had created. He got to his feet, smiling, and ran after her. If he had his demon power, he could have caught her easy but he was human know so he had human speed. But even so, he over took Kagome, dragging her to the ground and began tickle her abdomen.

"Inu…Inuyasha! Pl…please st…stop!" she said between laughs. He stopped but he did not pick himself off her. He stared into her eyes, leaning toward her. When their lips were just a centimeter apart, Kagome pointed up at the sky.

"Look!" Inuyasha looked up to see every star in the sky. He picked himself up off her and stood up. Kagome too, stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Look Inuyasha, shooting stars!" Inuyasha came up behind her.

"Yeah, they are beautiful." Kagome turned her head slightly to look at Inuyasha in the corner of her eye. In a swift movement, Kagome moved past him and began to walk down the cliff. Just as swiftly, Inuyasha followed.

No matter how many times Inuyasha called Kagome's name, she did not answer or even acknowledged that she heard him. Soon they both reached the lake that was lit by fireflies.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. She ignored him again. That was the last straw for Inuyasha. He ran around Kagome and stopped in front of her, blocking her path. "What, the hell, is your problem?" he shouted. "If I call your name then at lease answer me." Kagome looked down at the ground and began to turn away but Inuyasha grabbed the girl's wrist. "Not this time, woman," he snarled.

"Inuyasha…please…" whispered Kagome, trying to free her wrist.

"Not until I get some answers," snarled Inuyasha. "Why do you keep avoiding me all of the sudden?" He hung his head. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Kagome looked at him straight in the face. "I could never be ashamed of you Inuyasha."

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?" asked Inuyasha, lifting his head a little.

"This…this is just too good to be true. I…I just don't want to get my heart broken again," she said quietly but loud enough for Inuyasha to hear with his human ears.

"Who broke your heart?" asked Inuyasha, making a mental note to kill whoever the person was that broke his Kagome's heart.

"You…several times. All though times you ran off after Kikyo. Although times you embraced her and…and kissed her, I felt like I was just her replacement and that tore my heart apart. I…I keep thinking this is all a dream and…and I'll wake up and Kikyo will still be alive and…and you go running after her and never come back to me because you went to hell with her, leaving me alone." She turned her face away, trying to hide her tears.

Inuyasha placed a hand on her cheek, turning her head so she was looking at him again. With the hand that was not holding the girl's wrist, he wiped away her tears. "This isn't a dream," he whispered, placing his hand on her cheek, rubbing it gently. "Kikyo's dead. I'm not going to hell with her. I'm staying here with you, Kagome."

No one spoke for a moment. More fireflies flickered around them eliminating the lake. Inuyasha's hand was on Kagome's cheek. Slowly, with his hand on her cheek and wrist, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him. A slit mist formed over the lake, creating a mysterious and romantic affect. Inuyasha took the hand, which was holding Kagome's wrist, and let go. With his hand, that was rubbing Kagome's cheek, he gently grabbed her chin, so she couldn't look away, like she wanted to though. She was captured by his brown eyes, like she was when his eyes were amber, daring not to blink or look away. Inuyasha leaned forward, capturing her soft lips. Kagome kissed back and in this kiss, she realized that Inuyasha wasn't going to leave her.

When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes. A small smile crossed Kagome's face. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, leaning her head against his chest. Inuyasha wrapped her arms around Kagome's tiny frame, placing his cheek on top of her head. He was glad that he wasn't in his half-demon form. If he was, his demon side would be trying to take over to make this fragile girl his. He would have to warn her, but now was not the time.

Kagome broke away from the embrace and walked to the edge of the lake, taking off her socks and shoes. Inuyasha followed her and, from behind, wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. Kagome smiled, and placed her hand on top of Inuyasha's hand that was wrapped around her waist. Both had their eyes closed and Kagome could tell that Inuyasha was trying to take in her scent with his human nose.

"I miss it," he whispered.

Kagome smiled, her eyes still closed. "When the sun comes up, you can take it in."

"How much longer is that?"

"A few hours."

Inuyasha grunted but in a voice that was soft and caring, he said: "If I can hold you, like this, then I can wait."

Kagome, still smiling, leaned into Inuyasha. "Just hold me, Inuyasha," she whispered. "Hold me and never let go."

Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "I don't plan to let go."

In the treetops, Aimi was sitting in a tree, watching Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Pretty pathetic," she said to herself.

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping," said a voice behind her. She turned her head to see Hideki standing on the same branch as she, with his arms crossed but a smile on his face.

"I made this place, I have the right to eavesdrop. Besides, I need to make sure that the protection stays up."

Hideki sat down next to her. "So making this sanctuary more romantic then it already is, is making sure that they stay safe?"

Aimi gave her lover a little shove. "Very funny. Romance is my thing. I'm a matchmaker after all. Besides, these two are a match made in heaven, they are just a little shy to make it work so I have too. How are things back at the village?"

"Naraku's there but when he could find a half demon or human Inuyasha, he left. He did leave them a warning though. 'As soon as I find you, prepare to give me the jewel.'"

Aimi shook her head. "He's not getting the jewel if we can help it but for now, let's let them enjoy their sanctuary." And with a smile, she waved her hand creating a breeze.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** ok, please send me some ideas or I won't update. So please, please, **PLEASE** send me some ideas. Wither it is for the battle with Naraku, more romantic stuff for before or after the battle with Naraku, doesn't matter to me. Even send me some advice for writer's block. So please review.

**Inuyasha:** wow, you're stressed.

**Me:** you think? School starts in less then a week. I need to do my chores, write for my other stories and clean up after Zach and you. Why can't you use the toilet like everyone else? Shippo even uses it.

**Inuyasha:** why can your dog go in the house or outside in the yard then?

**Me:** because he's a DOG! YOU are a half dog DEMON! Neither of you are supposed to go in the house nor you have the ability to use the toilet, Zach doesn't. If you don't know how the toilet works, ask someone! (Inuyasha opens his mouth) That isn't me. (Inuyasha closes his mouth.) Ok, readers review and please send me some ideas please. If you don't, I won't update but if you do, I will put your name in my author's note acknowledging you. See you next time.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: **Me:** ok, I'm back with some major action and romance coming your way. First I would like to thank Addicted2InuYasha and Kitari Crystal for sending me ideas. They were awesome!

**Inuyasha:** she seems a little too exited.

**Me:** coming through people an amazing chapter is coming your way

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 18

All night, Inuyasha and stayed by the lake. When the sun rose you could clearly see Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat side by side, their feet in the water. Kagome's leaned her head onto Inuyasha's shoulder and Inuyasha placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura petals were dancing around them along with the gentle breeze. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha turned his head a little to look at the girl in his arms. She was so beautiful. How could've he ever liked Kikyo? Just then a beautiful blue and silver butterfly fluttered past their faces. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at the butterfly as it flew towards a patch of flowers.

Kagome gently pushed out of Inuyasha's grasp and followed the butterfly. Inuyasha followed too. He felt like that he couldn't be away from Kagome.

"It looks so lonely," Kagome murmured as she stopped by the patch of flowers the butterfly was fluttering over.

"Hm." Inuyasha stopped beside Kagome. "But it can find it's friends somewhere, I'm sure."

Kagome nodded slowly, her gaze saddening. Then in a flash, the butterfly was

ripped into pieces and fell into the patch of flowers. Kagome was startled then she immediately whipped her head around. She heard Inuyasha growl.

Then when she moved her gaze higher, her eyes widened with alarm and she let

out a soft gasp. Because there, she saw, standing on the cliff...was Naraku. Under his arm was an unconscious Aimi.

"Well, Inuyasha," sneered Naraku, looking down at the half demon holding Kagome tightly. "So this is where you have been all night. I was looking for you. As I passed this spot, I saw this bitch," he roughly shook Aimi, "doing some magic on this spot. I knocked out the fox demon that was with her and then knocked her out. All I had to do, is wait until morning to find you." He smiled a most evil smile. A tentacle lashed out, knocking Inuyasha to the ground and grabbing Kagome.

"Kagome!" Kagome struggled to free herself but her efforts were useless. Naraku was too strong. Naraku tightened his grip and Kagome passed out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked up at Naraku, hatred in his eyes. "Damn you." Naraku just smiled and then…disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Inuyasha growled, punching his fist into the ground, making a crater. Out of a nearby tree, Hideki fell. Inuyasha rushed over to him.

"Hideki." At the sound of his name the fox demon awoke. He jumped to his feet.

"Where is he? Where is he? I'll rip his heart out." He looked around to see Inuyasha.

"Naraku took them."

"What?"

"Naraku took Aimi and Kagome."

Hideki growled. "I'll kill that bastard. He wants the jewel shards. He has one. One from Kohaku's back but apparently the kid's still alive." Hideki clenched his fist. "Why does he want the girls?"

"It's a trap," came a voice behind them. There was Kagura.

"Kagura," growled Inuyasha, reaching for his sword.

"I don't want to fight," she said holding up a hand. "I just came to give to give you a warning. Naraku is using them as bait so you will come with the jewel shard. If you go, you and the girls will be killed and Naraku has the jewel. If you don't come, the girls die anyway."

"Then how, the hell, do we go without them getting kill and Naraku getting the jewel?" growled Inuyasha, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kagura smiled. "I'll let you figure that out." She grabbed a feather out of her hair and flew away.

"Kagura, get back her damn it!" yelled Inuyasha. He look over at Hideki, who was deep in thought. "What do you think?"

Hideki looked at the frustrated half demon. "Well, we could use decoys. I can make pretty convincing ones."

"Decoys?"

"Yeah, we send them in, and we go around back to get the girls, then we go back around front to fight Naraku with the decoys."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard…it just might work."

"Thanks?"

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in a dark room and next to her was another body. What happen in the sanctuary flashed back into her mind. She blushed at the thought of what words had been exchanged the night before. She touched her lips. What she remembered most was Inuyasha's kiss. Then a horrifying scene returned to her mind. Naraku…Aimi unconscious…Inuyasha yelling her name…Naraku grabbing her, then darkness. She relised. She was in Naraku's castle and the body next to was…

"Aimi!" Kagome crawled to the body. It stirred and groaned.

"Kagome?" Aimi opened her eyes, they were milky white.

"Aimi!" The half demon looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Kagome? Where are you?" Kagome grabbed the girls hand.

"Aimi, you're…you're blind!"

"What? No I'm not! It's just something, I get every 10 years. I can't see for a day, and then when the sun goes down, I can see again."

"Why does this happen?"

Aimi looked up. "I don't know. I guess it is so people can find their true loves on their own." She smiled slightly. "This was how Hideki found me the first time we meet. I was singing and he followed my voice. He found me by a small lake. I slipped and he caught me. Then the sun went down. The first thing I saw was him looking down at me. He made my heart race and I felt guilty that he found me at one of my two points of weakness." Aimi's smile grew wider. "Then we started hanging out together. He even came with me to the Full Moon Festival. He almost tore the heads off Yin and Yang for flirting with me." Aimi giggled, then her face saddened. "I realized that had fallen in love with him and when I heard that he was lost at sea, I was broken. I didn't want to continue living. I wanted to die and join him but I had a job to do here that I wasn't doing.

"Then I went to visit Inuyasha, like I did every two years but I made sure he never saw or heard me. I saw his relationship with Kikyo and I knew it was going to die but to tell Inuyasha was to tell him I had been spying on him for years and to break his heart. So I didn't tell him. Maybe if I did, we would be in this position. Then I saw him get shot with Kikyo's arrow. When the villagers left, I tried to pull it out but I couldn't, so I left. I still came back every two years though. The last time I went to the tree, he was gone. I didn't know what happened to him. A few days later, Myouga visited me and told me that Inuyasha was traveling with a female companion, looking for the jewel shards.

"One day, I found a jewel shard and I kept it. I don't know why, but I did." She sighed. "Where are we?"

"Naraku's castle."

"Who's castle?"

"Naraku's. You don't know who Naraku is?"

"Does he have red eyes and was he the one who attacked you the night of the Full Moon festival?"

"Yes."

"Where is he? I'll kill him!" Aimi jumped to her feet but Kagome pulled her back down.

"You can't kill him in this state."

"You can't kill me at all," said a voice. Kagome turned her head to face Naraku. "I hold all the cards now. Soon I will have the completed Shikon No Tama and your deaths. Nothing can stand in my way." Aimi glared in the direction of Naraku's voice. "Soon I will have your powers, Warrior of the Mist."

"But I doubt you will use them for the greater good."

Naraku laughed. "Good? When I have the completed jewel, there will be no good left. Evil will rain and I shall rule." Naraku laughed evilly and faded into the darkness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** ok chapter's over. Not much action but some romance. I still need some ideas though. PLEASE send some to me!

**Inuyasha:** here's an idea, I kill Naraku.

**Me: **hum, I don't know…

**Everyone: **come on!

**Me: **(giggle) you will just have to see for yourself, so review and please send me some ideas.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: **Me:** ok, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kitari Crystal. She seen me ideas for this story and they ROCK!!! Three cheers for Crystal!

**Everyone:** Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip HURRAY!!!

**Me:** now this chapter was an idea that Crystal came up with. Again, it…is…AWSOME!!!!! Now to our disclaimer fro a few short messages.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha's but I own my new characters.

**Me: **now on with the story. Yay!!

**Inuyasha: **I think you need help.

**Me:** I think you need a bath. (I pull a towel, scrub brush a shampoo out of my closet. Inuyasha runs out the door.) Get back here Inuyasha, you're acting like Zach! (I run out after him.)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 19

Kagome looked out of a small window, defended by bars. The sun outside was setting and turning the sky into a sickly bloody scarlet. Kagome sighed and crawled back to the lying Aimi, whose fists were clenched and muttering curses under her breath.

"Aimi," Kagome said, sitting beside the half demon girl and looking sympathetically at her dull eyes. "Calm down. We'll get out of here somehow."

Aimi breathed deeply and slowly loosened her fists. "You're right. When we get out of here, we'll rip Naraku into bits and pieces!"

Kagome murmured agreement and then her eyes widened with surprise and relief. Aimi's eyes were slowly gaining back their own color as the sky outside darkened and twinkling stars begen to show. Soon, her eyes were back to normal and Aimi blinked. She slowly got up and looked around.

"Aimi! You can see now!" Kagome squealed with delight. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had said.

"Oh no." groaned Aimi, "now Naraku knows that I have my eyesight back."

"Sorry," Kagome murmured, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"It's not your fault," Aimi began, then she suddenly grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her to a dark corner. Before Kagome could protest, Aimi whispered, "Someone's coming, it's Naraku."

Kagome shivered a little. "What…what can we do?"

"Well, I'll pretend I'm asleep. When Hideki was away and I was in morning and wanted no one to bother me, I could make my eyes look like I was blind but I could see. No one knows I can do that, not even Hideki. That way, if Naraku makes you wake me up, it will look like I'm still blind. Then you act as you would and when he leaves we will plan our escape."

Slowly, Aimi reach inside her kimono and pulled out a small grey flower. In it was a small pool of milky grey juices. Out of the juices, she pull out a translucent, half sphere. Carefully, Aimi put it in her eye. When she blinked, the eye looked blind once more.

After putting in both of the half spheres into her eyes, Aimi looked like she did before the sunset. Just in time too.

Just as Aimi closed her eyes, Naraku entered the room. He walked right over to Aimi, pushing Kagome aside and shook Aimi.

"Open your eyes," he ordered. Slowly, Aimi opened her eyes for Naraku to see that they were still milky white. "Good," he whispered and he push her to the ground. "I guess, it lasts all night. Good, more time for me to plan." Naraku turned his back on Aimi who stuck her tongue out at the wall. Naraku smirked walked out the door.

Kagome and Aimi smiled at each other. "Now," whispered Kagome, "what's the plan."

"What do mean you can't find them?!?" Inuyasha and Hideki had been searching all day to pick up the scent of Naraku, Kagome, Aim or any of Naraku's 'children'. They had been unsuccessful. During the day, Inuyasha and Hideki had been getting into a lot of fight with each other.

"Look, I'm looking as hard as I can, Naraku must have covered up their scents." Hideki lowered his head. "We may never see them again."

Inuyasha growled. "So you're just going to give up!?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were implying it!"

"SHUT UP!!!" Both Inuyasha and Hideki turned to see a very steamed Sango. "Both of you shut up! Naraku wants you to look for him. What if we stop looking for a while then Naraku will be sure to find us. No one say a word. We are going with my plan whither you like it or not."

Naraku looked down another scroll. He had been searching for days of the identity of the half demon in his study. He had heard that his girl was the Warrior of the Mist. He didn't really know who she was though, so he didn't know her weaknesses.

"Why don't you just give up?" asked Kagura. "The only way you are getting any answers out of her is if she tells you herself."

"I see. What do you subjest?"

"I say we let her show herself. I'm sure Kanna came make a dream quite realistic."

Naraku smiled. "Give the prisoners their dinner, they will need their strength for what is to come." Kagura left the room and Naraku motioned to Kanna.

"You know what to do?" The girl nodded. Naraku smiled. "Good." Kanna left the room. "Inuyasha, soon the jewel will be mine, your wench and your companions dead, I will be more powerful with the Warrior of the Mist's power within me and you…I will let you life for a while to see if you die from heartbreak. If not, I will kill you."

Inuyasha looked up at the starry sky. He had refused to sleep with the others and told him he needed to be alone. He felt the ground next to him that, if Naraku hadn't taken her, was the space Kagome would have occupied.

How could it be that in a little over a year he had managed to fall in love? Now that he thought back on his relationship with Kikyo, he realized he wasn't in love with the priestess at all. If feeling that, with Kagome gone and in danger, tore him apart inside and he would do anything to get her back, was love, then he had it bad.

He missed her laugh and the touch of her skin on his. He missed her sweet scent and her kiss. Kikyo never stayed with him when he was human. Kikyo never stayed by his side when he was a demon. Kikyo never even told him that she loved him. But Kagome…Kagome did that and so much more.

"Kagome," he whispered. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and yelled to the sky. "Kagome, I will get you back, even if I had to go through hell to do so!" Slowly, silent tears ran down his cheeks. Unknown to him, Kagome was string up at the same starry sky, tears running down her own cheeks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** ok, the chapter is over and I have given Inuyasha his bath. (Tugs at his ears) You are so cute!

**Inuyasha:** feh

**Me: **ok review ad please send me some ideas.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: **Me: **ok school has started and I've been really busy but I would again like to thank Crystal for sending me ideas! YAY CRYSTAL!

**Inuyasha:** you are WAY too hipper.

**Me:** well, I just got done with my homework so OF COURSE I'm HIPER!!!

**Inuyasha:** ok, ok I get it. Can we just get on with the story?

**Everybody (Minus me): **PLEASE??? (Puppy dog eyes) (Inuyasha, Zach and Aimi make really good ones)(Of course Zach probably just wants a treat.)

**Me:** how can I resist those faces?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Attack the Lawyers! (Everyone jumps on the lawyers that have entered my room.)

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 20

Kagome gently dabbed away her tears with her right hand, her left hand squeezing the edge of her skirt in disapointment. Why did she HAVE to be stuck in this horrible place? Then a delicate hand was placed gently on her left shoulder. Kagome turned her head to see Aimi smiling encouragingly at her.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Aimi said, sitting down beside Kagome, her eyes were still a dull, milky white incase of another search check from Naraku. "We'll manage to get out. Even if not, I'm sure the boys would find us." She paused, fixing her gaze more evenly at Kagome. "Since Inuyasha loves you so."

Kagome was taken back by Aimi's words. Yes, she, now can be sure that Inuyasha loved her trully, from deep inside his heart. She has to be brave and fight against Naraku's evil for the sake of Inuyasha...and her newly made, loving and comforting friend, Aimi.

Kagome fought back all the tears that tried to come out and nodded to Aimi. Aimi smiled and patted Kagome assuringly on her shoulder. "Okay, so now," said Aimi, getting serious again. "We have to get back the shard before we escape. Help me find an exit from this room leading to another room, not outside, even if it's a small hole in the wall."

Kagome obeyed, though she thought that finding a crack in the wall might not be useful. Then little by little, Kagome understood Aimi's purpose.

Kagome smiled but then her face fell. The only crack she could see, lead outside, into the castle's courtyard. Aimi squealed.

"I found one!" she whispered, pointing at a small hole in the floor. "It leads into the cellar! We can contact Inuyasha and the other from down there!" Aimi placed her hands on the dirty floor. The hole silently and steadily grew larger. Soon it was large enough to jump down into.

Aimi jumped in and then motioned to Kagome, who followed. Slowly, the hole closed up behind her. A small ball of fire appeared in Aimi's hand. She raised it above her head.

The cellar was damp with hundred upon hundreds of food barrels but they were all covered with cobwebs.

"They must be feeding us dirt," commented Aimi, thinking of the disgusting food Kagura had given them. "But with all of this food, we can survive for weeks! But we should contact Inuyasha first." Out of her hands, she made four dog shaped elementals. One of water, one of fire, one of earth and one of wind.

"Find Inuyasha," Aimi commanded. "Tell him where we are and lead him here. Before you take him here, one of you return to me to report, then return to your fellows." All four of the dogs nodded and disappeared for a moment before reappearing outside the castle's boundaries.

"Good dogs," whispered Aimi, before falling, as though in slow motion, to the side were she hit the ground, not stirring.

"Aimi!" Kagome, rushed to the side of her friend, which was kind of hard since the ball of fire had gone out. When Kagome, finally found Aimi's side, Aimi's was unfocused. A small light was emerging from her mouth. Aimi's own life force. "Aimi, what's happening?"

"Those elementals are my life. They are my future children. Without them in my heart and soul, my life force can escape my body. Don't let it Kagome. Without that life force, I can live anymore. I can still use my power but the more I do, the weaker I get and the more likely, my life force will escape. No one can find us down here. No one." The more Aimi talked, the less her life force left her body. Kagome set her down and began to make a small fire.

Inuyasha lay on the grass again, think how bad he had messed up, letting Kagome, the love of his life, get captured by Naraku. As he was falling into misery once again, he saw a burst of fire. He jumped to his feet. There before him was a dog of fire. Behind it, there were dogs of earth, water and air. They bowed before him.

"Inuyasha?" asked the fire dog, in a deep voice.

"Yes?"

The fire dog rose from his bowing position along with his fellows. "I am Ka, the eldest son and child of Aimi, Warrior of the Mist. I have come with a message. Aimi and the woman Kagome, are safe but in danger."

The water dog stepped forward, next to it's leader. "I am Sui, eldest daughter and second child of Aimi, Foreseer of the Mist. I have come as your guide to the place where my mother and Kagome are hidden. No one can see it but I, for she, herself had hidden it."

The earth dog stepped forward, next to Sui. "I am Chi, the youngest son and third child of Aimi, Protector of the Mist. I have come to fight by your side for there are many dangers head and I must shield you."

The last dog, the wind dog, stepped next to it's companions. "I am Fu, the youngest daughter and child of Aimi, Voice of the Mist. I have come to find you and return to my mother so that she knows that you are on your way. I must also return so she need not die for without any of us her life force can break loose from her body, resulting in her death. I have also come to tell you, to bring as many allies as you can. This battle will be fierce and you will need all the help you can get. After I am done reporting back to my mother for a moment, I will return to fight along side you and my siblings." All of the dogs bowed again.

"We are here for you to command," they said in unison.

Inuyasha looked down at them. "Thank you," he whispered. The dogs lifted their heads and smiled as much as a dog could. Fu disappeared with a small burst of wind to return to her mother for the time being. Inuyasha headed toward the other's campsite, the remaining dogs following him. Now, he knew, was time to end what Naraku started many years ago.

_Kagome,_ he thought. _I'm coming._

A small wind blew in the cellar where Kagome and Aimi were hiding. Kagome had finally gotten a fire going and Aimi was sleeping. As the wind blew, Kagome shielded her little fire. The wind dog stepped up to it's mother, nudging her gently. Aimi opened her eyes. Slowly, her life force reseeded back into her mouth.

"Fu, you have returned."

"Mother, Inuyasha and the other are on their way."

"Good," sighed Aimi, closing her eyes again. "Return to my body again for a moment Fu, I need to make weapons for Kagome." Fu nodded and walked into her mother's body. Aimi removed the spheres from her eyes, so her eyes were emerald green again. Slowly, a bow and a quiver of arrows appeared at Kagome's feet.

"The quiver will never go empty, Kagome," said Aimi. She laid back down. The wind dog walked out of her mother's body and slumped next to her. Aimi turned her head to look at the dog.

"Fu, I forget you are so young. Rest before you return to Inuyasha and your siblings. I will let you go when you ready." The dog nodded and put her head on her paws. An hour later, Fu could be seen disappearing from her mother's side. Aimi's life force was once again protruding from her mouth but less then before. Aimi smiled. "The battle has begun."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **ok, that was the chapter. Pretty cool, eh?

**Aimi and Kagome:** so cool!

**Inuyasha:** I guess it was pretty cool.

**Me:** yay! I got it on tape too.

**Kagome:** play it again.

**Inuyasha's voice on recording:** I guess it was pretty cool. I guess it was pretty cool. I guess it was pretty cool.

**Inuyasha:** grrr… Give me that thing!

**Me:** Kagome catch! (throws tape recorder to Kagome who catches it. Inuyasha chases Kagome around the room.) Ok reviewers, please review and if you have any ideas please send them to me. See ya! (Turns to Kagome) Kagome over here! (Me, Kagome and Inuyasha play 'monkey in the middle' where Inuyasha is the monkey and the tape recorder is the ball)

**Sango:** (sigh) this could take awhile.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: **Me: **ok, I'm back. I'm soooo sorry, I am really now that school has started.

**Inuyasha: **yet she stilltime to draw.

**Me:** shut up. Now to my story. It's getting soooo good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 21

"Inuyasha, are you sure that we can trust these elementals?" questioned Miroku, looking down at the fire dog, running beneath Kilala's flying form.

"Of course, we can," growled Inuyasha

"How do you know that they don't work for Naraku?" asked Shippo, looking down at the earth dog he was riding. Chi growled.

"Watch your mouth kit, or you'll find yourself walking," growled Chi.

"Me? A kit? If you are who you saw you are, they I'm older than you because you aren't even born yet!" Chi growled again and began bucking like a bull, to unseat the little fox demon. Shippo screamed, holding on to Chi's neck for dear life. Chi calmed down and began to run again. "Next time don't insalt me." Shippo nodded, looking a little green.

"They are Aimi's children," sighed Myouga, who was tied to a piece of string attached to Sango's armor. "I've seen them before."

"And we are glad to see you too, Master Myouga," grinned Fu, who had returned a few minutes ago, telling Inuyasha that Aimi and Kagome were waiting for them.

"There," came the voice of Sui, from the front of the pack. Before them was a dead end. The rock face was rugged and very high. "Inuyasha, cut the rock before you at the base."

"But if he cuts at the base then nothing will happen," inquired Myouga. "the rock is too thick."

"Trust me, Inuyasha," said Sui, in a strong, commanding voice. Inuyasha stepped to the front of the group. The Tetsuaiga glowed red. He could tell that the Scar of the Wind was in the center of the rock but he trusted the water elemental. He raised his sword and sliced at the bottom of the cliff. Immediately, the rock fell away. Behind it, was Naraku's castle. There was a howl and a pack of wolves appeared at the cliffs edge. At the cliff's face was Koga.

"What…you're…you're dead," stuttered Inuyasha.

"Yeah, right. I was merely knocked out. When I woke up, I went looking for my woman."

"How many times do I have to tell you? Kagome is not…"

"Kagome?" Koga laughed. "Kagome's not my woman, Ameye is." He motioned toward the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Then what are you doing here?" snapped Inuyasha.

"To avenge my clan." There was the sound of footsteps behind Inuyasha. He turned to see Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" snarled Inuyasha.

"I've come to kill Naraku." Before Inuyasha could retort, the elemental dogs growled. Inuyasha turned back to the castle to see Naraku, grinning at them. Behind him were Kagrua, Kanna, and several other of his 'children'. Some that the other's had never seen before stood behind their master.

"Well, well, Inuyasha. What took you so long? I expected to see you a lot sooner. I see you brought an army, as you can see, I have mine."

"Return Kagome and Aimi," growled Inuyasha, trying to resist the impulse to charge at Naraku.

Naraku snared. "If I did that, I would miss the opportunity of killing you."

"Ha! You can't kill me!"

"Ah, but I can, without causing any blood to spill from your body. Kagura, get the girls."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"They're gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"I mean they aren't in the chamber where we locked them in."

"You mean they escaped!?!"

"Well, I would assume so as they weren't there."

Inuyasha laughed. "Looks like they are smarter than you thought."

Naraku also sneered. "Well, more fun for me. I can look for the wenches and kill your friends."

"What about me? Am I just a brick wall?"

"No, Inuyasha, you will also die. In a much more painful way then with slicing you with a sword."

Inuyasha growled. Soon, there was a sea of growls from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Ameye, the wolf pack, Shippo, Hideki, and Aimi's future children. In unison, demons, animals, humans, elementals and the half demon attacked.

Several hours later, when many were slaughtered Aimi relized what was going on.

Aimi sat up from her position on the floor. Her life force wasn't seen anymore and she had gained some of her strength back. Kagome looked around.

"Aimi?"

"They're here." Kagome looked at the ceiling above her. "How do we get out of here?"

"I could…"

"NO!" shouted Kagome. "You can't use your powers. Your life force will escape and you will die. I won't let that happen."

Aimi crossed her arms, pouting. "Fine, then you figure out how to get out of here. If you can't figure it out don't…" there was a creeking sound and Aimi turned to see Kagome, opening the cellar door, her new quiver on her shoulder.

Aimi scowled a little then smiled. She put her fingures in her mouth and blew a long whistle. Outside the castle's walls, Ka, Sui, Chi and Fu's ears stood up. They all disappeared at the same time.

"Where are the dogs?" asked Miroku, sucking the demon he was fighting into his wind tunnel.

There was a burst of wind from the entrance of the castle. There stood Aimi, in her Warrior of the Mist form and next to her was Kagome.

Naraku smiled. "Well, you were in the castle the whole time. I was planning to kill you, slowly and painfully but this will be a lot more fun."

Aimi too smiled. "So you think." She rushed toward Naraku sword raised. She swung it, missing his neck. Swing after swing, dodge after dodge, it looked like she and Naraku were in a perfect dance of life and death.

Unfortunately, that dance did not last. Naraku, cut Aimi's armor, making her bleed heavily. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She rushed forward and, holding an arrow in her hand, stabbed Naraku. The jewel popped out of his body. The jewel was only missing the shards which she herself held. As soon as the nearly completed jewel touched her hands, an aura exploded from her, pushing everyone away from her.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. He tried desperately to break through the aura. He charged at the aura, which only caused him to be pushed back once more and bleed more. The aura cleared slightly. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "Kikyo?" the aura cleared more to reveal not only Kikyo but three others as well. The first woman wore a suit of armor, which he had seen before but when he did, it was old and decaying on a mummified body. This was obviously Midoriko, the creator of the jewel. Next was Kikyo, wearing her priestess robes. Then was Kagome, wearing her school uniform. Finally, there was a young woman who Inuyasha had never seen before. She wore a long dress that flowed to her feet. On her head was a silver headdress that was decorated in a shining red gem.

All of them had the same features. Raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, a small figure and fair skin. The last three were reincarnations of the jewel's creator and they were all the protector of the jewel.

Midorkio stepped forward. "Naraku, you have caused too much suffering for the position of us. You must be punished."

"Us? I wanted the jewel wench."

Midorkio didn't even flinch. "We are the four souls that lie in and create the jewel. Me and Kagome are the pure souls and Kikyo and Jean are the evil ones. True, we are all priestesses but Kikyo and Jean were lead down the path of hatred and revenge for something their victim did not commit. Me and Kagome, are on the path of goodness and love, which keeps us strong. You have hurt too many and killed too much. You have killed one protector and nearly killed another. You were not meant to weald the jewel and you knew this but you still sought us. For this the fourth protector will never fulfill her duty for now the jewel has been forever purified. Kagome is the last protector of the jewel of four souls, and you will forever be destroyed and shall rot in hell." Midorkio and Jean, pulled out their sword while Kagome and Kikyo knotted their arrows. Naraku drew back in fear.

"No! NO!" Two swords sliced and two arrows pierced and Naraku became nothing but dust. The four protectors turned to face the others. All of Naraku's 'children' had turned to dust except Kanna and Kagura.

"You are free," whispered Kagome. Kagura bowed before the protectors before grabbing Kanna, pulling her onto her feather, flying into the distance.

Aimi bowed before the protectors of the Jewel. They all smiled. "Aimi, you have done your part well," said Kikyo, still smiling. "Continue your life, no longer as the Protector's Protector but as the protector's friend." Aimi nodded and stood once more.

"Sango, your brother has been brought back to the land of the living. He is in the outskirts of the grounds. Go to him," said the one called Jean. Sango nodded, tears in her eyes and rushed to her brother.

"Miroku, your hand is no longer cursed. Go to Sango, just don't do anything perverted" said Kagome, a smile on her face.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned to face Kikyo. "What is your wish?"

"I wish for Kagome to stay with me."

Kikyo's face fell slightly, then, she smiled. She motioned to the girl and Kagome walked over. Kikyo smiled and nodded. Kagome looked back at Midorkio and Jean, who, too smiled. Kagome, rushed into Inuyasha's awaiting arms, crushing her lips on his.

"Kagome is forever free from her destiny but that means that she will have to forge her own."

Shippo walked up to Jean and tugged slightly on the hem of her dress. "Excuse me but what was suppose to happen?"

Jean smiled. "Naraku wasn't suppost to get in a fight with Aimi. She was to keep dodging her attacks until she gave in and fainted. Inuyasha was also suppost to die in the struggle." Inuyasha's face went pale. "Then Kagome was to die of heartbreak and the jewel was embedded in her body. Then 689 years later, I was to find the jewel and protect it from Naraku in the future but thanks to Naraku's mishap and Kagome's actions I never have to go threw that."

"And Kikyo and I are put to rest," said Midorkio. With one last smile she, Kikyo and Jean disappeared.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. He had many things he had wanted to ask but now was not the time. He cupped Kagome's chin in his hand and kissed her passionately. She kissed back for a moment before slipping into unconsciousness. Picking her up bridal style, Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms, with so much emotion in his eyes, before he ran toward the Bone Eater's Well, the others following closely behind.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** ok this took a really long time to write and I'm tired. No this is not the end of the story. We still have a long way to go, don't worry. Now, please review and some ideas would be nice too. Later. (Falls asleep at desk)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: **Me:** ok, sorry this took so long. Updating as fast as I can people. On to the disclaimer then story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 22

"Ok, so, let me get this straight. You can't kill anyone by sucking out their life force."

"Nope, well, it can kill them if there is no one else they can love."

"So you knew Koga was alive?"

"Yep."

"He doesn't remember anything that happened with the continental snake demon?"

"Nope, he has amnesia and all he wanted to do was find his true love, which was Ameye because I sucked out his life force so when I kissed Inuyasha, his feelings for Kagome went into Inuyasha and the rest of his life force returned to his body." Aimi crossed her arms and looked at her friends, who were gaping at her. "I'm not a killer. If they die without their life force because they refuse to love another, that's their problem, not mine."

"Ok. Guess we're off the hook," sighed Miroku. "I'm glad Inuyasha took Kagome back to her time to get better."

Aimi stiffened. "Inuyasha took Kagome back to her time?"

"Yes."

"Shit!" Aimi jumped to her feet and ran toward the Bone Eater's Well. "Not good. Not good. NOT GOOD!" Everyone looked after her in confusion.

When Aimi arrived at the well, she looked down it to see if Inuyasha and Kagome were there. They weren't.

"Shit," Aimi cried again. She jumped down the well. _If Inuyasha is there with Kagome and if what I think is going to happen, happens, there's going to be heated tempers and an even more hurt Kagome. I can let this happen._

"…So, I ran into Inuyasha's arms, kissed him, passed out, he brought me back here and here we are!" AS Kagome finished her story, her family was wide eyed. Inuyasha sat in a corner, blushing the whole time Kagome was telling her story.

Sota was the first to speak. He turned to Inuyasha. "Ewww! You kissed my sister. GROSS!!!"

"You won't think it's so gross one day kid," said Inuyasha, with a smirk on his face.

Kagome's mother looked between the half demon and her daughter. "Are my grandkids going to have doggie ears too?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"MOM!" yelled Kagome, her's and Inuyasha's faces were deep beet red.

Kagome's mother giggled. "Mom, we haven't done THAT!"

"Done what?" asked Sota, looking confused.

"I'll tell you when you're older kid," said Inuyasha, his face still red.

Kagome's mother giggled. "That's good. You can do that after you two are married." She clapped her hands suddenly. "Kagome! Now that this demon is gone for good, you can go to school again!"

"WHAT!?!?!" Inuyasha stood up immediately. "NO, absolutely not!"

"Why, not?" asked Kagome, a smirk on her face.

"Well…um…I can't protect you if a demon comes along."

"There are no demons here."

"Except Ginta," muttered Sota.

"Who's Ginta?"

"A girl at Sota's school," said Kagome. There was a knock on the door. As Kagome opened it, a body fell in, socking wet, since it was poring rain outside. Kagome screamed. Everyone rushed over to see what was wrong.

"Aimi?" Inuyasha looked confused along with everyone else. He and Kagome dragged the wet half demon inside and laid her on the couch.

"Who's she?" asked Sota, poking her lightly.

"Aimi. She kind of like my sister," said Inuyasha. Everyone, except Kagome, stared at him. "What? I said kind of. We grew up together." Everyone, "Oh"ed and Kagome and her mother shooed the boy out of the room. So they could expect the girl.

"Inuyasha, do you like my sister?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because she REALLY likes you."

"I know."

"Both Grandpa and Sota backed the half demon into the corner. "WE have some things we need to talk about, Inuyasha. About Kagome," said Grandpa. Inuyasha gulped.

"Mom, can you pass the wool blanket?"

"Here, dear."

Kagome covered her friend with the heavy blanket. As soon as the fabric touched her skin, Aimi awoke.

"Where…where am I? What was that big shinny thing that nearly ran me over?" Aimi looked up to see Kagome. "Kagome!" she grabbed the girls shoulders. "Kagome, you can't go back to school. Something bad is going to happen."

"What?"

"There's a boy. With…with light hair. He…he's going to try to…to take you by…by force. At…at some kind of…celebration. There were lights and…and music and everyone was wearing long dresses and you were there…and he was your date and…he took advantage of you…and it was too much and…Inuyasha…Inuyasha tried to save you but you…" Tears swelled up in Aimi's eyes. "Were dead, you were dead. So Inuyasha killed the other man and then killed himself then Sango and Miroku die and me and Shippo and Hideki die. We all die, like a chain reaction."

Kagome's eyes drew wide at the information that she heard. She looked at her mother, who's eyes were also wide. And in the other room, the guys had heard everything.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone rushed to open it. Outside was Hojo, under a large black umbrella. Aimi's eyes grew wide and she retreated into the other room, pulling Inuyasha with her.

"Hi, Kagome. Hey, I know you're sick and all but I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the prom with me."

"The prom?"

"Yeah, it's next week and I heard that you were better so I thought I would come over and ask."

"Well…uh…I'll have to think about it but, I'll let you know."

"Ok, see, you at school." And with that, he walked away. Kagome shut the door. She heard whimpering in the other room. As she and her family followed the whimpering sound, they discovered, it was coming from Aimi, who was huddled in Inuyasha's arms like a small child.

"Aimi, what's wrong?" asked Kagome, kneeling down by her friend.

"Bad…man," she whimpered. "Bad…man. He'll hurt Kagome. He'll kill Kagome. Almost run me over with shinny thing." Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Hojo? But he's such a nice guy."

"With evil thoughts. I saw his desires Kagome. I saw you and him, in a giant bed. You two weren't wearing anything and he was…he was…HE WAS MAKING LOVE TO YOU!!" she shouted. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Aimi started to sob into Inuyasha's chest. He gently stroked the girl's hair.

"But, I have to go, I maybe Prom Queen. I need to go."

"Then go with someone other than him. Take Inuyasha, so if the evil man trys to take advantage of you, he'll be there. Just don't go with evil man," cried Aimi.

Kagome hugged her friend. "I won't."

Grandpa, looked at his granddaughter. "Do you mind telling us what's going on."

Kagome sighed and began to tell Aimi's story.

An hour or so later, Kagome finished. Kagome's mother had a grim look on her face. "Well, I don't trust that boy. He's too nice fro my taste. If you want to go to the prom Kagome, go but Inuyasha must be your date and afterwards, you come right home and go back to the Feudal Aura."

"What?" Kagome looked at her mother.

"It's no long safe for you here, Kagome. Just visit us when you get married and so I can see my grandbabies." Kagome smiled and hugged her mother, tears falling from her cheeks. "Time for bed everyone. Inuyasha, you can sleep in Kagome's room as long as you two sleep and not do…OTHER things." Both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, beet red again. "And, Aimi, you can…" she turned to see that Aimi was already asleep on the couch. Everyone went upstairs to their rooms. As Kagome closed her door, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. He tenderly kissed the shell of her ear.

"You know what I don't understand?"

"What?" asked Kagome, leaning into Inuyasha.

"How did Aimi get through the well?"

"I guess we'll never know."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome into the bed. He pulled her tight to his chest as she snuggled into him.

"'Night Kagome."

"Night Inuyasha."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Will you two shut up? Some of us are trying to sleep!" came the voice of Sota through the wall of the next room. Both Inuyasha and Kagome chuckled before drifting off to sleep.

Downstairs, on the couch, Aimi was having restless dreams of the Hojo boy, Kagome, Inuyasha, herself, a knife, blood and red eyes. It scared her but she did not awake until the sun rose the next morning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** wow, scary. Thanks to my muse Scary!!!

**Inuyasha:** yea, yea.

**Me:** are you mad because I didn't let t you make love to Kagome?

**Inuyasha:** well…uh…

**Me:** don't worry dog boy. You will get to sometime in this story. Readers, please review and some ideas would be appertained. Later!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: **Me: **ok people, I would to thank Kitari Crystal for sending me this idea. THANKS CRYSTAL!!!

**Aimi:** yeah, thanks. Things are starting to get good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 23

Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter as the bright rays of sunlight that had filtered through the blinds shone into her eyes. She wriggled closer to Inuyasha, leaning onto his strong chest. Inuyasha moaned gently as he roused from his slumber.

"Kagome?" he asked gently, running his fingers through the girl's silky hair.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked open her eyes. "You're awake?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "Do you think we should check on Aimi?"

"You're right." Inuyasha suddenly sounded alert. "She was soaking wet yesterday."

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of bed. Inuyasha hurried out of the room as Kagome changed into her school uniform. As Kagome dashed down the stairs, she found Inuyasha crouched over Aimi, who seemed to be sleeping soundly. But Inuyasha had a worried look on his face.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked as she arrived at Aimi's side. Kagome now noticed that she was sweating.

"She has a fever." Inuyasha replied. "Very high, even for demon standards."

"Really?!" Kagome was shocked. She reached out her hand and felt Aimi's forehead. Kagome drew back her hand sharply has she felt how hot it was. "Omigosh!" she gasped.

"What is it?" asked Kagome's mom, holding a plate in her hand as she came into the room.

"Aimi has a fever." Kagome answered.

"Gosh." Kagome's mom quickly set the plate down on the nearest table and rushed over. "You're right. But don't worry, I'll take care of her."

Aimi shifted comfortably and moaned. "Kagome...Kagome, be careful!" in an instant, Aimi's eyes shot open, she gasped for breath.

"Aimi, it's alright. I'm here." Kagome said, coming up to Aimi's side and gently patted her hand.

Aimi smiled a weak smile and leaned back onto the couch. "Thank god."

She gave a hard and ruff cough. Everyone jumped back in surprise. She shivered, even though she was burning up. Kagome's mother also put her hand to the girl's head and drew it back because of it's heat.

"How can you still be alive? This fever is well over normal fever levels."

"Demons and half demons rarely get sick. When we do, we have symptoms far worse than humans," muttered Aimi, looking into the couch, looking at no one. She coughed again, this time, a great wind blew inside the house and steam began to emerge from her skin as her sweat evaporated rapidly. She started to pant. She reached for the empty glass on the table next to the couch. She clutched it in both of her hands and, with a pained expression on her face, it filled with clear water. She drank it as if she hadn't drunk for days. When she was done, she gripped the glass again and had the same pained expression on her face. Inuyasha grabbed the glass away from her.

"Inuyasha! Why did you do that?" asked Kagome with a scowl on her face. Instead of speaking, Inuyasha held up the glass. Where Aimi's hands had been, there was melted glass. Kagome and her family gasped.

"She shouldn't use her powers. Heck, she shouldn't even move. We need to do everything for her. And we need to get her out of these wet clothes." He pointed and everyone saw that Aimi's clothes were still wet from the night before and her own sweat. Aimi shivered even more violently. She coughed again. Another powerful wind swirled around the room. When the wind died, Aimi was asleep.

"What ever you do, don't wake her up," said Inuyasha, throwing Kagome's bag over his shoulder. "She has to dream, the more she dreams, the faster she'll recover. When she wakes up, ask her about her dream. Even if she doesn't want to tell you, force it out of her. Then give her some water. You have to give it to her. Don't let her do it. She needs strength to get through those dreams."

"Why? Do all demons and half demons need to dream when they are sick?" asked Sota, peaking out from behind his mother.

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, most just need to sleep but she needs to dream to get better. I don't really understand it but that's how it works."

"Inuyasha, where are you going with my bag?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to school with you so I can protect you."

"Not dressed like that you're not!"

"Kagome's right, Inuyasha." Kagome's mother started to walk up the stairs. "You need to blend in and you have to have an excuse to go to her school. I can get you some clothes and I'll call the school. Just give me a few minutes." And she rushed up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha and Kagome were rushing to school. Inuyasha was wearing a white t-shirt that was slightly baggy and a pair of faded and ripped jeans. He wore a pair of sneakers and his normal red hat to hide his ears. Kagome's mom had told the school that Inuyasha was a family friend visiting from out of town and was staying with them. He was going to Kagome's school to see what it was like since he was home schooled. He had to wear a hat because he had a scar on his head that he didn't like to show off. He was to stay with Kagome at all time, (minus bathroom and locker room) and no one could take off his hat. The school agreed to these terms.

"Inuyasha?" the half demon, looked around. "Do you think Aimi, will be ok, and how did you know that she needed to dream?" Inuyasha stopped suddenly.

_Flashback_

_A small boy with silver ears and hair, rushed out to his mother, who was picking herbs. She smiled at the small boy but her face fell when she saw the worried expression on his face._

"_Mama! Mama!" Inuyasha shouted, rushing to his mother._

"_Inuyasha, what is it?"_

"_It's Aimi, Aimi fell in the pond and I can't reach her! I think she's drowning."_

_The woman let out a gasp of horror. She dropped the herbs she was holding and rushed back to their home, Inuyasha at her side._

_When she arrived at the pond, they found Aimi, quivering on its bank. Her hair was plastered to her wet body and her skin had a blue tinge to it._

_The woman picked up the young girl. She shivered, coughed and sneezed. Her lips were purple from the cold. Everyone rushed back to the house._

"_Inuyasha, did you tell her to jump in the pond?"_

"_No, why?"_

"_How, did she fall in the pond?"_

"_She was following a frog and she slipped."_

"_I see."_

"_Why, does it mater, mama?"_

"_I just needed to know. She's sick."_

"_Mama, half demons don't get sick."_

"_Yes, they do and your sister gets sick a lot because of that pond. Let her sleep and…"_

"_Look mama, she's dreaming."_

"_Let her dream and don't wake her up. She needs to dream."_

"_Why, mama?"_

"_I'll tell you another time, Inuyasha. For now, help me with the herbs."_

_End Flashback_

"I never did find out why Aimi needed to dream to get better. A few months later, she left, thanking us for taking care of her. It broke my mom's heart. Another few months later, my mother died. I still don't know how. Whether it was sickness, grief, murder, I don't know. All I know is that, one day, I returned from picking herbs for my mother and she was lying on the ground, pale as a sheet. Her eyes were closed like she was asleep but I couldn't feel her heartbeat. Mom said Aimi needs to dream to get better and Aimi dreams aren't always good dreams."

Inuyasha smelt salt water and he turned his head to see Kagome crying.

"Kagome, what wrong?" But she just shook her head. Inuyasha stopped walking and grabbed her shoulders so she was facing him. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"You…you've been through so much. Yet you can still love. And you love me." She sobbed more. Inuyasha pulled her closer to his chest.

"I will always love you Kagome and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment but the spell was broken when they heard the school bell ring. Holding hands, they rushed inside.

"Grandpa, are you done nailing down the stuff?"

"Yep, let's see if that half demon can blow this away."

"Hey, she hasn't coughed or sneezed in a while. Do you thinks she's ok?"

"Let's check." Both Sota and Grandpa entered the living room to find the couch deserted. Aimi's blanket was tossed on the floor unnecessarily and the front door was open.

"Uh, no." Aimi was gone and there was no sign of her coming back any time soon.

Aimi walked drunkenly down the street, following Inuyasha and Kagome's scents, ignoring the looks she reserved from onlookers. She needed to see Kagome, to warn her, to protect her. She tripped, ripping her kimono slightly. She struggled back to her feet and continued her walk. She would walk forever if she had too but luckily, she didn't need to. She finally reached the school she stared at it then walked toward it's doors.

"That's it for today class. Do the homework on the board for tomorrow and don't forget to study for the test next week."

_TEST?!?!_ Kagome thought in her head. She gathered up her stuff and walked out of the room, Inuyasha following her.

"I still don't get it. How can a letter equal a number?" Kagome sighed. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Inuyasha to her math class. She looked out a window to see that it was raining outside. Flashes of lightning, lit up the sky was thunder rolled in after it. It was entrancing yet scary at the same time. Kagome looked down to the pavement, expecting to see only the rain falling in puddles on it surface. Not only did she see that but she saw a figure below. She tried to concentrate on it but someone bumped into her, knocking her stuff to the floor. She heard Inuyasha growl. She turned to see Hojo, holding her things in her hand.

"Sorry. Say Kagome, have you thought about my offer?"

"Offer?"

"Yeah, for the prom."

"Right, the prom. Sorry, Hojo but I'm going with someone else."

"Really, who?"

"Me," growled Inuyasha, snaking his arm around her waist. Kagome blushed slightly. Hojo's face darkened for a moment. He turned his back on Kagome.

"Ok, well, guess, I'll see you at the prom," and with that he walked away. Kagome turned her attention back to the outside pavement below, looking for the figure, to find it was gone. She sighed and walked to her next class.

Her class was supposed to go outside to day and play volleyball but the rain had prevented them. Instead, the teacher thought it would be fun to play a rousing game of dodge ball. After picking the teams and a bit of persuasion on Kagome's part, she and Inuyasha were put on the same team.

"Ok, remember, don't get hit with the ball, catch it then throw it at someone on the other team."

"Right." As the teacher was about to blow his whistle, the light began to flicker and they went out like candles in a lake. The doors to the outside rattled. Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him, to protect her from what ever was going to enter. The door's burst open. A shape was holding the double doors open but it was too dark to see their face. Lightning flashed outside. It was Aimi. She was soaking wet again. Her hair fell in drapes around her face. Her kimono was ripped and torn from falling on her way here. Her face had may gashes and cuts. Some were from falling, others were from…well, I'll tell you later. Her ears were clear as day on top of her head. But what really scared Kagome was that her eyes were red, just like Inuyasha's when he was in his full demon form. She had a forest green 12 pointed star on her forehead and green streaks on her cheeks. Her claws were about three feet longer and her fangs were longer too. On those fangs and claws, was something that looked like blood. Her kimono was also scattered with the dark red liquid. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, whose eyes were wide. Obviously, he had never seen her in her full demon form.

She stepped into the room. The double doors staying open. As she walked forward, everyone retreated backwards. She growled, looking around the room.

"Hojo," she growled. Everyone stepped away from the boy. He stood there, shaking like a leaf. Aimi walked toward him, ever so slowly. "Hojo," she growled again. "its your time to die." She leapt forward as another flash of lightning lit up the dark gym and the dark sky.

Kagome closed her eyes, wanting not to see, Aimi ripping Hojo's throat out. Instead she heard a grunt and a snarl. She opened her eyes to see Inuyasha wrestling with Aimi, holding her claws so no one got hurt. Aimi ranched herself free and took a swipe at Inuyasha. He ducked so she cut the mat on the wall. It slowly melted way.

_Acid claws,_ thought Kagome. She watched in horror as Aimi took swipes at Inuyasha and Inuyasha dodging them. Then Inuyasha hit his head on the wall and fell to the ground. He tripped Aimi so she fell as well. A small, trail of blood ran down Inuyasha's face where a piece of lose wood had cut him on the cheek.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to run over to him but someone grabbed her wrist. She twisted herself to face Hojo.

"Kagome, don't bother. He's a dead man."

"No he's not!" she shouted, yanking her wrist free from the boy's grip. She rushed over to Inuyasha, crouching beside him. Aimi groaned. She sat up. Everything was still the same. She looked at Inuyasha then at her hands then back to Inuyasha.

"No," she whispered. In her eyes she saw Inuyasha and Kagome, glaring at her, hatred in their eyes but in realty, their eyes were filled with concern. "NO!" Aimi shouted, and she rushed out of the gym.

"Aimi!" shouted Inuyasha, reaching out as if he could grab her.

"Inuyasha, we have to go after her. She's not in her right mind."

"Right." Inuyasha crouched down and Kagome climbed onto his back. They rushed out of the gym after the frightened and confused girl.

Aimi ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She swam through the sea of people and objects. Finally she reached her destination. There was a large bridge, crossing from one piece of land to another, over a massive body of water. She looked down to see that it was untamed with raging wave that was created by the storm. She positioned her self in a position where you would see a diver. She closed her eyes and just as she was going to jump…

"Aimi!" she turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha running toward her. They were relieved to see that she returned to her normal half demon self. "Aimi, get over here," shouted Inuyasha. Aimi shook her head, her arms were covering her chest, her hands near her mouth.

"Aimi, come over here," shouted Kagome over the raging wind. Aimi shook her head again, taking a small step back, and feeling no surface on her heel of her foot.

"Aimi, don't make me come out there."

"Do you know how may time you've said that Inuyasha?" asked Aimi. "Lots, like the days I fell in the pond, chasing after bugs and frogs. You said to come back and not make you come out there to get me. When I fall in you just reached out and tried to grab me. If that didn't work you ran to get Mama." Tears swelled up in her eyes but were unseen because of the rapidly falling rain. "I had to save myself. When I fell in that ditch, the village children had dug for you to fall in, you didn't come and get me, you ran for Mama. You never risked your life to help me when I did it to help you. During the new moon, I risked my life to keep you safe. When those kids were beating you up, I pulled them off you and had them beat on me. You never risked your own life to save mine. Why should now be any difference?" Aimi turned and faced the raging waves below. "Good bye, Inuyasha," and she stepped off the edge.

"Aimi!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha had jumped to the edge of the bridge reaching down. Kagome ran to him, kneeling by him, looking down. Inuyasha was holding Aimi's wrist.

"Idiot, never do that again, he shouted as he pulled the girl up. When Aimi was back on the bridge, she struggled in Inuyasha's arms. He squeezed tight. Aimi squeaked and passed out. Inuyasha through her over his shoulder. Kagome climbed on his back and they ran home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **freaky

**Kagome:** very

**Me:** long too

**Inuyasha:** yep

**Me:** ok people, please review and ideas are still welcomed.

**Sango:** see you next time


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: **Me: **sorry, it took me so long to update.School is killer, except, I don't call it school, I call it prison. ok people, last time, Aimi almost walked off a bridge. Me thinks she's going a little loco!

**Everyone: ** agreed.

**Me:** right, now, this getting a little more serious and…it's almost time for prom people.

**Girls (minus me): ** YAY!!! (they start getting all dressed up.)

**Me:** I still don't get what the big deal is but since I already mentioned prom in this story, I might as well keep it.

**Kagome:** how can you not like prom?

**Me:** one, I can't dance, two, I can't dance, three, I can't dance, four I can't dance, finally, I just don't look good in those fancy dress.

**Aimi:** then it's time to go shopping!!!

**Me:** NOOO!!!! NOT SHOPPPING!!! (girls grab my feet and drag me out the door)

**Shippo:** let's start the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but tell the girls to let go of my feet!!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 24

"I left the house for five minutes, **FIVE MINUTES**, and you let a very sick and slightly dangerous person wonder out of this house and prance around the city! She could hurt herself or someone else! Especially, if she thinks her dream is reality! She is completely **UNSTABLE** at the moment! What do you have to say for yourselves!?!?" Kagome's mom glared down at her father and son. Under her gaze, they quivered with fear.

As Kagome's mom was about to yell again, the front door banged open. There was Inuyasha, Kagome and a passed out Aimi. All were socked to the skin from the pouring rain outside.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! You found her! You fou…why is Aimi unconscious? Why is she covered in blood? What happened? What's going on?"

Inuyasha laid Aimi on the couch again. She slowly opened her eyes. There was still a tinge of red in her eyes but no one noticed.

Inuyasha kneeled down by her. Aimi was shaking from head to toe, from the cold and fear she felt.

"What did you see?" Aimi shook her head. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders, shaking her violently. "Aimi, what did you see?" Again, she shook her head, turning it so she wasn't looking at Inuyasha.

"Do you want to write it down again?" asked Kagome's mom, holding out a piece of paper and a pen. Aimi nodded her head, taking them from her and beginning to write. Inuyasha let go of her shoulders and stood up.

"Again?"

Kagome's mom, nodded. "We could never get her to tell us her dreams, so she wrote them down instead. There over there if you want to read them," she said, pointing to a table by the wall, covered with paper. Inuyasha walked over to the table, picking up the papers. All of them were in Aimi's hand. Wither it was in shaking or perfect script, it was her's.

As Inuyasha read, he relized that all of her dreams had the same aspects. Her, Inuyasha and Kagome, a celebration, the Hojo boy, a woman's scream, a knife and the smell of blood. Kagome handed Inuyasha Aimi's latest dream. It had all of the same aspects of her other dreams but it also had the incident with the gym and the bridge.

_She thought it was a dream, _Inuyasha thought. He looked over at Aimi, who was talking to Kagome. She lifted her hand to rub her nose but stopped. She sniffed her hand. She looked at her hand that was covered with dried blood, her ripped and wet kimono, which was speckled with blood then at Inuyasha.

"No," she whispered. She jumped off the couch and rushed over to Inuyasha, staring at his cheek, where, a few minutes ago, his blood spilled. She stepped away from her 'brother', fear in her eyes. "No," she whispered again. She slowly walked back to the couch, sat down with her head in her hands. "It…it wasn't a dream," she whispered. "I…it…what have I done? I…I killed someone."

"No, you didn't," soothed Kagome, her hand on Aimi's back. "Hojo's still alive."

"Unfortunately," muttered Inuyasha, as Kagome glared at him.

Aimi shook her head. "No, I didn't kill Hojo, I…I killed two other men." Aimi took her head out of her hands, thinking of what have happen.

_Flashback_

_Aimi staggered toward the school, following Kagome's and Inuyasha's fading scents, slipping in yet another puddle. Her kimono ripped even more and her knees began to bleed. Aimi slowly rose to her feet, looking around. She saw a small ally. It wasn't on the school grounds but it was covered and dry. She looked up at the school then walk haphazardly toward shelter._

_She sat in the dry ally, shivering from the cold. Then, she heard a voice behind her._

"_Well, looky here Dean, a demon. I thought your ancestor, wiped them all out."_

"_Looks like, this one didn't. I say, we finish the job. What do think George?"_

"_Agreed." The tall one, George, grabbed Aimi by her hair. She gasped and her hands flew to her head. The shorter one, Dean, punched her in the stomach. Aimi grunted and scratched George's arm. George dropped her, holding his wrist, yelling in pain. Aimi spat out a bit of blood from her fall and her gut getting punched._

_George kicked Aimi, hard, sending her toward the wall. When she hit it, she yelped in pain, like a beaten dog. Dean laughed._

"_Aw, has the little puppy had enough?" he asked in a baby voice. He began to kick Aimi over and over again and was soon followed by his fellow. Each time a foot came in contact with her skin, she whimpered like a wounded dog. The boys laughed at her weakness and she did not have enough energy to defend herself. She just let the boys hit her, just like she did when she had pulled those village boys off Inuyasha and then let them hit on her. She let them for they would soon get bored eventually and her and Inuyasha alone._

_Then, Aimi remembered why she had left the safety of Kagome's home. She had to warn…she had to warn Kagome and Inuyasha about Hojo._

_Aimi must have muttered Hojo's name aloud for the boys had stopped kicking her._

"_Hojo? Isn't he the guy who paid us to follow that Kagome chick?" Dean asked his companion._

"_Yeah, a good amount too. He must want to do something with her if he wants to know her daily routine."_

_Anger bubbled up in Aimi's stomach. She stood up and everything went dark. She just felt the urge to kill the boys and Hojo and take joy in doing it._

_End Flashback_

"Next thing I know, I see Inuyasha bleeding and I thought you two were glaring at me, so I ran to a place to rid myself from the world. So I went to the bridge. Then Inuyasha and Kagome caught up with me, we had a yell fest, I jumped, Inuyasha grabbed my wrist, pulled me up, knocked me out and here we are." Aimi looked at everyone around her. "The good thing that came out of this is that I'm no longer sick." She leaned back on the couch, changing the wind direction to make a sakura petal fly around the room, and with her other hand, she made the rain outside stop, making the clouds move away from the sun.

The rest of the day went by smoothly but everyone made sure to give Aimi some space.

For the next few days, all Aimi wanted to do was go outside but Inuyasha, point blank forbid it.

"Well, in a few days, I'll be able to go to prom," she said, laying on the kitchen rafters, tossing an apple up and down then catching it in her hand while reading Kagome physics book. Aimi muttered to herself.

"Huh?" Kagome looked up from her homework.

"I said, 'I wonder if I can change the force of gravity around this apple to make it float.' _Sir Isaac Notion_ discovered the force of gravity. HA! I knew it was there before Notion was born."

"No, before that!" shouted Kagome.

"Huh? Oh, about me going to prom? Yeah, it's a full moon, so I can go."

"But…"

"No buts, I'm going. Your mom even got me a dress."

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands. She felt something nudge her shoulder. She looked up to see an apple floating in midair.

"Apple?" asked Aimi, sitting on the rafters, letting her legs hang, Kagome's book sitting, closed, next to her.

Kagome smiled, grabbing the floating apple and took a bite out of the apple. Although she looked happy on the outside, inside she was scared of what was too happed in a few days. Aimi could smell Kagome's fear but didn't say a word, she kept smiling.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Miroku:** that wasn't bad. (everyone nods in agreement)

**Me:** we're back!!

**Shippo:** how was shopping.

**Me:** good actually and I meet some on there. (in walks in a girl, human, with black hair and reddish, brownish highlight and Kikyo style bangs. She has dark brown eyes and a petite figure.) Everyone this is Kohana, I met her at the mall. (No, this person is not a figure of my imagination. A person on fanfiction asked to be in my author's note, and I said yes. After PMing each other we came up with her character.(if you want to be in my author's note too, just pm me.))

**Kohana:** hi

**Me: ** everybody, Kohana will be joining us for the rest of the story. She's a human with the amazing power to turn into a inu hanyou and she can do amazing things with her voice! (Kohana blushes) It's true!!! Now for you reviewers, review and ideas are still welcomed. Next chapter is prom and the undying truth of Aimi's vision.

**Everyone:** YAY!!

**Me: ** and me, my muses and Kohana will be at this prom along with Inuyasha, Kagome, Aimi and the evil Hojo.

**Everyone:** yay!

**Me:** see you later!!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: **Me:** sorry this took so long, school is prison still, homework is hectic, parents are annoying and I had a terrible homecoming!

**Everyone:** ahhhh

**Me:** it's ok though. First I would like to thank Crystal for sending me ideas. And I met some new people that will be joining us for the rest of the story. YAY!!! Everyone put your hands together for a reviewer of this story… Kagami Tama! (A half demon with brown curly long hair in a bun, big blue eyes, skinny but not scrawny figure, and is wearing a ring with a ruby in it, a black shirt and faded black jeans.(this person is someone on fanfic who asked me to be in my author's note/story and I agreed.)) Kagami Tama is a fortune teller who can see the future and into people's souls. Cool huh, but she can only do five people a day but she's one strong girl. Don't mess with her!!!

**Kagami Tama: **hi, everybody!!

**Everybody:** hi!!

**Actiony:** if you can look into people's souls, can you access their memory?

**Kagami Tama:** nope.

**Me: **next we have Kyoto! (A guy with black hair, black circle necklace, eyes green with a hint of purple, and a slim figure walks into the room) And Mana! (aA girl with red hair with a bit of yellow highlights, petite figure, yellow eyes with a hit of orange, silver blush, sliver lip gloss, and silver eye shadow walks into the room) These two are boyfriend and girlfriend and don't let their human appearance fool you. They are both demons of magic and they are in a band called 'The Moonlight Shine' and they will be playing at the prom. YAY!!! (These characters were created by a reviewer of mine)

**Inuyasha:** you get way too exited about these kinds of things.

**Me:** and finally, we have, drum roll please… (Is given drum roll) Shizutama!!! (A half demon girl with long, purple hair with lavender highlights and navy blue eyes enters the room. She looks like the cute shy and quiet type) (again this character was created by a reviewer of mine.) All of these wonderful people are going to join me and my muses at the prom. 'Corse Kyoto and Mana will be playing at the prom. So anyway, girls, Kyoto, grab your stuff(they do) and away we go! (me, the muses, Kohana, Kagami Tama, Kyoto, Mana, and Shizutama rush out the door. I pock my head back in) Yo, Shippo, can you run the story for me?

**Shippo:** yep!

**Me:** ohhh, you're such a good boy and you're so cute! If you were older I would date you! You know what? (goes back out of the room and comes back in with Mana by the arm) Mana, please make Shippo 16. (Mana looks confused, shrugs, snaps her fingers and Shippo become 16) YAY!!! (glops (sp?) older Shippo) Mana, you're the best!

**Mana:** (blushes) thanks

**Me:** (grabbing Shippo's arm) ok, Sango, you run the story, me and Shippo got to go suit shopping. (I walk out of the room with Shippo and Mana. I can be heard singing, _I got a date, I got a date!_)

**Sango:** ok, things just went from weird to bazaar.

Disclaimer: Hinata doesn't own us.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 25

"No." Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I absolutely refuse you to go to the prom," Inuyasha repeated.

"But WHY?" Kagome asked, getting a little annoyed, "it's gonna be fun!"

"Yeah, with that Hojo guy ripping you to bits?" Inuyasha snorted. "If you call that fun, then Miroku is not perverted!"

"Come on, Inuyasha." Aimi pleaded with Kagome. "You and I are going to be with Kagome all the time, everything is going to be okay."

Inuyasha gave Aimi a long look. He knew that the tone of expectation in Aimi's voice was fake, because he has smelled her fear, the scent tumbling steadily off her. But if she was so terrified, why had she insisted on going to the prom? And yet, bringing Kagome along? Didn't Aimi realize that she was taking a huge risk by doing this? Inuyasha couldn't understand, but with the pleading look in Kagome's eyes and her soft words, he finally gave in.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha." Aimi assured. "Kagome's going to be okay. Nothing will go wrong."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Inuyasha growled. "if something goes wrong."

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried to sound encouraging. "you're worrying too much! Everything going to be fine!"

Aimi nodded. And Inuyasha felt the uncertainty in his mind increasing. Something is definitely wrong, he can sense it, but he couldn't name it. Inuyasha felt himself starting to panic. What was this horrified feeling? He felt his love for Kikyo, his torn heart between Kikyo and Kagome, his desire for Kagome...it felt as if everything in his love life was replaying all over again. The only thing that was different and additional...was the feeling of losing Kagome.

Prom came way too fast in Inuyasha's opinion. Soon it was the day before and he was arguing with Aimi.

"Why can't I go to Kagome's school? You've been going there everyday, why can't I go?"

"Because Kagome can only bring one person to school and I've got to go to protect her."

"Hello," Aimi shoved her hands in Inuyasha's face, "see claws, see fangs, I can control the elements for god sake! If I can't protect Kagome then I can't protect my own pups!" her face suddenly became sad. "That's what you're saying isn't it? You're saying I can't protect my pups." She turned around, her head in her hands.

"Wh…what? No! no, that's not what I'm saying!"

"Yes, it is," sobbed Aimi. Inuyasha walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. A smile crept across Aimi's dry face.

"I guess, you can go." No sooner had he said that Aimi was at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks Inuyasha," she shouted, rushing toward Kagome's room, leaving Inuyasha in the same position he was in before.

Aimi shut the door of Kagome's room, smiling. Kagome got up from her position on the bed and together, she and Aimi jumped up and down, squealing.

Inuyasha was grumbling at the table while everyone was eating breakfast. Footsteps were heard and Kagome's voice was heard. Everyone turned to see her standing in the doorway.

"Everyone, I would like to present, the modern Aimi!" Behind Kagome came Aimi, her head down slightly, a light blush across her face. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a pair of white, high heeled sandals. She also wore a tight pink shirt with white writing that said, in slanting, curvy letters_ 'What you see is what you get'_. Her hair was let down so it reached the bottom of her knees.

Everyone stared. Aimi blushed slightly. "Well, what do you think?" asked Kagome, smiling.

"She's pretty," said Sota, mouth open with a small trail of drool protruding from it. Aimi blushed even more.

"Where are your ears?" asked Inuyasha, his arms crossed. Aimi smiled she pulled a black piece of material off her head. When she did, her ears popped up. She rubbed them slightly.

"It's called a 'headbarn'?" Aimi looked at Kagome, question in her eyes.

"No, headband."

"Right, headband. We have a silver one for you that matches your hair, so you can hide your ears for the prom. That way you don't have a stupid hat."

"Hey, my hat's not stupid!"

Aimi began to laugh. Sota's trail of drool became more pronounced. "Not your baseball hat. Some kind of hat that is really tall."

"A top hat?" suggested Kagome's mom.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Well, we're going to be late!" stated Kagome, helping Aimi put her back headband back on, before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. Inuyasha stuck his head through the door frame.

"Aimi, if you come home with a mob of perverts following you, don't come crying to me." He looked down to see Sota, walking dreamily out of the house, following his sister and Aimi. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his shirt. "Don't even think about it kid. I'll take you to school so you don't take a wrong turn and end up following your sister."

"Aimi pretty," muttered Sota, his eyes a little bit dazed and a trail of drool running from his mouth, then hitting the pavement. Inuyasha sighed, picked up Sota and dragged him off to school.

"Where are they?" growled Inuyasha, looking up at the clock for what felt like the millionth time.

"Geeze, Inuyasha, if you're so worried, go find them," said Sota, a sudden glint in his eye. "And, I'll come with you!" Inuyasha picked up Sota by the back of his shirt.

"Listen here, kid, don't turn into a pervert, you'll never get a girl that way. And Aimi is way older then you and she kind of has a boyfriend, so there is no way you can be with her."

Before Sota could say anything, the front door opened to reveal both Kagome and Aimi laughing, both holding a shopping bag a piece. They both stopped in their tracks and stopped laughing at the sight before them.

"Inuyasha, why are you holding Sota like that?" asked Aimi. Suddenly Sota began crying.

"Wahhh, Aimi!!! Inuyasha being mean to me!!!!" Aimi gasped, dropping her bag that she was holding and rushed toward Inuyasha, hitting him on the head, and grabbing Sota.

Aimi clutched the boy who cried into her chest. "Inuyasha, how could you? He's just a little boy." Sota grinned at Inuyasha through Aimi's arms and then continued his crying.

"But…but…but…" strutted Inuyasha.

"She's right, Inuyasha, you should be nicer to Sota, he's only a little kid."

"But…but…but…"

"No buts, Inuyasha."

"Feh," Inuyasha sat back down in his chair. "What took you so long getting home?"

Both Aimi and Kagome began to giggle. "What?" growled Inuyasha.

"Well, on the way home from school, these boys…"

"Boys?"

"Yes, boys. Anyway, they were…what was the word you used Kagome, flirted?" Kagome nodded. "Well, they were flirting with us."

"Mostly, Aimi" said Kagome, smiling.

"Mostly, me and I figured out how to get us free stuff."

"You did?"

"Yep, hey, boys, in here" Aimi shouted, setting Sota down as two boys entered the house caring bags upon bags of merchandise.

"Here, you are Ai…Aimi," stuttered a young, black haired man, his head in the direction of the ground, his face as red as a tomato. Aimi blushed slightly, and took her bags from him.

"Thank you so much for buying me these things, Arata," said Aimi, a slight blush on her face. "And for you and your friend, Isao, carrying them home for us."

The other one, Isao, came up and grabbed Aimi's hand, much like Koga once did with Kagome. "Aimi, I would be honored to do this again with you. I would walk to the ends of the earth to do it."

Aimi giggled. "Thank you, Isao. If I need your assistance, I'll let you know." She walked both boys to the door and waved at them as they left.

When Aimi arrived back into the kitchen, Sota and Inuyasha were staring at her, while Kagome was going through the bags of items.

"That Isao, is an odd one," commenting Aimi, sitting next to Inuyasha. "Why would he walk to the ends of the earth to help me? All he needs to do is walk around Tokyo to find me."

Kagome began to laugh. "Aimi, he was flirting with you. He was saying he would find you no matter what."

"Oh, well that was sweet."

"Feh, think how Hideki would have reacted if he saw you with those boys?" commented Inuyasha.

"What are you going to do about it, Inuyasha? Tattle on me, like you did when I wanted to keep that cat?"

"Hey, that cat was evil, we had to get rid of it!"

"It was not evil, it was sweet!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Aimi turned away from her brother. "Anyway, I was going to see Hideki tonight anyway, so quit badgering me."

"Not wearing that outfit, your not!"

"And why not?"

"Because, if he sees you wearing that, he'll take you as his mate!!"

"And why is that such a bad thing?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"You want to mate with him?"

"Well, duh!!! I love him. We would have done it when he got back but we had a relationship problem between both you and Kagome and then there's the part of me getting kidnapped and then there was the fight with Naraku and so on and so forth. If we had had time to mate, we would have done it." She turned away from Inuyasha again. "I'm no slut, you know."

"Then what was that crap you were just doing?"

"I was flirting Inuyasha and if I didn't, you wouldn't have gotten this." Aimi reached into the nearest bag and pulled out a 12-pack of jumbo ramen. Inuyasha began to drool. "I convinced Arata to buy it so I could give it to you, but since you don't want it…" slowly her hand moved toward Sota. Inuyasha growled and pounced, trying to grab the ramen. Aimi made the ramen flout out of his reach. Inuyasha jumped up and down, trying to grab the ramen. "If you want the ramen, you have to let me Hideki tonight."

"Ok, ok, fine, just give me the ninja food!!!" Both Aimi and Kagome sighed and the ramen dropped into Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Um…Kagome, can you make this for me?" Kagome laughed and nodded as Aimi walked out the door, pulling off her headband to uncover her ears.

"Kagome, I'll be back in the morning." Aimi ran to the well and jumped in.

As Aimi climbed out of the well, she heard something behind her. She turned and took a fighting stance. She was knocked to the ground by Hideki. Her body underneath his, pinning her to the ground.

"Why do you smell like other boys?" he growled, sniffing her slightly. "Did they mate you?" he asked, moving her shirt a little to see if she had a mark.

Aimi gulped. "I…I was hanging out with some boys in Kagome's time…"

"When they knew I was your mate?" growled Hideki.

"MATE?!?!? Hideki, I'm not your mate yet. I can hang out with any boy I like until then."

"I see." Hideki got off her, and sat a little distance way. Aimi crawled over to him. She turned his head to face her and captured his lips.

"Why would I mate with a mere human boy, when I can have you?" she asked when she broke the kiss. "I have waited for you to return and when you didn't, I refused to love another. Doesn't that tell you that I love you? Can't you tell that I love you more than I love myself?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear. "Can't you tell that I love you?"

Hideki turned to face Aimi, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her into his lap. "Do you need me to prove it to you?" whispered Aimi. Hideki shook his head. Slowly, he lowered Aimi onto her back so he was on top of her.

"No," he whispered. "I need to prove it to you." Ripping the shirt she was wearing, Hideki bit into the soft skin where neck met shoulder. He licked up the blood that spilled from the wound before saying: "I want to show you my love and make you mine." And together, the discarded all unnecessary articles of clothing and together, they make love in the moonlight of the almost full moon.

_The next morning_

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"What kid?" questioned Inuyasha, swallowing his mouthful of ramen.

"What are mate?"

Inuyasha choked on his ramen. "Well…uh…a mate is kind of like a spouse, only in demon terms. It means that the person already belongs to someone."

"Ok, are you going to do that with Kagome?"

Again, Inuyasha choked on his ramen. "Yeah, I guess so." Just then Aimi walked into the door, a smile on her face. She wasn't wearing the clothes she wore last night. They were in her hands, while, she was wearing a baggy kimono. She didn't even notice Inuyasha and Sota's presence. She walked right past them and up to Kagome's room. A few seconds later there came a squeal so loud, it shook the entire house. Inuyasha grabbed his ramen, holding onto it for dear life, not wanting it to spill.

"Kagome's happy about something," stated Sota, looking up at the ceiling.

Kagome rushed down the stairs, Aimi's hand in her's.

"Inuyasha guess what?" said Kagome, excitedly.

"Whot?" asked Inuyasha through a mouthful of ramen.

"Aimi and Hideki MATED!!!!" Inuyasha spat out his ramen, in surprise. Leaving the ramen on the table, he rushed up to Aimi, grabbed her shoulders and pulled down her kimono a bit. Sure enough, there was Hideki's mark, a spider web of something that looked like a scar, that made two fox eyes.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Damn it, Aimi, I told you, that was going to happen in that outfit!"

Aimi pulled her kimono back up and then put her hands on her hips. "Believe it or not, Inuyasha, Hideki didn't even notice my outfit, and besides…" Aimi turned her back on Inuyasha and began walking up the stairs. She stopped half way up the stairs, looked at Inuyasha and said, "I started it." Then she walked to Kagome's room where a few minutes later, Kagome followed.

"Damn, does it take seven hours to get ready for a prom?" growled Inuyasha, looking at the dark sky outside.

"Yep," Grandpa said, not looking up from his newspaper. Inuyasha growled again. Suddenly, Sota ran down the stairway.

"Lady and gentlemen, I am here to announce the lovely ladies that will be coming down shortly. First we have a stylish, yet simple, YET pretty design, please welcome…Aimi!" Aimi appeared at the top of the stairs. Since the sun had set, her ears, fangs and claws were gone but Hideki's mark was still there. Aimi wore a lavender Chinese-like outfit that ended just above her knees. Her hair was still down but she wore a little makeup. A shimmery lavender eye shadow and some shiny pink lip-gloss. She also wore the same high heel sandals she wore yesterday. She slowly walked down the stairs.

"Close your mouth, kid. You're making a fool of yourself," commented Aimi, giggling at Sota's open mouth and drool trail.

Sota closed his mouth and shook his head. "And finally, we have the star attraction. We have my sister…Kagome!" Kagome appeared at the top of the stairs and it was Inuyasha's turn to drool. Kagome wore a baby blue, dress, that showed off her curves perfectly. Her hair was up in an elegant bun. In her hair were little rhinestones that looked like diamonds. She too wore high heeled sandals but her's were a light blue, like her dress. She slowly walked down the stairs and Inuyasha as hypnotized. Who lucky was he to have a goddess love him? Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder.

"Close your mouth, lover-boy," whispered Aimi, a small smile on her face. "You look like you never have seen Kagome before." (A/N: sound familiar people?) Inuyasha shut his mouth.

Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. He wore a black suit with a black tie that made his eyes stand out like fireflies on a pitch dark cave. She felt so lucky. Lucky she had such good friends, lucky she had a date for the prom, lucky…she had Inuyasha.

Kagome finished her walk down the stairs, and walked toward Inuyasha, who gulped. She stopped right in front of him, drowning in his eyes. Aimi stepped between them.

"Ok, let's leave the lovey-dovey stuff for prom people." Everyone laughed, as both Inuyasha and Kagome turned beet red. Aimi pushed both Inuyasha and Kagome out the door and toward the awaiting limo.

As the high school came in sight, Aimi came more and more nervous. Her mind was full of 'what if's but when she arrived at the hotel where the prom was to be held, her worries disappeared. She must be over exaggerating. Nothing will happen now that Inuyasha was here, what could go wrong? Her question was answered when she stepped out of the limo, to see Hojo, glaring at Inuyasha. Her fear returned and Inuyasha noticed.

"Hojo?" Aimi nodded and he growled, snaking his arm around Kagome's waist. The three of them walked through the doors of the hotel.

The ballroom was filled with people. There was a band playing at the far end of the room and many couples were dancing, while others were talking.

"I love this song," commented Kagome, swaying to the music.

Aimi looked around the room. A small group of people caught her eye. It consisted of eleven people, ten of them girls. One had a dark, scary looking face, she was wearing a long cloak, covering most of her face. Another had a simple red dress on, that had hearts all over it. One had a dress on so wild, it stuck out like a sore thumb. There was one with an Indian style outfit (as in India), that had pants underneath it, her hair in a ponytail that ended in the middle of her back. One wore a yellow dress that ended at the ankle, while another just wore a blue dress that looked like it was homemade. The ones that were just described all looked human but there was something inhuman about them.

The other girls, except one, were defiantly not human. The one that looked human wore a dark blue dress, with a slit down the side, her hair in a low ponytail. A girl with brown curly long hair, flowing down her back, big blue eyes, skinny but not scrawny figure, was wearing a ring with a ruby in it and a black slender silky dress with large silver hoops for earrings and silver high heels. Her brown hair was in locks of tan that set off her eyes. A girl with purple hair with lavender highlights was wearing a simple pink dress with the sleeves and collar bordered with white laces and has a white sash tied around the waist and ruffles along the border of the dress. Finally, the last girl with long black hair and tan skin, with dog like ears on top of her head, wore a silvery white dress, that reached the floor and an open back. Her hair was down but with some curls in it, stood next to a man, who looked like an older…Shippo? (If you haven't guessed by now, it's me, Shippo, Kohana, Kagami Tama, Shizutama, Laughy, Scary, Actiony, Lovey, Everythingy and Dramay.(I'm in the silvery dress, Kohana is in the blue dress with the slit, Kagami Tama is in the black dress with silver heels, Shizutama is in the pink dress with the lace, Laughy is in the yellow dress, Scary is in the cloak, Actiony is in the Indian like outfit, Lovey is in the pink dress with the hearts, Everythingy is in the homemade dress, and Dramay is in the wild dress.)

I turned and smiled at Aimi. Aimi smiled back. Aimi tapped both Inuyasha and Kagome on the shoulder, pointing at us. Slowly, they walked over.

"Well, enjoying the dance?" I asked.

"Do I know you, people?" asked Inuyasha.

"You should, I write the story."

"I'm lost," commented Kagome.

I sighed. "I'm Hinata, authoress of this story. They," I nodded over to the muses, "are my muses, Laughy, Dramay, Scary, Everythingy, Lovey, and Actiony. They," I nodded toward the other girls, "are my friends and reviewers, Kohana, Kagami Tama and Shizutama. They," I nodded toward the band playing, "are my friends Mana and Kyoto. They actually demons of magic. Kohana is human but she can turn into a half demon at will, but me, Kagami Tama and Shizutama are half demons. Does that explain everything?"

"No," said Kagome. "Who's he?" she asked pointing at the boy beside me.

"Oh." I giggled. "This is 16 year old Shippo." Everyone stared at Shippo.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked, looking intently at Shippo. Shippo nodded, smiling.

"Ok, we get who you are, what are you doing here?" snorted Inuyasha.

"What? I'm not aloud to join my own dance?"

"Well,…uh…"

"Don't worry about it. I say we slow things down a bit." I nodded to Mana and Kyoto, who nodded back and began to play a slower tune. "I say, you to dance," I said as I slow danced past Inuyasha and Kagome with Shippo. "Or someone else will ask." I jerked my head to the left, indicating Hojo, who was coming their way.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her onto the dance floor. Hojo, stopped in his tracks for a moment before walking over to Aimi, who was sitting at a nearby table. He grabbed her wrist, much to her protest, pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Hey!" I whispered to Shippo. "I didn't write that, did I?"

"You did."

"I did?" Shippo nodded. "Ohhh, things are going to get ugly."

Meanwhile, Kagome was talking to Inuyasha. "I didn't know you knew how to dance," she commented.

Inuyasha chuckled. "One of my many hidden talents."

"Hey, isn't that Aimi?" whispered Dramay, dancing past with some random guy, gesturing over her shoulder. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked to see that it was indeed Hojo and Aimi but Aimi looked like she was putting up a fight to get away from Hojo. Inuyasha growled, letting go of Kagome. Both he and Kagome, walked over to Hojo.

"Listen buddy," Aimi was saying. "I don't want to dance, with you."

"Well, I need a dance partner."

"Go find someone else then!"

"Is there a problem here?" growled Inuyasha. Hojo turned to face him, hatred in his eyes.

"No not at all."

"Yeah, right!" interjected Aimi. "Inuyasha, this idiot was forcing me to dance with him!"

"And I don't see why you deny me."

"Because I'm mated to someone!"

"You're what?"

"She means she's married to someone," said Kagome, a small scowl on her face.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to take her place," said Hojo, grabbing Kagome's wrist and dragging her **away** from the dance floor. Before Inuyasha or Aimi could do anything, they were both knocked out from behind.

"Hum," I muttered to Shippo. "Looks like things are getting intense."

"Yep."

"Are you sure I wrote this?"

"Yep."

Hojo dragged Kagome to a room in the hotel that he had earlier that day rented. Kagome tried to free herself but Hojo was too strong, which was weird because Hojo was a bit of a weakling.

Hojo slid the access card to revel that this was the honeymoon suite. A huge bed resided in the middle of the room. Hojo shoved Kagome in the room, locking the door behind him. Kagome was officially scared now. She was locked in a room that was made for romantic couples, with a guy that was really staring to scare her. (Heck I would be too.)

Hojo slowly advanced, making Kagome back away until she hit the wall. Hojo grabbed the girl's wrists, holding them above her head. Kagome began to struggle even more but she couldn't free herself. Hojo had a glint in his eye that wasn't human. It was…demonic.

Kagome continued to struggle. Her wrists were transferred into one of his hands while the other one was wondering her body. Hojo kissed her neck and continued his exploring of her body. When Kagome looked into his eyes they were not human brown but demonic red. 

"You're…you're not Hojo!"

Hojo chuckled. "Oh, I'm Hojo, only I'm his dark side…his demon side."

"But Hojo's not a demon or half demon."

"Correct," growled Hojo, licking Kagome's neck. "He's not but I am. I am one of the demons that lives inside Hojo's entire family. We are called the Shadows. We have lived inside his family since the beginning of time. When Hojo longed you, he tried to be kind to you, while having evil thoughts, it feeded me. It made me long you." The demon Hojo then grabbed Kagome's thigh with his hand, running it up and down her skin, inching the girl's thigh up his side. Kagome still struggled.

"I longed your body. Everything was going according to plan until those half-demons appeared. One was taking you to the prom, while the other tried to kill my vessel. Hojo, decided to give up but I wouldn't. I wanted you too much. I had to have you. So now I will take you." Just as the demon Hojo was to bit in Kagome's neck, the door was knocked to the ground. In the doorway were Aimi and Inuyasha. The demon Hojo growled at his unwelcome visitors. He grabbed Kagome around the neck, pulling her in front of him. Out of a nearby shadow, a sharp, silver knife appeared.

Aimi's eyes grew wide. "The silver knife," she muttered.

"One step closer, and the girl dies," growled the demon Hojo. Inuyasha and Aimi stood statue still. Demon Hojo grinned and licked Kagome's neck. Kagome whimpered at the feel of his tongue on her skin. It was torched. Her eyes pleaded with Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled. How dare that demon lick his mate…well, she wasn't his mate yet, but still, she was his, he had proved it time and time again.

Soon it was too much, Inuyasha pounced.

"Inuyasha, NO!!!" shouted Aimi, but she couldn't reach him. He was already in his full demon form.

"Red eyes," muttered Aimi. Kagome screamed Inuyasha's name. "A woman's scream."

"KAGOME!!!!" Aimi jumped as the knife came slicing down. There was a sight of blood and the scene froze.

Kagome was out of harms way and Inuyasha was frozen in midair.

Aimi had the knife in her right shoulder, blood pouring from the wound. One hand was extended, pushing Kagome away, the other was the demon Hojo's chest, as if to grab his heart. Demon Hojo's eyes were wide with surprise, fear and confusion.

There was silence.

"You're lucky tonight is the full moon," said Aimi, her face drained of color. "If it wasn't, your heart would be in my hand." Aimi backed away from the demon Hojo, yanking the knife out of her shoulder, which turned back into shadows. Everyone looked at the demon Hojo's chest to see a ball of fire.

"You can no longer use the shadows as your defense or weapon," said Aimi, her skin as white as a sheet. "Not while I'm alive."

The demon Hojo grinned. "Then I'll just have to kill you," and he ponced. Aimi moved out of the way and the demon Hojo reseved Inuyasha's claw threw his stomach, twisting his organs, Kagome's fist to his skull, cracking it and a thorn vine, controlled by Aimi, through his heart. Hojo eyes slowly turned from red back to brown. In them was gratitude.

"Thank you," he whispered, before falling to the ground, a smile still on his face, face first to the ground, died.

Me, Shippo, Kohana, Kagami Tama, Shizutama, Mana, Kyoto, Laughy, Scary, Actiony, Lovey, Everythingy and Dramay rushed through the open (and broken) door.

"You have to get out of here," I panted. "the cops are coming."

"Don't worry," panted Kohana, "we'll take care of everything." Everyone looked at her. Kagome, Inuyasha and Aimi nodded and rushed out of the hotel. Scary looked intently at me.

"Are we really going to take care of this? I kind of like it the way it is."

I gave her a scared look. "No, we're not going to take care of this. I'm an authoress, not a clean up crew. Instead, we are going to go back to my room and have the cops take care of it."

"It sounds like to me, you're trying to avoid the police," said Everythingy, a smile on her face.

"Of course I am!!" I shouted. "I took their doughnuts one time and since then they've been out to get me!" Everyone rushed out of the room leaving the body behind. We ran back to my room while Kagome, Inuyasha and Aimi ran back to Kagome's house to tell her family what happened, to pack supplies and escape to the Feudal Era.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: (everyone rushes back into my bedroom panting)

**Me:** what happened here? ( the room is in ruins and I can see everyone playing cards)

**Sango:** well,…um…

**Me:** stop. Do I want to know? (everyone shakes their heads)

**Kohana:** wow, you're worse than Inuyasha (everyone laughs minus Sango and Inuyasha)

**Me: **Mana, can Shippo stay 16 years old?

**Mana:** (shrugs) sure

**Me:** YAY!!!(golps Shippo) ok reviews, ideas and reviews are welcomed.

**Everyone:** later

**Me:** (hugging Shippo) you know, Shippo, you are a whole lot cuter than Inuyasha.

**Inuyahsa:** HEY (Shippo rubbs back of his neck, laughing)


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: **Me: **I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. Please, don't hurt me!!!!

**Shippo:** (still 16, wakes up from slumber) What? What's going on? Who's hurting Hinata?

**Inuyasha:** no one stupid, she's just being over dramatic

**Me:** WAAAAA!!! Inuyasha's being mean to me!!!!

(Shippo growls)

**Inuyasha:** wh…wh…what??? I…I…

**Shippo:** I, what Inuyasha?

**Shizutama:** could you two take this fight outside?

**Shippo:** gladly (he and Inuyasha walk out of the room)

**Me:** ok, readers, on to the… (sounds of a fight downstairs)

**Kagami Tama: **yo, she said take the fight OUTSIDE not downstairs

**Me:** WAAAAA, now everyone is fighting!!!

**Miroku:** is she ok?

**Sango:** she's had a ruff week. So anyway, here's the story

Disclaimer: I…_sniff_…I don't own Inuyasha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 26

Inuyasha ran as fast as his legs could carry him while having Kagome and Aimi riding on his back. Aimi was clutching her wounded shoulder, breathing heavily. Kagome was worried. Did the wound become infected?

Soon they all arrived at Kagome's house. Kagome's barely saw Inuyasha rush up the stair to grab Kagome's things and throwing them near the well. Meanwhile, Kagome was grabbing as much medicine as possible. There was absolutely no way, she could return anytime soon. This left, Aimi to explain.

"Oh, my," said Kagome's mom, when Aimi had finished explaining. "Well, before you go, I want to get some things," and she rushed to the attic.

Soon she returned with several boxes in her hands.

"Now," she whispered to Aimi. "Here is what I have. In this long box, is my wedding dress. This is for Kagome when she gets married. Give it to her then. In this big, heavy box is a futon for Inuyasha and Kagome's new home. In this green box are tools to build and such and finally, in this small, square box, is an engagement ring, give it to Inuyasha when he is going to propose Kagome." Aimi nodded.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "we got some more stuff for you!"

"Fine!" he yelled back. "Just hurry up!"

As Kagome came running down the stairs, Kagome's mom grabbed her arm. From around her own neck, she pulled off a round, gold locket. Kagome gasped.

"Mom, your locket."

"Kagome, I want you to have it."

"Mom, I couldn't, this…this…is your special locket. This…this is the locket dad gave you when…when," Kagome got teary. "**WHEN HE FIRST SAID HE LOVED YOU!**" Kagome ran into her mother's arms. Kagome's mother stroked her daughter's hair.

"I know Kagome, but, I want you to have it."

"Thank you," sobbed Kagome, "Thank you, mommy." Kagome's mom's eyes also began to fell with tears. It had been almost 13 years since Kagome had last called her' mommy'.

"I love you mommy," cried Kagome into her mother's chest.

"I love you too, Kagome."

"I love you grandpa," cried Kagome, hugging her grandfather, tightly. "I love you, Sota," sobbed Kagome, hugging her brother.

"Umm, I know this is an important moment," interrupted Aimi, "but the cops will be here any moment now and I really don't want to go to jail." Aimi draped her arm over arm over Kagome's shoulders, a smile on her face. "Besides, it's not like you'll never see this place again. In, oh, a few months from now, you'll be able to see your family again. By then the case will be cold and you can come and go as you please. Plus, I can come back anytime you want when you can as long as it isn't the full moon."

"Really," sniffed Kagome.

"Yeah! When I'm a human, I have a different fingerprint then when I'm a half demon, but let's go, I **REALLY **don't want to go to jail." Aimi took the locket that Kagome's mom was holding and put it on Kagome's neck, before pushing her out the door. Aimi stuck her head back in the door.

"Oh, yeah, as far as you know, Kagome has run away with her boyfriend, got it?" Kagome's family nodded in unison. Aimi ran to the well. A few minutes later, sirens were heard at the front of the house, only to find Inuyasha, Kagome and Aimi in the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome and Aimi out of the well. Almost immediately, Hideki showed up.

"Aimi!" he grabbed his mate, inspecting her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just got into a fight with a Shadow."

"This wound is infected."

"Yeah, with shadows, as soon as the sun comes up, it'll be all better."

Hideki sighed. "Good." He turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. "What happened?" he asked.

"We'll tell you when we get to Kaede's," Kagome said. Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back as Hideki pulled Aimi onto his own. By the time they arrived at Kaede's, both Kagome and Aimi were fast asleep. Inuyasha walked into Kaede's. When he saw that Hideki didn't follow him, he pocked his head out the door.

"Yo, Hideki, are you coming in?"

Hideki shook his head. "No, I'm going to take Aimi home."

"Home?"

"Yeah, I built the house this morning. It's in between Kaede's village and the other village in Aimi's forest. That's where we will be living. We'll be back in the morning," and Hideki turned, heading toward his new home. Inuyasha reentered the hut. He saw that the others were asleep. He walked over to the corner, gently laid Kagome down, sitting down himself, laying her head in his lap. He sighed. What Hideki had said had made him think. Where were he and Kagome going to life, once he got the courage to ask her to be his mate? (He also needed to find out what marriage was. (He had heard Aimi and Kagome's mom talking about it.)) He also wondered how their life would lay out. How many pups were they going to have, where was he going to build a house, how would he provide his family? Kagome stirred and mounded in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled and stroke her hair absent mindedly. Yes, there were many things he had to think about but now was not the time. He kissed the top of Kagome's head and drifted off to sleep.

Hideki slid to a halt outside a small cottage in a small clearing in the middle of Aimi's forest. Aimi slowly opened her eyes. Looking over Hideki's shoulder, she saw the house. She gasped.

"Hideki, is this…is this?"

Hideki nodded. "Welcome home," he whispered. Aimi kissed him on the cheek. Aimi jumped off his back but before she could move, Hideki swept her into his arms.

"Hideki!" she squealed.

Hideki smiled. He walked to the house, kicking the door open with his foot. Inside there was a small pit in the center of the room. There was a door leading off this room that led to another. In this room, there was a very large floor mat. There was another door leading off this room but Hideki ignored it. He gently laid Aimi, onto the mat, crouching over her, kissing her neck, where his mark was.

"Hideki?"

"hm?" he said, still kissing her neck.

"Where does the other door lead?"

"Oh, that one?" he smiled down at her. "That's our pups room."

"Oh," grinned Aimi. She kissed her mate passionately. That night, once again, they made love to each other.

A few romantic moments later, Aimi turned to her mate, who was lying naked beside her, covered by the sheet.

"Hideki?"

"hm?"

"When do you think Inuyasha and Kagome will do this?"

Hideki propped himself up onto his arm. "I don't know. Soon, I hope. But for now," he gathered his mate up in his arms. "Let's just enjoy this moment." Aimi smiled and kissed her mate tenderly before laying her head on her mate's strong chest. She sighed and drifted off to sleep. Hideki stroked her human hair for a moment before laying down and falling asleep himself.

"Pathetic," muttered a woman, looking threw her crystal ball. There was a knock on the large wooden door. "Enter said the woman.

A small demon entered the room. "Milady? You called?"

"Yes, I did, **Naito. What do you think about messing with some women's emotions?"**

**"That would be wonderful milady!" said Naito, excitedly.**

**"Wonderful, get everything ready."**

**"Yes, Princess **Mirana," and the bat demon left the room. The demon princess looked out the window. "Prepare for revenge Aimi." The princess smiled. "I love playing with women's emotions and making men think they have a chance with me." She laughed evilly. She placed a hand on the pendent around her neck and lifted it up so she was looking into it. She was a flash of light. After a moment, she smiled, letting the pendent bounce against her chest. She touched a sword that was attached to her waist, lightly.

"Revenge, will be mine."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me: **_sniff_ ok I'm better now. Ok, I would like to thank FURUBA-LVR101 for sending me the idea for the demon princess. I really liked it and it means I get write more of this story. YAY!!!! Oh, if anyone thinks I should change the rating on this story, let me know because, I really don't want my story to be deleted.

**Kohana: **_sigh_I wish we could go to the Feudal Era. _Sigh_

**Mana:** yeah, me too

**Everyone minus people from the Feudal Era: **yeah, _sigh_

**Me:** why don't we

**Sango:** because your editor will have a fit saying how you have mess up the space time continuum

**Me: **so what, we won't mess it up history, we'll just do stuff that won't mess it up. So in the next chapter, we go to the Feudal Era.

**Everyone: **YAY!!!

**Me:** only, _sob_, Shippo can't come!! So anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Ideas will be appreciated because I really need them. See you later.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: **Me: **ok, I'm back. For a little while, I'm going to be in the Feudal Era and Shippo is going to be running the story and we are going to be in it.

**Sango:** we?

**Me: **me, the muses Kyoto, and the girls. Mana and Kyoto are joining us because they need to head home. (wrap arms around Shippo's neck) oh, Shippo, I wish you could come with us.

**Shippo:** me too. (lowers head)

**Inuyasha:** yo, no **PDA**ing in Hinata's room or her mom will kill you all.

**Me:** (pouts) using my own threat against me. (looks at Shippo) you are defiantly cuter then him. (Shippo laughs)

**Inuyasha:** HEY!!!

**Kagami Tama:** hey, are we going?

**Me:** (sigh) yeah. (kisses Shippo on the cheek) see you soon. (everyone minus the Inuyasha gang leaves the room)

**Shippo:** _sigh _let's start the story.

Disclaimer: Hinata doesn't own Inuyasha

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 27

"…So we all ran back here to escape the cops," said Kagome, a smile on her face. She has just finished telling Kaede, Shippo, Sango and Miroku about the 'wonderful' adventure they had in her time. Aimi and Hideki had still not showed up but Kagome didn't bother to wait for Hideki would have forced the story out of Aimi anyway.

"I still don't get how you can get such joy in, well, something that isn't very joyful. You're starting to sound like Scary." Everyone turned to face the door to find no other then the female half dog demon, that they saw at the prom, claiming to be the authoress, excuse me, IS the authoress, leaning against the door frame. I wore a light blue kimono and no shoes. My hair is up in a loose bun and strands are hanging all over the place.

"What the hell, are you doing here?" barked Inuyasha. I pouted.

"What? Am I not aloud to visit my own story?" Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Quit asking stupid questions, Inuyasha. This is my story and I can do what ever I want."

"As long as it doesn't destroy the time, space continuum," said a half demon, who said her name was Kagami Tama.

"Yeah, as long as I don't do that."

"So, you're saying I sound like Scary?" asked Kagome, a small sad look on her face.

"Yep, except, Scary has no emotion in her voice. Oh, before I forget, Aimi and Hideki will be here any moment now. Why don't we wait for them outside?"

Everyone shrugged and followed me out. Outside, Kohana, Kagami Tama, Shizutama, Laughy, Scary, Actiony, Lovey, Everythingy, Dramay, Mana and Kyoto were waiting for us. In the distance, we could see, Aimi and Hideki, walking toward us, hand in hand.

"Oh, hi, Hinata," said Aimi, waving at me when she saw me. I waved back but stopped. I sniffed the air.

"Hey, someone remind me, did I have them do anything last night?" I asked looking over at everyone, who can with me from my room. They all nodded. "We'll that will explain why I smell a child."

"HEY!!!" shouted Shippo, "I'm not a child!!!"

"Not, you Shippo. I mean Aimi is with child."

Aimi looked confused. "What? I don't…" realization hit her and she when white. "Oh, God."

"What? WHAT?!?!" shouted Hideki.

"Let's put it this way," I said. "Hideki, you're going to be a dad."

"A…" Hideki keeled over backwards in a faint. I broke out laughing.

"I love doing that."

"Hey, Hinata," I looked over at Kagome. "If Aimi is pregnant, then why couldn't Hideki smell the new pup?"

"Well, male demons, or half-demons, can't smell the new pup until it's mate is about two months into pregnancy, while demon or half demon females can smell it right away,…well other female demons can, the pregnant one can't smell it until about one month into pregnancy."

"Oh," said Kagome, looking a little confused.

"Could someone please wake up Hideki?" Everyone rushes toward the fainted fox demon. Scary approaches me.

"I scenes a great evil approaching," she said. I look at her sadly.

"Me too."

"Should we tell the others?"

I shook my head. "They'll find out eventually. For now, let's just act normally until the situation becomes too dire."

"Of course."

I looked over toward the others, who were trying to awaken the fainted fox demon. "I just wish she didn't involve this world or these people."

"You knew she would return?"

"Of course. She'll want revenge. She always does."

"Who?" I jumped and turned to see Kagami Tama standing behind me and Scary with a confused look on her face.

"No one."

"Don't lie, Hinata."

I sighed "I'll tell you later, Kagami Tama, now is not the time."

"I will find out sooner or later you know."

I sighed again. "I know. Everyone will sooner or later."

Kagami Tama put her hand on my shoulder. "You know I'm always here if you want to talk."

"I know, I…I'm just not ready to talk yet. I just hope it don't tell anyone too late."

I put on a fake smile and yelled over to the others still trying to wake up Hideki, "Hey guys! Let me help!" I rushed over, leaned down by Hideki's ear and shouted, "HEY HIDEKI, WAKE UP!!!" Hideki's eyes flew open and grabbed his head to prevent it from ringing. All of us fell to the ground, laughing, minus Scary because she never laughs.

In the shadows, a bat demon watched. "Milady, it seems that the mutt is now pregnant."

The demon princess growled. "This does make the plan more difficult." There was a burst of dark light in the form of a portal. A female figure stepped out of it.

"She's in this dump?" she muttered. "Pathetic."

"Who are you to barge in on milady's presents?" growled **Naito. The figure looked down at her with such an evil look on her face that the bat demon coward.**

The figure had blond dog ears and hair that reached her knees. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. At her hip was a sword and on her back was a long staff. She wore a black kimono with dark violet trimming. The woman sneered.

"I do not need to tell you, a worthless bat demon, my identity. I'm more powerful then you in every way. Smarts, strength, magic, will, everything."

"Y…yes," stuttered **Naito. **Mirana was shocked. No one had scared Naito like this but herself. This demon was indeed strong. A great ally. She approached her.

"Greetings, I am Princess Mirana. You have frightened my most fearless servant. I'm impressed." The figure looked down at the bat demon.

"Most fearless? She was easily scared, you must have very cowardly servants, Princess Mirana."

Mirana was not fazed this insult, instead, she was impressed. "No one has dared question my servants, I am, again, impressed."

"Feh, then you haven't met me. Listen, I don't have time fro chit chat. I'm looking for a girl. About the same height as me. Black haired, hazel eyed, black dog ears, tan skinned?"

"Her?" asked Naito, pointing at me.

"Yeah. Crap, she's surrounded by witnesses. I can't get her now."

"Perhaps we can make a deal," said Mirana. The figure looked at her. "I wish to take revenge on the other half dog demon female, the one who is with child. If you help me get my revenge, I will help you."

"I have a better idea," said the figure. "I'll help you get revenge but we must destroy everyone in this pathetic world and the other dimension as well. I will help you and you will help me and I will rule both dimensions, you as my second. You will lend me your powers, and I will lean you mine. Do we have a deal?" The figure held out her hand. Mirana smiled and took it.

"Before we begin to work together, tell me your name." The figure smiled. "**Makkura**"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Shippo:** I have an bad feeling about this girl.

**Miroku:** me too

**Voice: **Yo, HINATA! (Door opens and a full dog demon with black hair in a ponytail that ended at her knees and turquoise eyes. This would be Editor, Hinata's younger sister and editor)

**Editor: **Hey, where's Hinata?

**Shippo:** um…um…

**Editor:** how are you?

**Inuyasha: **that would be Shippo

**Editor:** WHAT????

**Inuyasha: **yeah, this chick named Mana made him look like a human sixteen year old but he has the brain of a 250 year old demon. (Folks, 250 in demon years16 in human years)

**Editor:** WHAT?!?!?!? I came in here to see Hinata about her story and I find a party in her room, a large dent in the space, time continuum AND NO HINATA!

**Sango:** she went to the Feudal Era with her friends.

**Editor:** she WHAT?? (she grabs the mouse and reads the text) I'm so going to kill her. (reads more) CRAP! She's back.

**Shippo: **who?

**Editor:** Makkura

**Everybody: **who?

**Editor:** not now. Shippo, you're coming with me.

**Shippo:** I am?

**Editor:** yep, get ready for battle and me going against my morals. (pulls Shippo out of the room)

**Sango:** ok, reader, review and get ready for something intense. (looks at door) so that's Editor. I imagined her differently.

**Kagome:** I know what you mean

**Miroku:** are they blood sisters?

**Inuyasha:** they can't be, Hinata's a half demon and that Editor, girl is a full demon

**Miroku:** I wouldn't be surprised if they were blood sisters, this world is very strange.

**Kagome: **agreed. Until next time, readers.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: **Sango:** ok, we're back and… (Editor runs into the room, goes into closet and comes back out with an arm full of weapons. She's muttering to herself) ok, is it just me, or does it seem that Hinata has a very large closet?

**Kagome:** it's not just you

**Sango:** ok, well, I guess on with the story…oh and Hinata would like to thank jaimed1968 for the idea for this chapter. Oh, and she talked into this little box and told me to play it when we start the chapter. (pushed 'play' button on tape recorder)

**Hinata's Voice:** I just want to thank all of my readers for my 104 reviews! Thank you! Thank you!

**Editor: **when did you hear from Hinata?

**Inuyasha:** about five minutes ago.

**Editor:** and you didn't tell me because…?

**Inuyasha:** I didn't think it was important

**Editor: **_sigh_ it doesn't matter, I'll see her soon enough. Oh and tell Mika to hurry up.

**Everybody:** who? (a fairly tall (5'4") dog/wolf/human half demon with long strawberry blond hair that goes almost to her knees, with blue eyes, and elfin ears (like Sesshomaru's) with a single purple slash across each cheek, two purple strips from the back of her hand across her wrists and feet and purple 'new' crescent moon on her forehead walks into the room)

**Miroku:** well, another lovely young lady (his hand inches toward Mika's butt. Editor, Mika and Sango hit him on the head)

**Editor, Mika, Sango:** PERVERT!!!

**Sango:** ok, anyway, onto the story

Disclaimer: Hinata doesn't own the Inuyasha characters, plot or story.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 28

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, SHOT!!!"

"Yay! I won again!"

"Danm!" swore Inuyasha, pushing the winning yen forward.

"Hinata, how do you keep winning?" asked Kagome, looking at her very last yen.

"WHOOOHOOO!" I dance around the losers as they staired glommally at my huge pile of winnings. "I won again, that's twelve times in a row! I won, I won I wooon." I end up face first in the dirt. "Ok who tripped me?!?!" I shouted. I looked down at my ankle and turned chalk white.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" asked Sango.

"I…I know that ribbon," I stuttered, pointing at the purple ribbon wrapped around my ankle. "R…r…run for your life! And more importantly, MINE!!!" I tried to run only to fall on my face again and for the others to stare at me.

"Oh, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata," said a mysterious voice. "You know that you are always going to win because you can see the future."

"She can WHAT?!?!?!" everyone shouted glaring at me. I didn't notice, I was staring at the holder of the ribbon.

"Editor, don't tell them!!" I shouted.

"And why not, dear Hinata?" asked the mysterious voice. "Shouldn't everyone know how you have been hustling them?"

"But, but, but I would never hustle anyone!"

"Right," said the voice. "Like you didn't hustle mother and father out of their car for three weeks."

"I don't even know how to drive!!" I shouted.

"Who said you couldn't take your boyfriend?"

"I've never been on a date in my life!!" I shouted back.

"Sure," said the voice. The figure jumped down from the tree. A full dog demon with black hair in a ponytail that ended at her knees and turquoise eyes was holding the ribbon and I seem to be staring at her with fear and anger in my eyes. "Now that I'm here," she said calmly. "GET BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME!!!"

"NO, I want to say here for once, Editor!" I shouted back.

"Not happening," snorted Editor.

"Why the heck are you here anyway?" I shot at her. "Aren't you afraid you are going to mess up the time space continuum?"

"Of course I am Hinata."

"Then why are you here, little sister?" I snapped, unwrapping the ribbon from around my ankle. "I have every right to be here! I'm not messing up the space time continuum."

"What the hell is going on here!?!?!" shouted Inuyasha, once silent from the surprise visit. "Who is this girl? Why is she here?"

I sighed. "Everyone, this is my little sister, Editor."

"Half sister?" questioned Kagome as the muses, and my friends waved at her.

"No, full," I sighed.

"How?" questioned Miroku. I shrugged.

"We don't know." I sniffed the air. "Why do I smell Shippo and Mika?" I asked.

"I'm right here!" shouted Shippo.

"Not you," I snorted.

"Oh, yeah, I brought them with me." Editor whistled as two figures jumped down. There was older Shippo and Mika.

"SHIPPO!!!" I yelled glomping him and kissed him all over his face. "Mika!" I yelled, hugging my friend. Then I go back to kissing older Shippo allover his face.

"Hey, hey, hey!" yelled Editor. "Break it up you two."

I humped. "You still haven't told me why you're here yet," I said.

"Or any of us," said Kagome, gesturing to the others.

"I'm going against my morals," said Editor, crossing her arms.

"Well, I got that!" I shouted. "But why?"

"What is going on!?!?!" shouted Inuyasha, even louder this time.

"Just a sec, Inuyasha." I turned to Editor. "Why are you here?" I shouted at her.

"To defeat **Makkura."**

**"Finally, we agree on something!"**

**"Who's Makkura?" asked Kagome.**

**"Hinata's evil twin sister," said Scary.**

**"Hinata and Editor banished her and Makkura's full demon sister, Editor's evil twin, Jenna, to the other realm 10, 000 years ago."**

**"10,000…" everyone looked at me and my sister.**

**"What?" we asked together.**

**"You're over 10,000 years old?" asked Hideki. "You two don't look it." Editor and I shrugged.**

**"Fountain of Youth," we said together.**

**"So, why is Makkura here?" asked **Shizutama.

"Revenge," Editor said darkly.

"And probably a mate," I stated, thinking. "It's spring after…all," I hastened. "SHIT!!" I shouted.

"What?" asked Kohana. I looked at Inuyasha and older Shippo, who were sitting next to each other.

"What?" they asked together.

"She'll be after you two," stated Editor, not looking at them. "By the way, she learned how to raise the dead."

"Great!" I shouted. "You tell me this now!!!"

"Why is Makkura involving us?" asked Sango.

"Because you know me."

"Great," muttered younger Shippo.

"We need to assemble our own army," sighed Kyoto and Mana nodded.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"I'll run and get allies," said Editor, turning her back on the group. "I will return by dawn." And off she ran.

Laying out our sleeping bags, we settled down fro the night, too worried to eat. Kagami Tama pulled her sleeping bag up next to mine.

"Is this what you didn't want to talk about before?" she asked. I nodded. "Don't worry, we'll win for sure." I shook my head.

"I would be too sure," I said. "**Makkura is capable of doing terrible things." I sighed and fell into an uneasy sleep as well as everyone else. Unknown to us, a pair of golden eyes were watching us. The creature spread out it's wings and flew toward the moon.**

**Naito returned to the palace of **Mirana and bowed at both the princess and Makkura.

"Two demons and a half demon have joined the Hinata girl," said Naito.

"Show me," growled Makkura. Touching Naito's head, she saw what the bat demon had. "Crap," she growled. "Editor is here." She continued to watch the bat demon's memory. "Ahhh, not a bad thought to take a mate and the silver haired one is rather dashing." Mirana too touched her servant's head and too saw her memory.

"The fox demon is very radiant and we will need mates to rule beside us when we rule the world."

"True," grinned Makkura evilly. "Can you control them long enough for us to mate?"

Mirana too grinned evilly. "Easily," she said. As the two girls laughed, Naito was dismissed from the room. As she listened to her mistress and Makkura laugh she leaned against the wall outside the room. She may agree with many of her mistress's ideas but forcing someone to love her or that…that witch, was not right. She clutched at her heart then rolled the sleeve up on her kimono to revel a green tattoo with her mistress's coat of arms upon her wrist. She sighed. She knew that betraying her mistress would cost her, her life but she would not let what happened to her dear Marcel happen to either of these boys. Turning back into her bat form, she flew into the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:** Kagome:** wow, things are getting good.

**Sango: ** I'll say

**Miroku:** I don't get it

**Kagome:** what's there to get?

**Miroku: **all the lovely ladies are going for Inuyasha and Shippo, why?

**Inuyasha:** (proudly) because I'm not a leach (Kagome rolls her eyes)

**Sango: **anyway, review and I just heard from Hinata and she really needs some ideas. Until next time!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: **Sango:** ok, we have nothing to say so let's get on with the story but Hinata would like to thank everyone for the ideas for the next couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 29

Mirana tapped her foot impatiently as she summoned Naito again. "This is not right," Mirana muttered.

"What's the problem?" Makkura asked.

"Naito should appear the moment I summon her, but I've summoned her twice and she's still not here!" Mirana started to pace around the room.

"Maybe she's planning on betraying us?" Makkura suggested darkly.

Mirana skidded to a halt and slowly looked at Makkura with her piercing icy gaze, but Makkura didn't flinch. Mirana laughed a despised laugh. "That's not possible."

"Why?" Makkura prompted. "Servants are not always loyal, they may betray you. Your dependence on Naito will only make you weak."

Mirana glared. "Are you saying that you know my servant more than I do?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Makkura held her gaze calmly. "I'm merely saying that you're relying on your servant too much."

Mirana laughed dryly. "Naito won't betray me, I am sure of that."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome woke up with a jolt. The sun haven't risen yet and she was surrounded by a thin fog. Looking around her, Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and stepped lightly past a snoring Inuyasha.

Sitting on a small grassy hill, Kagome watched as the fog slowly cleared. Suddenly, she saw a pair of twinkling eyes in the woods. Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked in that direction again, but nothing was there. Settling down again, Kagome saw the pair of eyes again, this time very clearly.

Scrambling up, Kagome strolled over towards the direction where the pair of eyes glowed. Kagome saw the pair of eyes blinking down at her from a tree further deeper into the woods. Unaware of the deepness of the woods, Kagome hopped over the branches on the muddy ground and stopped under the tree where the eyes were still glowing.

"Wh-who are you?" Kagome asked, clutching her hands over her chest, suddenly feeling scared.

A figure flashed down the tree in the foggy surroundings. "You do not need to know." the figure said.

Kagome took an unsteady step towards the figure. "Then...why a-are you he-here?"

A figure stpped out of the fog and Kagome realized that the figure was a girl, wearing a kimono. "I'm here to warn you." the girl said in a low voice.

"What?!" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"Ah! I see, you've captured our dear prey's little lover, well done, Naito!" a voice sneered from a tree behind Kagome.

Naito winced. Kagome spun around and a demon girl jumped down from the tree.  
She was wearing a black kimono trimmed with dark violet sash and had blond hair and dog ears. The girl chuckled evilly. "You've done well, Naito." she repeated.

"Th-thank you, Makkura-sama." Naito stammered.

Kagome took a step back. "B-both of you! Who the hell are you? A-and what do you wa-want?"

Makkura smiled. "Who am I? It's worthless for you to know, and for what I want, I don't want anything." she paused, widening her smile, she continued. "Only your little silver haired puppy." 

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome.

"Inuyasha," repeated Makkura, smiling. "What a dashing name for a dashing demon."

"He's not a demon!" shouted Kagome. "He's a half demon and a great one!"

Makkura rolled her eyes. "Demon, half demon, what's the difference? He's still the most handsome man I have seen in a long time."

"As well as the fox demon," said another voice. Another figure dropped out of the tree and landed gracefully.

"Hideki is mated," growled Kagome. "To Aimi."

"Yes," scowled Mirana, an icy look in her eyes. "I'm aware of that. The little slut."

"Aimi, is not a slut!" shouted Kagome, balling her fists. These visitors were really starting to piss her off.

"If she's not a slut, why did she take away MY future mate?!?!"

"What?" Kagome was confused. 'Future Mate'? what did she mean?

"Hideki and I were to marry to combine our clans but then he met, that…that SLUT and he left me for her! He left me for a half demon!" She flipped her hair. "Besides, I wasn't even taking about Hideki, I was taking about that other fox demon. He outstrips Hideki in looks any day."

"Leave Shippo alone!" shouted Kagome, braver than she felt.

"Why should I?"

"Quit you bickering!" shouted Makkura. "Let's just get out of her." Holding her hand I front of her she muttered, "Rotton," and a dark cloud of gas eloped Kagome. She spluttered and gagged before passing out.

"Inuyasha," she wheezed before falling into unconsciousness. Makkura flung her over her shoulder and fled into the night. Mirana turned to face Naito.

"I will talk to you when we get back," she said, darkly. "For now, have a nice evening," and she too fled into the night. Naito watched her mistress go then, taking a deep breath, walked toward Inuyasha and the other's camp.

When Naito found the camp she stared at the scene in front of her. Inuyasha was sleeping to the side, his arm around an empty sleeping bag that Kagome must have occupied. Miroku and Sango slept close to each other and Naito giggled quietly seeing Sango's boomerang beside her. Aimi and Hideki were sharing a sleeping bag, Hideki's arm wrapped protectively around her as her hand was on her stomach. Shippo was sleeping by the older Shippo who's arms was wrapped around my waist. The muses were gathered together in a tight group as were my friends. Naito sighed opened her mouth and let out a high pitched yell. All of us jolted awake.

"What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Who screamed?"

"I did," Naito said sadly. "I came here to tell you all grave news and to give you a warning."

"What is it?" asked Sango.

Naito sighed. "I am sorry, to say that the girl Kagome, has been kidnapped by my mistress and Makkura-sama."

"No, no, NO!!!" shouted Inuyasha, punching the ground causing it to creak. "Not again!"

"Inuyasha, calm down," I said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?!" shouted Inuyasha. "I let this happen, AGAIN!!! How can I calm down?!?!"

"She is bait," said Naito sadly.

"Bait?" younger Shippo asked.

"Yes," said Naito. "My mistress and Makkura-sama are using her as bait to lure Inuyasha and the one you all call 'older Shippo' to them, to mate them."

"Mate…us?" asked older Shippo slowly.

"No, they can't have them!" I shouted, holding tight to older Shippo.

"I don't care if its a trap," shouted Inuyasha. "I'm going after Kagome."

"Isn't there some way that we can get around this?" asked Miroku.

Naito sighed. "no," she said sadly. "I'm afraid there is not. Sorry, I must go, I'm being summoned." Turning back into her bat form she flew away from the group. Inuyasha growled.

"Why Kagome?" he asked. "Why do they always go after Kagome?"

"Because she loves you, Inuyasha," said Lovey. "When they want to get to you, they do it threw her."

"Are you saying I should stop loving her?" asked Inuyasha sadly. Shizutama, Kyoto, Mana, Kohana, Kagami Tama, the muses, Mika, Shippo, older Shippo, Miroku, Sango and I hit him on the head, hard.

"NO!!!" we all said in unison.

"You idiot," I said. "If you do that, you'll break her heart allover again, just like when Kikyo was alive except that she might kill herself this time."

"Idiot," we all said together. Soon we all disbersed and talked in little more then a whisper. I watched Inuyasha jump onto a high branch and look toward the direction that Naito had flown.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," I said quietly. "We'll get Kagome back, I promise." But he didn't hear me. He was deep in this own thoughts.

_Kagome, I promise, I will rescue you and I will never let this happen to you ever again._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:** Kagome:** until next time readers and Hinata still needs some ideas.

**Sango:** Inuyasha? Are you crying?

**Inuyasha:** _sniff_ no

**Miroku:** yes you are

**Inuyasha:** am not

**Sango and Kagome:** I think it's great when a man shows his feelings

**Miroku:** really? (slams finger into door) my dear, Sango, I hurt my finger make it better

**Sango and Kagome:** pathetic

**Kagome: **until next time readers!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: **Kagome: **we're back!

**Inuyasha: **hey, you know what I just realized?

**Miroku:** what?

**Inuyasha:** now that that Hinata person isn't here, we can look in 'the drawer' to see how the story ends!

**Sango:** I don't think that's a good idea. It could be booby-trapped

**Inuyasha:** come on, what could go wrong?

**Sango and Kagome:** I can think of several things

**Miroku: **Inuyasha's right, it can't hurt.

(Inuyasha and Miroku approach 'the drawer' which is a drawer in my filing cabinet by my desk. There is a drawer that had a sign on it that says: "DO NOT OPEN. CLASSIFIED" Inuyasha touches the handle. A key pad and a hand scan pad.)

**Female Voice:** please place hand on scanner and enter code

(Inuyasha and Miroku shrug as Kagome and Sango shack their heads. Inuyasha puts his hand on the scanner and Miroku begins pressing random numbers on the pad. A red light comes out of the ceiling and begins flashing)

**Angry, Scary Female Voice: **trespassers, access denied. Trespassers, access denied.

(A net drops, trapping Inuyasha and Miroku. A plasma screen TV comes out of the ceiling. I appear on the screen)

**Me:** Inuyasha, Miroku, did you really think you could get into that drawer so easily?

**Inuyasha and Miroku:** (look at each other) yes

**Sango and Kagome:** idiots

**Me:** agreed. Ok, since I'm on this screen, I'll start the story. And I would like to thank jaimed1968 and Kitari Crystal for the idea for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, maybe I'll get him for CHRISMAS!!!! I doubt it though

**Me: **got to go, onto the story!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 30

Inuyasha paced restlessly around on the clearing. "What are we still waiting for?!" he growled occasionally.

"The problem is," Miroku said thoughtfully, "Whether to believe that bat demon or not."

"That's right," Sango added. "What if this was another trap?! After all she was on THEIR side, remember? She said 'my mistress and Makkura-sama kidnapped her'."

Inuyasha fell silent. Squeezing his fists, he suddenly raised his head, determination shining in his eyes. "I don't care if it's a trap or not. Either way, it leads us to Kagome, right? I am going to save her no matter what!"

Everyone sighed. They all knew that when Inuyasha had made up his mind, nobody could change it. Finally, Shizutama spoke up. "But, Inuyasha, do you know WHERE Kagome is?"

Her question was met with silence. "She's...right, Inuyasha," I added.

"But we could follow the scent the bat demon left!" Inuyasha insisted.

"She was flying, it won't be as easy to smell her scent in the air." Miroku said.

"We can at least try!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Okay then." I sighed. "But if you can't smell her scent, come right back!"

Inuyasha nodded and hopped into the forest. Leaving the whole group in the clearing.

"Hinata," Everythingy walked up to her. "You know that Inuyasha won't listen to you."

"But what else can we do?" Kohana said before I could open her mouth.

"We'll have to wait." I said.

"But if he doesn't come back, we'll have to do something right?" Shizutama asked.

The other people nodded. "If he doesn't come back by the evening, we'll go after him." I said.

"I don't think we'll have too," said Kyoto.

"Why?" asked Mana, looking at her boyfriend.

"Because he's head in the completely wrong direction," said Kyoto, pointing at the direction of which Inuyasha was headed. "The bat demon went in the other direction."

"SHIT!" I shouted, jumping up from the ground. "Damn Makkura, she planted a false scent!"

"She can do that?"

"Yeah, come on, we need to catch him!" and all of us raced after Inuyasha as the sun began to appear on the horizon.

MEANWHILE 

"This way, guys," whispered Editor, leading a group of a thousand or so demons, half demons, animals and humans toward were she last saw the group. Among the gathered were Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Koga, Ameye and Kohaku. "They're almost…" a blur of red and silver flew past her. "Was that…"

"Inuyasha!" came my voice. Coming where we had camped, I rushed after the half demon. Seeing Editor and our allies, I dug my heels in the ground and therefore the others crashed into me one after another.

"What's going on?" asked Editor, concern and frusteration in her voice.

"Code Red 15," I said in a hurry. "Code Red 15!"

"Kagome's been kidnapped by Makkura!?!" shouted Editor, waving her hands in the air. "And Inuyasha is in a complete rage and won't listen to common sense?!?!"

"Yep, that just about sums it all up."

"Then why aren't you chasing after him?" shouted Editor.

"I was talking to you," I shrugged. Editor sighed. Raising her ribbon, she said an incantation under her breath. The piece of fabric came to life and shot into the forest after the running Inuyasha. There was a crash and the sound of Inuyasha swearing.

"There," said Editor. "He's not going anywhere." As we walked toward the sound of Inuyasha's cursing, Mika pulled me to the side.

"You sister's really scary," she whispered.

"Try living with her," I muttered back.

"Hey!" came Editor's voice. "I can hear you, ya know!"

"Good," I shouted. That got me a nice whack on the head by her suddenly steel hard ribbon.

"Inuyasha, you need to listen to us…"

"NO! That was Kagome's scent! If I follow her scent I'll…"

"End up being mated by Makkura!" I shouted in his ear. "Do you think Kagome would forgive you for that!?!?! For goodness sake, if you don't love the girl and want to mate Makkura, then I'll just have Aimi such out your life source and give it Koga and have Kagome fall in love with Koga and have them live Happily Ever After while you live in a living hell with Makkura!"

Inuyasha looked at me, frightend. "One, of course I love Kagome! Two, why would I be mated to your bitch of an evil sister if I went after her? Three, IF THAT WOLF EVEN GLANCES AT KAGOME WITH LUST IN HIS EYES, HE'LL BE UNABLE TO HAVE HEIRS!!!!!"

"I'm glad to hear it," I snorted. "Now, we need to organize in order to rescue Kagome. Now, here's the plan…"

Meanwhile 

Kagome walked down the different hallways of the castle, staring at everything in sight. Dispite being a prisoner, she was treated quite well. When she awoke, she was lying in a large, queen sized bed. Her uniform had been washed and she was wearing a blue silk kimono.

"Wow, this is beautiful," she said aloud.

"Too bad your dear Inuyasha won't see you in it," said a voice. Kagome looked to see Makkura, leaning against the door frame, an evil smirk on her face.

"YOU!" shouted Kagome and began looking around for her bow and arrows before remembering she left them back at camp with her bag.

"Humans are so worthless," snorted Makkura. "Your aloud to around the castle as you please but don't even try to escape, every way to the outside is blocked." And she turned and left.

Kagome continued to walk down the hallway, pondering on what Makkura's words meant. _To bad your dear Inuyasha won't see you in it._

Just then, two guards came out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"Hey!" shouted Kagome, struggling against her captures. "What are you doing?!?!" they didn't answer her. They just dragged her toward the throne room, where Makkura was waiting for her.

Back at Camp 

"Let me out!" shouted Inuyasha from inside a barrier sphere. "Let me out or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" I snorted, stepping out of my dressing room of leaves. I was no longer wearing my blue kimono but I was in a suit of samurai armor, a sword at my hip, a wooden staff across my back. All around me, my fellows were dressed and prepared for battle, that is expect Inuyasha and older Shippo, who were contained in a barrier sphere. We had all agreed that Inuyasha and older Shippo should stay here so they were out of danger.

"Really Inuyasha, you and older Shippo can't escape from that barrier sphere unless me or one of the muses let you out."

"Or me," said Editor. She was wearing old style of armor consisting of strong medal, a ribbon in hand and lots of little bottles attached to the belt on her waist.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, or Editor."

Editor looked up at the sky. Then she looked back at me. "Do it now," she growled.

"Do what, now?" I asked, a confused look on my face. "Ow!!!" I shouted as Editor's steel hard ribbon hit me on the head. "What was that for?" I asked, angrily rubbing my head.

"Start the rescue/invasion mission!" she shouted at me.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Mana, helping Kyoto with his armor.

"Yes," she said with a smug look on her face. The look that I knew all too well. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Wh…" started Mana.

"No!" I shouted, interrupting Mana. "Don't ask!"

"Why?" asked Mika, looking at me oddly.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "But it can't be good. Ok everyone, move out! We all know what to do!" And we all exited the clearing, leaving Editor with an imprisoned Inuyasha and older Shippo. Walking up to the sphere, she placed her hand on it and whispered soft, strange words. The sphere faded away, releasing Inuyasha and older Shippo.

"Run," she whispered. "Find Kagome, before its too late." She turned her back on the two boys. Then she suddenly stopped. Turning her head so she was looking over her shoulder, she said, in a nonchalant voice, "And, don't get caught. By Makkura, or the others." She turned her back on the two boys again and ran to catch up with the others. Inuyasha and older Shippo looked at eachother, nodded and headed toward the false scent Makkura had left for them, leading them to her, leading them to Kagome.

Back with Kagome 

Kagome was dragged into the large room, where Makkura was sitting lazily in a large throne like chair.

"Lock her up," she told the guards. They nodded and dragged Kagome toward the wall, locking here wrists to the wall where the chains rattled. Kagome struggled against the guards then against the chains.

"Let me go!" shouted Kagome. "let me GO!!" Makkura smirked at Kagome's efforts.

"I hope you enjoy the show," she said, her grin was unnerving. "Soon, I will have this world under my command and your dear Inuyasha will be mine."

"He'll see me," shouted Kagome. "He'll smell me, he'll hear me. He'll **KNOW** I'm here."

"Don't be too sure," snorted Makkura. She looked out the large window. "He's coming," she whispered. "He's coming."

_Inuyasha!_ shouted Kagome in her mind, tears running down her face. _Inuyasha, stay away,_ she pleaded in her mind. _Inuyasha, stay away, don't come for me, stay away from here. Stay away from her!_

_**He's going to come,**_ said a small voice in her head._** He promised you. He promised that he would always protect you. He never breaks he's promises.**_

Kagome cried harder. She knew this was true. He would save her, even if it killed him.

And Inuyasha was coming, running as fast as he could. _Kagome,_ he thought desperately. _You better be alive by the time I get there or I'm going to tear this whole damn world apart until I join you where ever you are._

Older Shippo looked at his father figure and he saw the look on his face. Shippo set his eyes back on his destination. He was doing this for Hinata, for me. He was going to get rid of this nuisance that made me worry everyday of my life, wondering if Makkura would return, seeking revenge. He was going to save his mother figure, he was going to prove himself.

Together they ran toward the smell of Kagome's scent that Makkura had planted while the rest of us ran toward the scent of the bat demon. We were all running for the same reasons. To save Kagome, to rid the world of Makkura and to prove ourselves.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Aimi:** this was a really deep chapter.

**Inuyasha:** (still stuck in net with Miroku) when did you get here?

**Aimi:** I've been here the whole time!!!

**Kagome:** will you two not argue? So, Hinata would like to thank all of you for reading and would like some ideas.

**Sango:** is she talking threw you now?

**Kagome:** no, she wrote me and told me to say that. Oh, she also says that if you read this story to please review.

**Mirkou:** (still trying to get out of net) see you all next time!

**Aimi:** their never going to get out of that net.

**Kagome and Sango:** nope.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: **Aimi:** hey, we're back!!! And Inuyasha and Miroku are still trying to get out of Hinata's net.

**Sango:** pathetic, oh and Hinata would like to thank everyone who gave her this idea for this chapter. You know who you are.

**Kagome: **since we have nothing more to say, onto the story!

Disclaimer: Hinata doesn't own Inuyasha

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 31

I ran as fast as I could toward Naito's fading scent. I knew that the bat demon was on our side but I couldn't be sure.

"Team A," I shouted. "Follow this scent, me and Team C are going to head toward the false scent. Team B, you follow Team A until you get the castle in view then head left and toward the rear." Everyone nodded. "Editor will catch up with Team D later. She is on her own and Team D is going to try to take out the guards from the inside." Everyone nodded again. "GO!" We all disbursed.

Me, Mika, the Muses, Mana, Kyoto, Shizutama, Kohana, and Kagami Tama headed east toward the false scent that Makkura had placed. We ran in silence for a while, the only sounds heard were from our running feet and the sound of the wind in our ears.

"Hinata," Kohana said, nervously, as though scared what I would do if she broke the silence. "Why did Makkura put up a false scent?"

"To have Inuyasha separated from us," I said coldly.

"You really don't like her do you," said Mika.

"You have no idea," I growled, my eyes flashing red for a moment. We continued to run in silence. After a while, I heard the sounds of other footsteps, following the false scent.

"It can't be," I whispered and I sped up.

"Hey, Hinata, wait up!" shouted Kyoto but I ignored him. I continued to run until I could hear those footsteps even loader now. Looking a head I saw a flash of red.

"_**INUYASHA**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The half demon looked over his shoulder and gulped. He speed up, older Shippo coming into view.

"_**SHIPPO**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The demon looked over his own shoulder and saw red eyes staring straight at him and Inuyasha.

"Uh oh," he muttered and he planted his feet in the ground bringing him to a halt. Inuyasha, not looking where he was going, crashed into the demon. By this time the others had caught up with me and I was practically strangling the two boys.

"_**HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF THE BARRIER SPHERE**_?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!" I shouted shaking them both.

"Editor let us out!" they shouted. "Editor let us out! Editor let us out!"

I growled and dropped them. My eyes were still red and my nails were beginning to lengthen.

"Dear, sister," came a voice from behind me, "calm down."

I growled and saw Editor standing behind me, leaning against a tree. "YOU!!!" I shouted trying to tackle her to the ground but was held back by Shippo. "WHY, THE HELL, DID YOU LET THEM OUT!?!?!?!?!"

"Dear sister," she said calmly, "it's part of my plan."

"PLAN!?!?!"

"Yes, plan."

"AND WHAT PLAN IS THIS?!?!?!" I asked, still being restrained by older Shippo.

"To have Inuyasha and older Shippo follow the false scent, as if they fell into the trap, find Makkura, then we attack from behind."

"THAT IS THE STUPIDED THING I EVER HEARD," I shouted at her but my nails were slowly becoming shorter and my eyes were less red. "It just might work." Editor smiled. I looked at Shippo and Inuyasha. "What are you still standing here for? GO AFTER KAGOME!!!!! Or would you rather I have Koga remember his feelings for Kagome and have him go after her?" Inuyasha growled and took off after the scent again. Shippo looked at me, looking at me as though pleading with me to stay.

"If you don't go," I threatened, "I'll go home and go on a date with Miroku."

Shippo growled. "If he even tries…"

"Then, GO!" I shouted at him. He turned tail and ran after Inuyasha.

"Would you really go out with the monk?" asked Lovey. I shook my head. The group waited a few more seconds before following Inuyasha and older Shippo at a discreet distance.

We all ran toward the castle as silently as possible. Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent diligently until the castle came into view. Speeding up, he ran toward the only entrance. Surprisingly there were no guards. He rushed in, leaving poor Shippo in the dust.

He ran tirelessly down the maze of passages toward Kagome's scent. Turning every corner with precise skill and agility. Turning a final corner, he ran into a large room with many doors.

Sniffing the air, he growled as he ran at the door right in front of him. Behind this door was a large throne room, one throne like chair was against the wall where a girl with blond hair and ears wearing a black kimono sat, looking lazily at the ceiling.

"Welcome, Inuyasha," she said calmly, turning her head slightly to look at the half demon.

"Who, the hell, are you?" growled Inuyasha.

"I am called by many names," the half demon said quietly. "But you can call me Makkura."

Inuyasha growled at the girl. He should have known it was, she looked almost exactly like Hinata. "Where's Kagome?" he growled, barring his fangs.

Makkura smiled wickedly and made a zipper motion over her mouth.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha growled again as me and Team C and older Shippo snuck into the room without being spotted.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Kagome strained against her bonds.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted, letting the chains rattle as she struggled. "Inuyasha stay away from her! Save yourself!" But Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Walking into the room, I knew something was wrong. I could see Inuyasha talking to Makkura, asking where Kagome was and Kagome was chained to the wall only feet away from him. I began to lose my patience with the love sick dog demon. How could he not see Kagome, who was standing feet away wearing…a…

I nearly swore out loud and I would have done if Shippo hadn't covered my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered in my ear. "You'll give away our position."

"That…kimono…" I struggled to speak with Shippo's hand over my mouth. "Dark…magic…strip…Kagome…existence…destroy…continuum…"

Everyone looked at me as if I was going crazy. "Kagome's not here," Shippo said softly.

"Yes she is," said everyone else in a hushed whisper. Then, Makkura said something that sent me over the edge. My nails lengthened, my fangs grew and my eyes turned red. Grabbing the staff slung across my back, I wrenched out of Shippo's grip and pounced at Makkura, my staff raised in the air, ready to strike.

(A few second before)

"Inuyasha," Makkura said softly, striding up to him, placing her hand on his chest. "If you forsake Kagome and become my mate, I will happily let her go." Just then there was a growl and both half demons looked up to see a full-demon Hinata flying down at them, staff in hand ready to strike. Moving swiftly, the two half demons moved out of the way. I brought my staff down to the floor with such force, the floor creaked. Inuyasha stared at me but my focus was on Makkura.

"You witch," I growled at her, lifting the staff out of the creaked floor, spinning it skillfully above my head. "You know what that kimono does to Kagome."

"Kagome? Where?" asked Makkura sarcastically, but backing away from me all the same.

"Bitch," I spat at her. Leaping forward, I tried to hit her with the staff but she dodged it every time. Without being noticed, Mika crept over to the wall where Kagome was chained. Using her claws, she cut the chains thus releasing Kagome. Makkura herd the sound of braking metal and looked over her shoulder distracted.

"NO!!!" she shouted, seeing the freed Kagome. I took her moment's distraction to scratch her face with me claws. Makkura screamed, clutching her face as the wound began to sizzle and melt her skin.

"BITCH!!!" she shouted at me and I grinned at her frustration.

"Thank you." She growled at me again.

(On Kagome's side of the fight)

Rubbing her wrists gingerly, she looked up at the fight between me and Makkura. Looking around the room, she spotted Inuyasha, standing there, looking around the room for Kagome, shouting her name.

"Inuyasha!!" she yelled rushing toward him but when she reached him, she faded right threw him, like smoke. Looking at her hands for a moment, she tried to touch him, only to have it fade right threw him again.

"Is it just me?" shouted Inuyasha, or is there a wind in here? It's blowing right threw me."

I growled as I dodged Makkura's latest attack. "Everyone," I shouted, my voice reverberating threw the castle and grounds. "We have found the target! Fall back!!" The sounds of retreat were heard as I turned by back on Makkura. She growled and pulling her clawed hand behind her head.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" she shouted, letting her claws come swishing down. I dodged the claws, swung around and let my own claws slice threw her stomach. She gagged and as I removed my hand, she clutched at her stomach, falling to the ground.

"This isn't over," she gagged. "This isn't over."

I looked at Makkura for a second and then turned by back on her once more. "I know," I said quietly and I ran out the door. Mika walked over to Kagome as Inuyasha ran after me, shouted for an explanation. Without saying a word, Mika bent down and Kagome climbed onto her back. They too ran after me. There was silence for a few minutes in the throne room before a limping solder came limping into the room. Seeing the injured Makkura, he yelled for some medics. Makkura lifted her head and looked at the place where I had left.

"This isn't over Hinata," she whispered as medics came running into the room. "This isn't over. This world will be mine as will Inuyasha." With that final threat, she slumped forward from loss of blood. One of the medics rushed over.

"She's alive!" he shouted and the medics rushed her to the extensive care unit.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We have to go back!" shouted Inuyasha. "We have to go back! We don't have Kagome."

"Yes, we do, you baka!" shouted Shizutama because I was too weak to speak. She and Kohana were supporting me back to camp from my near collapse after we left the castle.

"No we…"

"Inuyasha, SHUT UP!!" shouted Editor and everyone stared at her. They had never heard Editor raise her voice. "We don't have time for this. We need to get back to the campsite to form a plan."

"Feh, fine," scoffed Inuyasha, not looking at anyone. He sped up to follow Editor. Both Kohana and Shizutama slowed down so we were at the back with Mika. Older Shippo came running up to the two girls and offerd to take me. They both shook their heads.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Kohana, motioning to my eyes that were half closed but still red. Older Shippo nodded and took off toward Inuyasha. Aimi came to the back.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Tired," said Shizutama.

"Understandable," said Aimi. "After the fight she had." Both girls nodded. Aimi looked over at Mika. She noticed that she had dark, wet spots on her back. "Mika, what happened?" she asked, concerned. "Where you hurt?"

Mika looked sadly at the half demon. "No. It's not blood. It's Kagome's tears."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Aimi:** ohhhh, she's soooo evil.

**Kagome: **I'll say

**Sango: ** she's also a great weaver of nets. How long have those two been in there?

**Kagome:** (looks at watch) three days.

**Aimi: ** anyways, please review and ideas are still welcomed.

**Girls:** later!

**Guys: ** tell her to let us out!!!!


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: **Kagome: **we're back!!!

**Sango:** have you noticed that Miroku and Inuyasha are STILL stuck in the net?

**Aimi: **pathetic

**Kagome:** Hinata would like to thank Kitari Crystal and jaimed1968 for this chapter idea.

**Inuyasha:** hey Miroku,

**Miroku:** what?

**Inuyasha:** have you noticed that that Hinata person is still able to send messages even though she's in the story?

**Miroku:** yep

**Aimi:** ok, disclaimer…NOW!!

Disclaimer: Hinata doesn't own the Inuyasha characters

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 32

The group stopped on a grassy plain. Inuyasha grabbed Hinata's shoulders and shook her, "Where's Kagome? WHERE'S KAGOME??" he demanded.

Shizutama pulled Inuyasha firmly away. "Stop it, Inuyasha! Hinata's tired, let her rest!" she snapped.

"Kagome...Kagome is th-there..." Hinata choked out, gasping for breath.

Kohana let Hinata lean on her shoulder. "Don't talk, rest a while first."

"Kagome is here, it's just that you can't see her," Lovey explained gently.

"She's wearing a kimono that's preventing you from seeing her," Mika added.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sobbed but he could not hear her.

Shizutama knelt beside Kagome, holding a new kimono in her hands. "Kagome, take that kimono off, then Inuyasha will be able to see you."

Kagome nodded and took the new kimono from Shizutama. She went behind a bush and started to take her kimono off. Then everyone (that was not from the Feudal Era (and older Shippo)) heard Kagome gasp.

"Kagome?" Mana asked worriedly. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I-I can't take this kimono off!" came Kagome's voice.

"Of course she can't," said Editor, leaning against a tree. "That is a kimono from Torrannaa."

"Torr-whata?" asked younger Shippo.

"Torrannaa," said Editor slowly. "That is where me, Makkura, Hinata and Jenna control the time space continuum."

"What does that kimono do?" asked Aimi, looking toward the rustle of the bushes, figuring that's where Kagome was, been unable to see, hear or feel her presence.

"It strips the wearer away from the time space continuum and thus having me and Jenna fix it all over again."

"Who, the hell, is Jenna?" shouted Inuyasha about to shake her like he did me but he was blasted away from her, thus being slammed into a tree.

"Jenna is my twin sister."

"Evil?" asked Miroku.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"That's classified information."

"What did you mean when you said that you and Jenna would have to fix it again?" asked Sango.

"Jenna and I weave the space time continuum while Makkura and Hinata keep the balance of the 'loom'. They are the once that decide on how a person's life unfolds. It was actually an accident that Kagome came to the Feudal Era in the first place. Hinata, 'tripped' and the loom fell out of balance so that is how Mistress Centipede came out of the well. Well, it wasn't really her fault. Makkura stuck out her foot and Hinata fell taking the loom with her. After it happened and we got everything back in order, Inuyasha was already freed so we decided to go along with it." Editor sighed.

"Makkura represents the death and discord of the space time continuum and Hinata represents goodness and birth. Me and Jenna, represents balance, sometimes pictured as Yin and Yang. The kimono that Kagome is wearing erases a being from the continuum, thus leaving a gaping hole in the fabric of time. To fill that hole, me and Jenna must fill it in with other things or unweave the continuum and start all over. Not pleasant. The only thing that can get that kimono off is if it is destroyed accidentally or if Makkura removes it herself. Unfortunately, if the kimono is destroyed then part of her being will disappear."

"So she won't be all the way there?" asked Shizutama, holding her head from a mass information overdrive.

"Yes."

"Confusing much."

"I'll say," whispered Miroku, looking down at his notes he had took during Editor's speech, scratching his head.

"Why can we see her?" asked Kyoto.

"Because you are not from this dimension and because you traveled with Hinata. Older Shippo can't see her because, once upon a time, he was from this dimension and the people in the castle could see her because Makkura aloud them to."

"So what do we do, now?" asked Inuyasha, sulking as usual.

"We fight," said Editor seriously.

"Didn't we just do that?" asked younger Shippo.

"No, that was a rescue mission. Now it's time for war."

"War, just great," muttered Kohana, who was still sitting by me as I slept.

"Should we go back to the camp site?" asked Inuyasha, standing up.

"Don't be a fool," came a very familiar voice. Myouga appeared on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That would be the first place they'd look for you."

"He's right," said Editor. "We will sleep here for tonight."

Kagome looked around the group of allies and felt a bit left out. Seeing Inuyasha, she walked over to him. Sitting down next to him, she placed an invisible hand on his shoulder, just enough so she didn't fade threw him. Inuyasha shivered slightly.

"The wind is acting really weird lately," he muttered.

"That's not the wind baka," I said in a horse voice, waking up from my sleep for a moment. "That's Kagome." Slowly closing my eyes, I fell back asleep.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the ground sadly, deep in thought. With out a thought, he placed his hand where the wind blew, touching the place her hand was. Kagome smiled. Carefully, she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. He shivered but didn't say a word. He knew it was Kagome.

Kagome stood up and walked towards me and Kohana. Sitting down next to Kohana, she looked up at the sky.

Inuyasha had felt the wind around him die down. He knew that Kagome must have walked away from him. Lying on his back, he looked up at the sky and fell asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Within the castle walls, the screeches of a bat demon were heard. Naito was being lashed and cut by Mirana and her tortures.

"That was only the start," whispered Mirana menacingly. "That was only for not coming when called once and you didn't come two times and then, you must be punished for conspiring against me and Makkura."

"Please, milady," pleaded Naito, "have mercy."

"I have given you too much mercy," growled Mirana. "You must pay for what you have done." Before she could start torturing her once fateful servant again, the door busted open. Leaning on the door frame was Makkura. She had a large bandage on her cheek and she was clutching her stomach. A medic came running up behind her, babbling to her about not being well enough to walk yet.

"Shut up!" Makkura shouted and she walked down to Mirana, wincing with every step.

"What happened to you?" Makkura glared at the princess.

"I was defeated by Hinata and they all escaped from the castle, no thanks to you."

"Sorry," said Mirana. "I was too busy dealing with this traitor."

"I told you."

Mirana ignored her. "So when s your sister getting here?" she asked and Makkura smiled.

"Soon."

"Good. Care to vent some of you anger on this piece of filth?" Mirana asked, motioning to Naito. Makkura grinned evilly. Pulling back the hand that was not holding her stomach, she slashed Naito with her own acid claws. Naito let out a scream of pain that was heard twenty miles around.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Miroku:** sooo, hungry (plate of food appears in front of him in the net.) yeah, FOOD!!!! (Starts eating.)

**Inuyasha:** lucky.

**Kagome:** that's all for now, ideas are needed and reviews appreciated. Later!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Aimi: we're back

A/N: **Aimi:** we're back!

**Kagome: **Hinata would like to apologize for writing soon. Bad writer's block. And she would like to thank everyone for sending ideas.

**Sango:** are you sure you're not really Hinata?

**Kagome:** positive

**Miroku:** put your back into it!

**Inuyasha:** why don't you do it yourself?!

**Aimi: **(sigh) as you can see, Inuyasha and Miroku are still trying to get out of the net. Since we have nothing more to say…TO THE DISCLAIMER!!

Disclaimer: Hinata doesn't own Inuyasha

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 33

The sun touched the small window of Naito's prison. Squinting against its light momentarily, she continued to chip away at a crack into the wall. Finally, it broke, sunlight filling the dark prison. Ignoring her instinct and the stabbing pain allover her body, she spread her wings and flew toward the sounds of the only people that could end Makkura's rein of terror.

78787878787878787878787878787878787

The sun danced over the treetops into the clearing. Its rays shone threw Inuyasha's eyes, making him twitch slightly. Opening his eyes, he saw a silhouette against the rising sun.

"Kagome?"

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said, turning my head slightly. "But Kagome's still asleep."

"Oh…" Inuyasha sat up. "What are you doing standing up like that? You should rest."

I snorted. "What are you, my mother? Editor's gotten that role covered. I'm fine. I've been up for several hours and I haven't fainted or anything, it doesn't take too long for me to get over my Demon Sleep."

"Demon Sleep?"

"When I go into my full demon form, a lot of my powers are drained away. In order to regain that power, I need sleep for a certain amount of time. I haven't slept that much since…" I shook my head. "Never mind."

"What…"

"Never mind!" I snarled, my eyes turning red. Inuyasha stood up.

"No need to get all grouchy with me," he growled.

"Don't tell me what to do," I snarled.

"Hey, could you fight somewhere else?" Hideki whispered. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Inuyasha and I grunted. There was silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine."

"It's just…I never got along with any of my sisters. I was always the outsider. Although Makkura is also a half demon, she was so confident with herself, while I'd rather stay in my room, away from the world. The little friends I had were just people I hung out with at times, not really friends." I sighed, looking toward the sky. "My parents always seemed to like my sisters better than me, especially Editor. I never really cared until we got the job to control the space time continuum. Makkura did a terrible deed and my whole family was punished. Me and my sisters had to protect the continuum while my parents couldn't remember us. I fought with Makkura that day, for the first time defending myself. Editor and Jenna had to pull us apart and I slept for hours." Tears fell. Seeing them, I cursed.

"Damn, let the wall fall again."

"Wall?"

"When I was young, my father taught me that, if you cried, you showed weakness. He treated me like the son he never had. Not that I complained much, I was good to be recognized for some things. Sorry," I said, whipping my eyes. "I'm babbling. If you want to find Kagome, she's by Kohana. I need to-"

CRASH

Everyone woke with a start, seeing Editor on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"You idiot!"

"What…did…I…do?" I chocked.

"You shouted, that's what!"

"So?"

"You nearly gave away our position!"

"Well, technically, you're shouting now," Mika said.

Editor was silent for a moment.

"Now look what you made me do!"

There was a crash behind us, a puff of smoke being made. As the smoke cleared, the saw Naito.

"It the bat demon!" As Miroku said this, the bat demon groaned and tried to stand. Everyone stiffened, ready to attack but the demon's wounds could not go unnoticed.

Almost every inch of her body was cut opened or bruised. She groaned as she fell to the ground again. Pushing Editor off me, I walked over to the demon.

"Be careful," said older Shippo. "It could be a trap."

"Yea, and pigs fly."

"They do?" I sweat dropped.

"No, I'm just saying that she can't be setting up a trap because these wounds are real."

"Oh."

I walked over to Naito. "Are you alright?" She opened her eyes, squinting against the sun.

"No," she snapped. "Would I be covered in wounds if I was aright?"

"Most likely not," said Kagome. Naito looked at her.

"I see you still have the kimono on."

"Not like she can take it off," Editor muttered. Naito scowled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Mana asked.

"I…I want to help."

"Help?" Editor laughed. "How can you help?"

"Well, she did work for Mirana," Sango stated, matter-a-factly.

"My point."

There was silence.

"I say we trust her," Kagome said.

"Why?"

"No one said anything," Miroku stated. He was met with glares. "Oh."

"Because," continued Kagome. "She tried to warn me about something before I was captured."

"She also warned us about Makkura and her plan," said I, pacing back and forth. There was silence as I paced, everyone's eyes watching me, every breath held. It was a bit creepy.

"I think we can trust her." Editor stared in disbelief, for once, having nothing to say.

"Thank you," breathed Naito.

"So, why are you here?"

Naito took a deep breath before speaking. "Makkura and my mistress are preparing for battle."

"Naturally," sniffed Editor.

"And Jenna is on her way."

"Of course, Makkura is just a nuisance without her."

"And, the one named Naraku is alive."

"WHAT!!" Every eye was on Naito.

"How…how…" stuttered Sango, pulling her brother closer to her. (Yes he's there too.)

"I told you Makkura could raise the dead," said Editor, grumpily. "Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe it. I thought you were joking."

"I never joke."

"Obviously," muttered Inuyasha, earning him a whack on the head.

"Where do we meet them?" Naito looked up at me, as if I was crazy.

"You're not actually thinking about going up against her, are you?"

"Why not?" I asked, grabbing my armor. "We have to face her sooner or later. Might as well do it now."

"But you are outnumbered."

"Am I?" I looked down at her. "I have nearly every ally/good friend/a person that trusts him, even just a little bit, Inuyasha has, plus family from everyone here, plus Hideki's subjects, PLUS I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO IN HERE!!" Editor cleared her throat. I shot a glance at her.

"The continuum will have to wait, we need to stop Makkura." There was a rustle of bushes behind them. Out of them came a girl with short, red hair with silver streaks, brown eyes, and large glasses.

"Damn it," she cursed. "Wrong turn again."

"Jenna?" the girl looked up to see a large group of demons, half demons, humans and animals staring at her.

"Who said my n…" she noticed me and Editor. "Oh, hey guys."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was supposed to meet Makkura at some castle but I got lost."

"Again," snorted Editor.

"Don't make me angry sister," Jenna growled, dog-like.

"Make me," growled Editor, smirking as she took a fighting stance.

"Fine." Both Editor and Jenna began transforming into their true forms. They changed into large dogs. Editor, a black dog with the sign of Yan on her forehead (the white part) while Jenna was a white dog with red highlights, the sign of Yin on her forehead (the black part) faced each other in hatful sight. The others raised their weapons.

"Don't bother," I said, leaning against a tree. "They'll fight for an hour then be friends again."

"But…" Sango started.

"While they fight, we will plan an attack plan. We need to find a way for Kagome to get that kimono destroyed but not get herself kill and find a way so she is 'all the way there'."

Behind us, Jenna and Editor fought with such vigilance, the devils below envied them. If anyone else were against them, their opponent would die at one tap of their fingers. But, evenly matched, as they were, their battle would rival the one of Zeus and the titans. Claw for claw, tooth for tooth, they were equal.

Jenna took a swipe at Editor with her massive paw, only to miss due to Editor's great speed and agility. The ground where Editor once stood was gone and, if one looked down, they could see the gates of hell shining brightly up at them.

Editor took a bite at her sister, her teeth sinking into the skin. Jenna howled in rage and pain as her fur smoked and sizzled at her sister's teeth. Jenna took another mighty swipe at Editor, making contact with her target. Editor howled, releasing her twin sister, staggering away from each other. They slowly changed back into their humanoid forms, glaring at each other.

I looked over at them and sighed.

"I never knew how scary woman could be," muttered Miroku, his skin pale.

"This is scary? You should see them when they first get out of bed," I said. "They are much scarier then."

"SHUT UP!!" Editor and Jenna shouted in unison. I shrugged and turned back to the battle plan.

Meanwhile, the muses were sitting in a high tree, looking down upon the action, popcorn and bets in hand.

Laughy gasped, nearly dropping her popcorn in doing so. The other muses saw it too.

"Hinata," Dramay shouted down to me.

"What?" I shouted back up, not looking away from the plan.

"We have a Code Red 25."

"A what?" I asked, looking up at her. "I don't know Codes 20-30."

"Oh…well, I guess the best thing to say is…**HIT THE DECK!!**" I looked around and turned pale.

"EVERYONE…DUCK!!"

"Duck? Where?" asked younger Shippo, looking around for the bird.

"Not that kind of duck!" I shouted. "The duck as in 'if you don't get on the ground now, you will no longer exist'." Everyone fell to the ground as I took out a giant pencil and drew a bat. Dropping the pencil, I was up to bat.

"What are you…?" Naito started.

"Don't bother me," I said threw gritted teeth, looking at my sisters. "I need to concentrate." Two large black balls came rushing toward me. With a might swing, I batted them toward Cryson, the planet after Pluto. When the balls made contact, the planet disappeared from the sky.

"ARE YOU GUYS NUTS!?" I shouted at my sisters. "YOU COULD HAVE DISTROYED US ALL!!"

"What was that?" Rin asked, peeking out from behind Sesshomaru.

"They are called 'Xeemons'. They create apocalypses."

"Apoca-whatsis?" stuttered Kohaku.

"The apocalypse is the end of the world. Jenna and Editor create them. WHY they are doing it here, I don't know." There were two load screams of: "**DIE!!**"

The twins were running full at each other, fire in their eyes. I had had enough, rushing between the twins, I created a barrier that Editor was able to stop at but Jenna, not being as agile, crashed into it.

"Both of you stop!" I shouted, eyes turning red. "We don't have time for this. We need to stop Makkura! Now, will you two be nice to each other for a few hours? You can fight once we get back to Torrannaa." The sisters nodded and I let the barrier down. After a few seconds, they took deep breath and then…their head got large anime style, red with fury. I begin to back away.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?**" Editor yelled. "**JENNA HAS ANOTHER BLOODY NOSE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BARRIER!!**" WACK!! One blow on the head for me. Everyone backed away slightly.

"**YOU ARE OUR OLDER SISTER,** and I respect you for that…" said Jenna.

"Yeah right," I muttered. WHAM!!

"Why is that, incredibly hot demon, holding a giant needle?" Miroku asked. That comment earned him a wack on the head from Sango.

"Well, you see," I called back to him, dodging the blows my sisters were trying to inflict on me. "Editor makes the treads, hence the ribbon, while Jenna weaves the continuum, hence the needle."

WHAM!!

"**HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF RESPECTING THE YOUNG AND INNOSENT?!"**

"What about respecting your elders?" I asked. "And you haven't been innocent since the very first ice age!"

"Exactly how long have you been drinking from the fountain?" Kagome asked.

We all thought for a moment.

"Well, we really don't know exactly but we do know we have at least 20 billon more years to go, each," said Jenna.

"And we only take it once a century," said Editor. "Oh and Hinata…"

"Yeah?"

WHAM!

WACK!

WHAM!

WACK!

"What was that for?" I shouted.

"First of all, you are never elderly. You live forever. Next, Jenna and I have decided that during the fight we will…" Both of the twins began talking very scientific words and sent all of our heads spinning.

"In al language we can understand, if you don't mind," said Inuyasha as the sisters began speaking Latin.

"Why don't we just push Makkura's pressure point that cuts off her powers?" I asked.

"That's what we said!" Editor and Jenna shouted in unision. "Don't you remember whan mom and dad…" I cut them off by covering their mouths.

"First of all," I growled, "I barely remember our original parents. Two, don't go all scientific on me."

"Fine but we are fighting our way, on our own," said Editor.

"Fine. Now, we prepare for the battle of this century."

We gathered our weapons and armor and headed north toward the battle grounds.

"Hello!!" We all turned to see Naito still on the ground.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" we began checking our packs.

"I don't think so," I said, with a raised eyebrow.

"YOU FORGOT TO HEAL ME!! I RISKED MY LIFE TO COME HELP YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

"oops, sorry," I said. After a few moments. Naito was on her feet agoan, fully healed.

"And before I forget…" out of a leather bag, I pulled out a flute. Blowing into it, a strong wind blew. Out of the forest appeared Midorkio. Kikyo and Jean.

"Are you ready?" I asked. "To fight to the finish?"

"We can't die," they said in unison.

"Not your deaths, ours," I said. I turned to the other, armed and ready for battle.

"This could be your death sentence," I said slowly, so no one missed it. "We fight, to end Makkura's rein of terror." A load cheer erupted. "Onward then!!" And we marched toward death and victory.

4645824632254

At the battle field, Makkura and Mirana waited for us, watching the sun set.

"Jenna never came," said Mirana.

"I know," said Makkura. She was paler than usual and she looked slightly sick. "No matter, we will still triumph."

Mirana looked at Makkura. She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous. Was this plan really going to work or was she going to crash and burn with Makkura when her sisters came? Without Jenna, their chances of victory had gone down considerably and if I had recruited her onto my side, they had a minimal chance of even survival, forget victory. Her heart beat faster, at the thought.

The sun set upon Princess Mirana and Makkura's army of the living and dead, waiting for their enemy to arrive.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Aimi:** ONTO BATTLE!!

**Mirkou:** come on, go faster!!

**Inuyasha:** why don't you do it than monk, if you're so good at it?

**Kagome:** Hinata would like to please ask very one to R&R and some ideas would be great for the next or future chapters…ok, that is getting weird.

BOOM!!

**Miroku: **I told you dynamite wouldn't work.

**Inuyasha:** IT WAS YOUR IDEA!!

**Sango:** this just goes to show that some men are as dumb as doornails.

**Kagome:** where did you get that line?

**Sango:** Laughy left her book of jokes and puns here. I've been reading it.

**Aimi and Kagome:** oh

**Girls:** until next time!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: George: (if you don't know who he is, check out the very first chapter of my Truth or dare story) Mail's here

A/N: **George: **(if you don't know who he is, check out the very first chapter of my Truth or dare story) Mail's here

**Mailman:** here you go.

**Kagome:** thanks?

**Sango:** Hinata gets mail delivered to her room?

**Aimi:** I guess.

**Kagome:** Look! We got a package from Hinata!

**Sango:** it's one of those boxes again.

**Aimi:** push the sideways triangle!

(Kagome pushed play button on tape recorder)

**Me:** (Lots of back round noise) Shut up! I'm trying to record. Hey guys! How's it going over there? Good? Has Inuyasha and Miroku found out how to get out of the net yet? I doubt it. Anyways, I would like to thank both LunarStar Princess Krystal and Kougaismine4eva89 for sending me ideas. (Sounds of shouting) Shut up! Oh and in the package I sent, a friend of mine will be arriving later, hand it to her. She'll know what to do. Hey, you can't touch that, Shippo! Shippo put that down! Shippo don't encourage him! Later!

**Inuyasha:** hey! How do we get out!?

**Kagome:** how should I know?

(Knock on door. A girl with blue eyes, dark blue hair, fair skin, purple dragon wings, fangs and claws entered the room)

**George:** welcome Saphaia.

**Saphaia:** hey, voice over dude.

**Miroku: **she's a dragon demon!

**Saphaia:**(sarcasticly) you're a genius. What gave it away? My DRAGON wings?

**Aimi:** you are lucky Miroku is trapped in that net, he would try to grope you if he weren't.

**Kagome:** Hinata wanted me to give you this. (Hands Saphaia the package.)

**Saphaia: **Thanks! (pulls a string and a portal appears) See you guys later…or not. (Jumps into portal)

**Sango:** what did she mean 'or not'?

**Kagome:** how should I know?

**Inuyasha:** Hinata seems to talk threw you.

**Mirkou:** enough chit chat Inuyasha, continue with the sawing.

**Inuyasha:** you know what, monk? I'm getting really tired of you telling me what to do.

**George:** due to the intensity of this scene we will jump right to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Hinata does not own Inuyasha

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 34

Silently, we waited. The battle field was ahead of us, dark and haunting, empty. I knew that Makkura's army was just over the horizon. She waited for us, while we waited for her, daring the other to make the first move…ok, to tell the truth, we would be fighting already but we were waiting for someone and we were trying to get Shippo into his armor.

"Hold still," Actiony grunted.

"No!" laughed Shippo.

The small fox demon jumped onto my shoulder.

"Are you sure that's my older self?"

I looked over at the struggling older Shippo. Actiony, Dramay, Everythingy, Kohana, Mana, Mika, and Kyoto were all holding him down as Kagami Tama, Shizutama and Sango were trying to put the armor on him. I sweatdropped.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," I said.

Out of no where, a portal appeared. Everyone stiffened, ready for the attack. A girl with blue eyes, dark blue hair, fair skin, purple dragon wings, fangs and claws stepped out of the portal, dusting off her armor as she did so.

"Portal dust," she muttered. "You got to hate the stuff."

"Who are you?" Ayame asked. "Why are you here?"

"Relax," I said, parting the tight circle they had made around the girl. "No one can use a portal without my knowledge and permission. This is Saphaia, everyone. She's come to help us." A loud sigh reverberated around the group.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go over the plan again. Kohaku, you are going to stay here with Rin and Jaken. Protect them if anything comes towards them as a threat."

"HEY!!" shouted Jaken. "I don't need a weak human protecting me! I can take care of myself."

"Well, I'm the authoress," I countered. "and your commander at the moment, Toad boy, and what I say goes."

"My only master is-"

"Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Shut up."

"Anyways," I continued, glaring at the toad like demon. "While Kohaku does that, Koga, Ayame, the wolves and Saphaia-"

"Wait!" shouted Ayame. "Why does the lizard girl have to come with us?"

"One, she's a dragon demon and two, because I said so and she can help you fight. Anyways, you guys are going to attack from behind. Ok, Sesshomaru…" We went over the plan again but I was interrupted so much, I ended up duct taping everyone's mouths shut.

"Ok, finally, Kagome will be in the front rank with me and the Shikon Jewel souls. I'll protect Kagome and give her instructions of what to do, once the kimono is destroyed." Inuyasha began trying to yell but his mouth was already duct taped closed.

"Whoever created duct tape was a genius!" I said, smiling brightly.

"Richard Drew invented it, remember," Jenna said. "Makkura dated him, remember?"

"Oh, right. Why did she dump him again?"

"Because she said he was too clingy." Budum dum, CHING!

"Laughy!"

"What?" said Laughy, sitting behind a drum set.

"Never mind," I muttered and I began to tear the duct tape off of everyone's mouths. "TO BATTLE!!"

"There they are," said Makkura, pointing to the horizon. "We begin."

"Makkura-" Mirana began but Makkura ignored her.

"Charge!" Makurra shouted and the two armies advanced upon each other.

"They're charging!" I yelled. "Release the boulders!"

Above us all, giant bird flew, dropping boulders the size small mountain upon our enemies. Thousands crumpled under their weight but many more just ran around them.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kagome yelled over the rushing wind from my back, "Can't Makkura just raise the dead again after we killed them?"

"Nope," I yelled back. "Once they have risen once, they can't come back until I reincarnate them somewhere."

A large, fat corpse stood in our path, holding a short curved blade.

"You not pass," he said in a low, slow voice.

"Get out of my way!" I shouted, jumping and thrusting my hand into his heart. He fell instantly and we moved on.

Inuyasha was in the second rank with Hideki. Their job was to make sure none of the attackers got to Kohaku and Rin. (Jaken ended up going with Sesshomaru in the side attackers.)

"Where are all of these guys coming from?" Inuyasha shouted in frustration, cutting another enemy in half.

"How should I know?" Hideki shouted back, burning his enemy to a pile of dust.

"Well, at least Aimi is not here," said Inuyasha. "One less person I have to worry about."

Unknown to Inuyasha or Hideki, Aimi was in the battle. High above the war, she rode a large black bird attacking from there, rising the earth to trap enemies, putting out their fires, raising the winds so they could not hear.

"Make it rain," said a voice. Turning, Aimi saw Jenna and Editor sittilng in a tall tree.

"Why?"

"Because it will make things a lot easier." Aimi shrugged and raised her hands to the sky. It became dark with storm clouds and thunder rumbled as lighting flashed.

"Yep," said Jenna. "Things will diffidently be easier."

A blast of ice fire flew past her.

"Hey! Watch where you're aiming, Saphaia!"

"This is where I drop you off Kagome," I shouted, skidding to a halt.

"Right!" She slid off my back and raised her bow.

"So, you're alive."

I turned, my eyes turning red.

"Makkura."

"I'm actually surprised you made it this long," Makkura said with a smirk. "I thought you would run home as usual."

"You don't know my strength," I hissed. "If I comes to it, I will kill you."

"And how would Editor fell about that, you disobeying her orders?" Makkura asked, that annoying smirk still on her face. "How would she feel if you killed your own twin? Oh, she would punish you, Hinata, severely. And then, you will be killed by her because you are weak."

"You underestimate her," said a voice. Whipping around, Makkura was face to face with Editor.

"You are the one who is weak," said another voice. Whipping back around, Makkura face Jenna. Her eyes dilated.

"Jenna! You joined them?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," she said, striking a pressure point on her neck.

"You know you shouldn't try to take over the universes," said Editor, hitting a pressure point in her back. "And yet you did."

"And now…" Editor and Jenna's hands began moving at great speeds, hitting all of their sister's pressure point.

Makkura fell to he ground.

"Why don't you just finish me off?" she whispered, glaring at her older sisters.

"That is not our job," said Jenna.

"It's Hinata." I looked at Editor. She smiled at me before she and Jenna disappeared into the falling rain.

Makkura smirked.

"Do you really think you can beat me sister?" she asked, pulling out her staff.

There was a flash of steel and the stick split in two. Makkura grasped at the sword at her hip. She pulled it out.

She was visibly shaking now, her sword clutched in both hands.

Her sword was nothing special. It was made of steel from whale's belly and its hilt was made of a lowly metal. I remember her making it, wanting it to be as powerful as my own, but it was junk, she only carried it out of habit. It was scrap medal compared to mine.

Another flash of steel and the sword broke. From the ground, I tossed her a spear. She quickly inhansted it before I drew the **Houshoutsume, the Singing Claw.**

**My mother gave me the sword before we had to go to **Torrannaa. Along with my promise to take care of my sisters, I got the most powerful weapon in the family armory.

"Are you afraid now, Makkura?" I asked my eyes blood red now. "Admit it, an I will let you live." A scream was heard behind me. I turned to see an arrow threw the sleeve of Kagome's kimono and it was slowly disalling into nothing.

"NO!" Makkura shouted.

"YES!" I shouted. "Kagome, make your wish."

"What wish?"

"As a Shikon jewel soul you get a wish. Make you wish!" Kagome closed her eyes and a bright light erupted around her. Makkura growled and attempted to jump forward only to be stopped by me.

"Not this time."

Makkura growled and we launched ourselves at each other.

Aimi flew down to the ground, handing Kagome a new kimono.

"Kagome! You're a…"

Makkura dodged my attack again.

"Fight sister!" I yelled. "Or surrender like the coward you are."

Makkura growled but did not deny that she was a coward. A great wave of pure power washed over the field of battle. All but two of Makkura's army fell to the ground, Makkura and Mirana. We turned to see the four souls of Shikon Jewel standing together. Their ultimate attack had killed all that were unpure except for the ones I wanted to survive but what really drew everyone's eyes was Kagome.

She wore priestess garb like Kikyo only green instead of red. In her clawed hand was her bow, a smile was on her lips a fang pocking out slightly, and on her head were two black dog ears.

"The last wish has been granted," said Midorkio. "We have completed our purpose." Midorkio, Kikyo and Jean disappeared leaving the battle for good.

Makkura panicked and began to run only to be stopped by Editor's ribbon wrapped around her ankle.

"They always run," she said, shaking her head. The battle was over, at last. Mirana had disappeared and Makkura was captured.

Ayame, Koga and Saphaia came running up to us.

"It's over already?" Koga asked. "That was fast."

"I know what you mean," said Saphaia. "We just started fighting."

As everyone talked among themselves, I silently stepped behind Ayame.

"Bye, bye," I whispered, and I ran her threw.

"HEY!! LOOK EVERYBODY!" I shouted. "AYAME KILLED HERSELF!!"

"WHAT!!" Koga shouted.

"Look, there she lies dead upon the field of battle.

"Go figure," says Actiony. Just then Inuyasha and Hideki arrive.

"Damn it Aimi, I told you to stay out of the battle!" Hideki shouted.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha looked around. "I can smell her but I can't see her."

"Inuyasha, I'm right here." Inuyasha turned to face a half demon with raven hair, chocolate eyes and was wearing priestess garb.

"Kagome?"

THUMP

"OW!" said Inuyasha. "What was that for wench?"

"You are really dense, Inuyasha," I said. "Of course it is Kagome! She made her wish and obviously she wished to become a half demon."

"If the mutt doesn't want her, I'll take her," said Koga, a glint of something in his eye.

"Oh, no you don't." Swiftly, Aimi took his life force…again and gave it to Inuyasha…again. When he finally came to, he looked around the clearing.

"Koga, how are you feeling?" Saphaia asked. He looked at her in silence. Then he bounced up, grabbing both of her hands in his own.

"I have decided to make you my woman," he said and Saphaia swelled.

"Of course I'll be your woman!" she said, hugging the wolf demon around the neck.

"Hey, as anyone seen Jaken?" I asked.

"He's dead," said Sesshomaru.

"Ding, dong, the toad is dead," I sang. "Don't worry about it Sesshy, he'll be back in a few days, my 'Bring back to Life' ray gun should be fixed by then."

"…"

"Ok peoples," I said. "Time to go home." A portal appeared and I threw Makkura into it before anyone else went through. We waved goodbye to Mana and Kyoto as they went back to their home and everyone stepped through the portal one by one. I was the last to go.

"Don't worry, I'll see me again," I said with a smile.

"Joy," said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

THUMP

"OW!"

"I can still do that even when I'm not here," I said and I stepped through the portal. Inuyasha, wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and she leaned into him, glad that the madness was over.

But the madness has only begun.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: **Me:** We're back

BOOM

**Me:** are they trying to use dynamite to get out of the net?

**Kagome:** yep.

**Shippo:** Hinata why did you turn me back into a kid?

**Me:** because you still have a lot of growing up to do.

**Inuyasha:** so are you going to let us out of this next.

**Me:** yeah but not yet. BRING ON THE CAVANA BOYS!!

**Boys:** the what?

(Cavana boys walk out of the closet)

**Me:** (handed a drink) relax girls, have a drink, flirt, it's all part of the fun

**Inuyasha:** when I get out of here…

(I pull rope and a curtain falls over the net)

**Me:** finally some relaxation. I'll update soon. All ideas are welcome. (Cavana boys start giving the girls foot massages) Ahh, this is the life.

**Kagome:** (to Sango and Aimi) how big is her closet?


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: **Me:** hello peoples of the web! I'm back! Unfortunately, the cabana boys had to go back to the hotel but they'll be back!

**Girls:** YAY!

**Miroku:** can we get cabana girls too?

**Me:** no.

**Mailman: **I have a package for a Mirkou?

**Mirkou:** up here

**Mailman:** someone else tried to get into you filing cabinet, Hinata?

**Me:** yep. What did ya order Miroku?

**Mailman:** purple rabid squirrels

**Me: **squirrels?

**Miroku:** yep. I figure they can bite threw the net.

**Me:** baka. Nothing can get threw that net. That's why it's a net.

(Miroku shrugs and lets the squirrels loose on net)

**Me:** baka. Ok, I would like to say that update may take a little longer due to the fact that I'm lazy and Kitari Crystal has graciously agreed to beta my story due to the fact that I can't spell to save my life. I would also like to thank for submitting ideas for the story. Arigato! Now…to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 35

"No."

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Aimi stared at Inuyasha and Hideki in disbelief. "Why not?"

"We can't come to protect you," Inuyasha said bluntly.

"It's not our fault you can't come," argued Aimi. "Hideki can't come through the well and if Inuyasha can't come through because you'll be arrested."

"Then why can you and Kagome go through?" Hideki asked.

"We can go through because, 1) the well lets us-"

"I can go through!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You didn't let me finish," Aimi said calmly. "2) Kagome and my handprints are different so we can go through without being caught by the cops."

"You're still not going." Both Hideki and Inuyasha stood in front of the well, daring them to try to get pass them. Both Kagome and Aimi sighed.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come down to this," Kagome said softly.

"But now we have no choice," Aimi continued. Aimi swept her hand across the air and Hideki was blown into a tree where he was bound.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha plummeted into the ground.

"You really need to teach me how to do that," said Aimi admiringly.

"Just get the beads for Kaede," said Kagome.

"I'll have to do that." Together, they jumped threw the well toward Kagome's time. Unknown to them, an unwelcome figure watched the entire scene from a crystal ball pendent.

"Finally," Mirana muttered, closing her hand over the pendent. "Time for my revenge." Mirana laughed cruelly as a glassy eye Naito stood silently behind her.

"Mama!" Kagome called, pulling herself out of the well before offering a hand to Aimi.

"Kagome!" Kagome mother sprinted across the grounds, pulling a robe over her nightgown. "What are you doing here, you'll get…" her voice trailed of when she saw Kagome. "Who are you?"

Kagome and Aimi looked at each other. "Mama, it's me, Kagome."

"You're not my daughter," Kagome's mom said darkly, backing away slightly. "You must be a shape shifting demon that poorly posed as my daughter. My daughter is human, you can't be her."

"Mama, it's really me." Kagome approached her mother who only walked backwards one more step.

"You're not my daughter," her mother repeated.

"What's going on…?" Grandpa entered the well house now. "Who are you?"

"She claims to be Kagome."

"Impossible," said Grandpa, shaking his head. "Kagome's human."

"Grandpa, it's me, Kagome." Kagome was on the verge of tears now. How could they not believe her? Just then, Sota walked into the well house in his pajamas.

"Hey, Kagome," he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "How's it going?" Kagome burst into tears and ran to embrace her brother.

"Get away from him!" Kagome's mom wrenched Sota out of Kagome's grip. Kagome fell to her knees, crying her heart out.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

"Saving you from that demon!"

"Mom, that's Kagome! Not a demon. By the looks of it, she's a half demon."

"Your sister is human, not a half br-"

"If I may interrupt," Everyone turned to face Aimi.

"Aimi!" Sota shouted, raising his hands in the air, excitedly. Aimi ignored him.

"This half demon IS Kagome," said Aimi. "I assure you."

"That can't be Ka-"

"But it is," Aimi said, cutting across Grandpa's sentence.

"How did she become a half demon?" Sota asked.

"It must have been that good for nothing half demon, Inuyasha," snarled Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" Kagome shrieked as Aimi and Sota looked at the old man in surprise.

"I knew that boy was trouble the moment he walked through the front door."

"Dad, how could you say such a thing?" Kagome's mom asked. Kagome sighed in relief but turned pale at her mother's next sentence. "Inuyasha has nothing to do with this…this thing, claiming to be my daughter." Kagome burst into tears again, sinking even lower into the floor, if that was possible.

"That's it," Sota said at last. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to her feet. Grabbing Aimi's hand, he led them to the house.

"Sota, what are you doing?" Grandpa asked.

"I'm going to the moon. What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm taking Kagome and Aimi into the house."

"Young man, if you take one more step, I'll-"

"You'll do what, mom?" Sota turned to glare at his grandfather and mother. "I have every right to invite them into the house and there's nothing to do to stop me." His mother and grandfather stared in bewilderment as the boy pulled to the two half demons into the house.

Once inside, Aimi and Sota had to literally drag Kagome to her room. She had lost her will to move. Once in the room, she collapsed onto her bed, sobbing into the pillow. Sota locked the door so neither of the adults could enter.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked. Aimi sighed and nodded. She told him everything, while the authorities of the house listened silently outside the door.

An hour later, Aimi finished the tale.

"Wow," Sota whispered. "She's been through a lot." He looked over at his older sister who by now had cried herself to sleep.

"Hmm," Aimi agreed. She pulled over the trash can and wretched for the fifth time that day. She moaned and leaned back on her hands closing her eyes at the ceiling.

"So, what's wrong with you?" Aimi looked at the young boy in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, opening one eye to look at him.

"You've been throwing up," Sota said bluntly. "Do you have the flu or something?" Aimi laughed.

"No, I'm not sick…well, not in that sense." Aimi laughed again at Sota's confused expression. "I'm pregnant," she explained. She laughed again at Sota's wide eyes and his open mouth. Her laughter had finally awoken Kagome from her slumber.

"Inuyasha," she muttered before her eyes fluttered open. She looked around. Upon seeing no Inuyasha and that fact that her surroundings proved to her that her dream wasn't a dream made her eyes water once more.

"Ahh, Kagome," said Aimi soothingly, wrapping her arms around her friend. Kagome broke into sobs again, crying into Aimi's arm as she stroked Kagome's raven locks. "It's ok."

"No it's not," Kaogme sobbed. "My mother doesn't believe it's really me and my grandfather blames Inuyasha. What am I going to do?"

"Go out," Sota suggested. Aimi looked at him confused and Kagome looked at him.

"G-Go out?" she sniffed.

"Why not? A ramen shop opened next door and everything is half off today."

"B-But I have no money." Out of his pocket, Sota pulled out a wad of yen. He handed it to Aimi. "Just tell the owner Sota Higurashi sent you."

"Where did you get all of this money?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I work there," Sota explained. "They have great ramen, you'll like it, I promise." Kagome looked up at Aimi, who smiled.

"Why not, we got nothing to lose."

"If you have money left over, you can spend it on shopping." Both girls starred at him. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my brother?" Kagome asked but she was finally smiling.

"What? I know that you like to shop and I know it will make you feel better." Sota shrugged. "Besides, I have more money stashed away." The girls rushed forward and embraced the young boy.

"Thank you!" they said in unison and they shooed him out the door. On the landing, Sota looked around, swearing he heard the sounds of running feet toward the kitchen.

"Come on Kagome, just jump."

"I don't know…"

"Just jump, I promise, you'll be fine." Kagome bit her lip as she sat on her windowsill, looking down at Aimi.

Aimi was wearing the headband to cover her ears again as well was a black shirt that only reached her midriff, showing her toned stomach, covered by a light colored cotton blouse, fully unbuttoned and its sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her faded blue jeans had many holes in the knees and legs covering a pair of black, high heeled boots.

Kagome also wore a headband to cover her ears but she wore her raven hair in a long ponytail. Kagome wore a forest green, v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a pair of tennis shoes. She was still amazed that Aimi was so bold on her outfit chose.

"Come on Kagome!" Aimi yelled up to her. "I'm hungry."

"Can't we take the front door?" Kagome asked.

"Not unless you want to run into your folks. Come on, just jump! You're a half demon now. Even if you misstep, it won't hurt. And besides, I'm right here."

Kagome sighed, still biting her lip. Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she jumped. Expecting to feel the impact of the ground, she was surprised when her feet naturally, touched the ground, leaving her unharmed.

"See, you're fine," said Aimi happily, her hands on her hips. "Now come on, I'm hungry!"

"Welcome to the Inu Café, how can I help you?" A girl with strawberry blond hair that almost reached her knees smiled at them from behind a small platform.

"Umm, can we sit at the ramen bar?" Aimi asked, looking over the girl's shoulder. The girl smiled.

"Of course," she said, still smiling. She led the two girls over to the bar.

"If you need anything," said the girl as Kagome and Aimi took their seats. "just ask for Mika or you can talk to the owner." Kagome and Aimi looked at each other with wide eyes as the strawberry blond waitress walked away.

"You don't think…" Kagome started.

"Couldn't be," said Aimi, picking up the menu. Suddenly a load cheer erupted from behind them. Turning toward the noise, to see a girl with short red hair with silver streaks and glasses over her brown eyes and a girl with long black hair in a ponytail that ended at her knees with turquoise eyes were balancing several bowls of ramen. In one fluid movement, they tossed the bowls into the air before catching them one by one, distributing them to their correct consumers. Applause erupted through out the restaurant. The two waitresses bowed before walking back into the kitchen where a girl with long purple hair with lavender highlights and navy blue eyes walked out with a tray full of ramen.

"Ok," said Kagome, looking at Aimi. "I could have sworn that was-" A girl with brown curly long hair in a bun, big blue eyes, skinny but not scrawny figure, wearing a ring with a ruby in it, a black shirt and faded black jeans bumped into her, nearly spilling a tray of ramen on Aimi.

"Excuse me," she muttered before walking toward a group of young men. Following her was a girl with black hair and reddish, brownish highlight and bangs, which reminded Kagome a lot of Kikyo's bangs, dark brown eyes and a petite figure, followed her, holding a tray of ramen for the table next to the bar.

"Ok, this is weird," muttered Kagome. "I could have sworn that was-"

"Makkura!" The two half demons whipped there heads around so fast, the cricked their necks. There was the girl with the long black hair and turquoise eyes, yelling at a girl with knee length blond hair and with dark brown, almost black eyes. The blond was holding a bucket and mop, cowering under the other girl's gaze. "Have you finished with the bathrooms yet?"

"Not yet, Renna," Makkura muttered.

"Then get back to work!" Makkura let out a small "eep" and rushed into the girl's room.

"Ok," said Kagome finally after several minutes of silence. "I know that was Makkura."

"Can we worry about that later?" Aimi asked as her stomach growled.

"Hey, girlies, what would it be?" the cook behind the counter asked, her back to them, her long black hair tied back into a bun. They could see sweat running down her neck.

"Umm, I'll take a large pork ramen," muttered Aimi, "with water."

"And I'll take a small chicken with a water," said Kagome.

"Right," said the cook. A few minutes later, the cook finally turned with their ramen in her hands.

"Here you…Hey, I know you!" She called over her shoulder. "Hey, Shizutama, look who's here!" The purple haired, lavender highlighted girl appeared behind the cook.

"Well, I'll be," she said smiling. "I never expected to see you two here."

"Umm…do we know you?" Aimi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You wound me," said the cook. "You must remember me." The two girls shook her heads. "Girl with the sword, fought a battle with ya, ring a bell." The two girls shook their heads again. "It's me! Hinata!" The two girls gasped.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Working at the moment," I said, setting the ramen down in front of them. "I need to make money some how."

"Who works here?" Aimi asked, picking up her chop sticks.

"Everyone…well, I take that back, everyone but the muses. I can't risk them threatening the business."

"Even older Shippo?"

I laughed. "Well, older Shippo isn't really older Shippo anymore. I turned him back so…no."

The two girls laughed and took a sip of their ramen.

"This is good!" Aimi exclaimed.

"Why thank you," I said bowing.

"Why is Makkura working here?" Kagome asked.

"That's her punishment," I said. "She cleans the bathrooms and the pans and washes the floors, you get the idea." I turned back to the stove. "Manual labor is the one thing Makkura hates the most, which is saying something."

"Soo, who owns this place?" Kagome asked, taking another sip of her ramen.

"I do." Kagome spat out her ramen in surprise. "Why does everyone do that when I tell them that?"

"Because you're not usually a reliable person," suggested Kagami Tama who had just walked through the kitchen doors.

"Haha, very funny," I muttered.

"I'm sorry," said Kagome, covering her mouth. "I just never expected you to be my brother's boss."

"Ah, so you did see your family. How did it go?"

Kagome frowned and looked into her bowl of ramen as if she was ready to drown herself in it.

"Not well huh?"

"My mom doesn't believe it's me," Kagome muttered. "And Grandpa blames Inuyasha for me being a half demon." She looked at her claws sadly. "Did I make the right choose?"

"Are you happy?" Kagome looked up at me in surprise. "That was a totally serious question. Are you happy the way you are? If you family didn't care, would you be happy?" Kagome thought for a moment before nodding. "There ya go. If you're happy, then you made the right choose."

"Thanks Hinata," Kagome said, sipping her ramen.

"Who's Renna?" Aimi asked looking at the waitress who was taking orders two tables down.

"Oh, that's Editor," I said nonchalantly. "She just changes her name when we work here."

"Why?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Would you order ramen from a girl named Editor?"

Aimi shook her head. "I didn't think so."

"So who told you to come here?" I asked, turning back to the stove.

"Sota."

"Ah, my best employee." I looked both ways and whispered: "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Aimi and Kagome laughed and finished their ramen

At the end of the day, Aimi and Kagome left the Inu Café with some take out for themselves and their friends, on the other side of the well.

"I hate to admit it but that was fun," Aimi said smiling. Kagome nodded. Upon reaching the shrine, Aimi jumped into Kagome's room to grab their clothes. "Might as well change in the Feudal Era," she said. The two ran to the well and jumped.

They landed on the ground with the ramen in their hands, but two angry faces were glaring down at them.

"Say a word and you won't get any of these ramen," Kagome threatened, holding up the bag. Inuyasha practically sat like an obedient dog, begging for the food. Kagome laughed as she and Aimi climbed up the well. Aimi completely ignored Hideki's presence.

"Let's eat!" Inuyasha shouted, grabbing the biggest bowl of ramen. The two girls laughed.

"I hope Sota isn't mad at us," Aimi thought out loud, looking at the ten bags full of ramen.

Present Time

"What do you mean they put it on my tab?" Sota shouted.

"I mean what I said. They put the entire take out on your tab. Sooo, you own me…245 American dollars or 25110.05 yen."

"WHAT!!" Sota exclaimed. "That's the last time I'm going to help my sister."

I looked down at the boy. "Well, I guess I can let this one slip. Now get to work!"

Sota smiled and began to take the orders.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N:** Me:** and there is chapter 35. Now a quick notice. I want my readers opinion on what should happen in the story. As you may, or may not, remember, Mirana was to be married with Hideki. What if Hideki had feelings for her? There is a poll on my author's page about this situation. If you would vote on it that would be great. That's all folks!

**Inuyasha:** wait! I have to say something!

**Me:** too bad. Bye!


End file.
